Champions' Island, A Pokemon Trainer High School
by Ventus-Data
Summary: OC. Arashi - a student running from her past. She's running from fear yet she's striving for herself. She's on a quest to find a certain someone, but will she find more than she bargained for? Find out!
1. The Transfer Student

**DP- 'sup? Yup, i'm a n00b. :P Please enjoy my story x3**

**Arashi- Please don't bash on Abi's work, It makes me sad...**

**DP- There, there, Arashi...**

**Disclaimer: I, like most people, do not own Pokemon or the character 'Shawn' :] Shawn belongs to my good ol' friend Dylan x3 **

**Thanks, Dydy, for letting me use the triplets :]**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ch 1

The Transfer Student

?'s P.O.V.

My name is Arashi. Female, of course. I'm 14 but everyone thinks I'm 12...I guess I get it from Mom. She's always been the shorter one.

I'm what you call "blonde." Both ways...sometimes. But i have a black lightning-shaped pattern streaking the middle of my head from the tips of my bangs to the tip of the hair on the ponytail. Long. Long hair. And when I say 'long' i mean it could touch my knees. I have a deep purple bandana over my forehand with a bright white bat on the middle of it. I like to have my bangs hang loose over my bandana and, as i said, my hair in a ponytail. I have an orange half-vest worn open which is also covered by a sandy scarf. Underneath my vest is a black tank top. I also wear azure blue shorts and one fingerless glove on my right hand. And to top it off, I have sharp, amber eyes.

Today. Today is my first day at Champions' High! Being a transfer student from at least five different schools, I hope I can finally make friends here and get a proper education on Pokemon all the while. I took my first steps on Champions' Island. They have everything here! They have a mall and a beach...all around the school and even an amusement park! Who knew? I was shocked and excited. I couldn't wait to start but...The one thing that held me back from making friends was my, erm...Bi-polar issue...One moment, I'm happy and cheerful and outgoing and the next i could be breaking a table against the guy's head. I also have this super shy side. I guess I'm entering 'shy mode' now...

I was happy though. My guide led me through the dense forest that guarded the school. Some spider Pokemon crossed out path and once, a ratata jumped on my face! I freaked out terribly and almost smashed into a tree! How embarrassing... To my benefit, my guide didn't bring it up...

I gaped at the size of the school. It was huge! I almost tripped over myself just trying to see the top. "Wow..." I gasped.

"Let's go, Arashi," my guide said, beckoning me over. "We need to get you situated in your room, Arashi."

"O-okay!" I nodded and followed him up the stairs. I almost tripped but sustained myself. Holding onto the arms of my backpack tight, i followed my guide into the unknown hallways.

I turned my head to peer into the class rooms and the kids all looked at me like i was some sort of rogue pokemon. I guess it's because i look like a 12-years-old... I huffed and turned my head the other way. "Arashi, this way!" my guide yelled across the hall and i ran to catch up with him.

Me and my guide made it to a dead end where the hallway split into two. The one to my left said,"Girls' Dorms" while the one to my right wrote,"Boys' Dorm."

"I guess we go to the..." I started.

"Yup, this way," the guide led me down the left and i gulped, nervousness creeping up my spine and making my legs grow numb and jello-like. We passed by so many doors and finally we stopped. After what seemed like forever, he finally got the door to open. As the door opened, I walked in, waiting for the guy with my box of personal items to come in as well. the room was all dusty. "Heh, looks like you'll be spending all day cleaning, eh, Arashi?" my guide laughed. "Okay, so tomorrow, go to the office to recieve your schedule for the day. Today's sorta like a spring cleaning. Have fun!" And with a wave good-bye, he waited for the guy with my box to exit out and closed my door.

I grunted,"What a guy..." I turned around to see head-on how dusty my new room was. I grunted and just glared at nothing. Even the bed was horribly dusty. "WOW!" I hissed to no one, trying to seem sarcastic and picturing the look on that guy's face. I jumped on my bed but started coughing instantly.

I rubbed my eyes and jumped off the bed. "cr-" i started but my pokemon, Shinka, the eevee, popped out his pokeball. He snickered and pointed at me. "...what? What's so funny?" I growled.

He just kept pointing at me and giggling. "...wha- Aw, man!" I grunted, realizing I was covered from head-to-toe in dust! "oh, no! M-my aller- A-CHOO!" I sneezed and kept sneezing. "G-good thing this- a-CHOO! - dust-infested shack has a - A-CHOO! - bathroom WITH a shower...A-CHOO!" I kept sneezing. I made my way to the bathroom next to my closet and undressed. I closed the door, glaring at Shinka who wasn't looking and got into the shower. I let my hair go and turned on the faucet and warm water drizzled my skin. "Mmm...Que rico(how rich...)..." I smiled.

About ten minutes later after the drizzle of water, I felt so good. I came out feeling as though i let all my feelings holding me back out. I dressed into new clothes- a black tank top and a blue scarf with blue shorts.

"ahh..." I sighed. "Time to get to work!"

I spent the rest of the day cleaning that filth of a room. I had to go outside to clean my bed, drapes and clothes, though. I came in after that and cleaned out my closet. Shinka helped, too. I finally got the dust out of my room and finally got to the fun part- decorating! Even though I personally HATE girly things, this was a huge exception! I love those artsy and crafty things. I dug right into my box that dude brought in. I took out a poster of an umbreon and espeon fighting each other. I took out some thumb tacks and pinned them on the wall over my bedpost.

I set some little knick-knacks on the drawer next to my bed and a lamp that had bats all around the lamp cover. "Que lindo," I giggled, looking around the bright room. I also brought a bunch of manga and a computer. I jumped on my white bed and started reading manga.

* * *

The next day, I woke up and heard a knock on my door. I grunted and sat up, pushing Shinka off of me. "Just a minute!" I said to whoever was outside my door. I jumped out of bed and got my clothes situated and then walked over to the wooden door, opening it. "Hello?"

"Are you...Arashi?" the girl at my door asked.

I rubbed my drowsy eye with the knuckles of my left hand. "Yeah, and you are?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Lulu! I'm so glad I found your room~" she giggled. Lulu had brown hair, blue eyes and a pink-and-purple dress with a purple vest. She had glasses and a pink bow atop that pretty lil' head of hers. Upon her neck was red necklace with a moon on it and Lulu carried a pink purse. She had a skitty with a pink ribbon on its tail, indicating it to be a female. Shinka jumped on my shoulder and it seemed as though the instant he came he fell in love with the skitty. "Oh, this is Kiki! Nice to meet you!" she put out a hand.

Hesitantly, i held it and smiled, shyly. "Th-this is Shinka... Say 'Hi,' Shinka." Shinka shyly waved a paw to the Skitty. Kiki mewed and wagged her tail. He blushed heavily but shook off the redness. I giggled slightly.

"Welp! Let's get going!" Lulu cheered, smiling ever so sweetly with a jump.

I tilted my head. "Go where?" I asked.

"To the office, silly! We're gonna getcha a starter pokemon!" Lulu continued and began to pull my arm.

Almost instantly, i began to smile. "A-alright! B-but first, can i get something real quick?" I asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess. Sure. Hurry, though, I wanna get goin'!" Lulu nodded.

"Alright, thanks!" I nodded and jolted into my room again.

I searched all throughout my room for _it_. 'Where is it? Where?' I thought to myself. Finally, i came upon a golden locket latched onto mini chains. My heart...Erg, what am I saying? That last kid stole my heart and won't give it back...Stupid idiot...I cletched the locket in my hand and put it on but hid it under my scarf. I walked out of my room and smiled kindly to Lulu who smiled back. "Okay, Let's go!"

We were walking in the hallway out of the girls' dorms until we spotted the most weird thing you could ever think of... There was a guy banging on a door yelling stuff like,"Get out here! Wimp!" His hair was the thing that caught me off guard. It was NEON PINK. I mean, what the heck?

"Hey! What're you doing infront of my door, Shawn?" Lulu growled, walking up to him.

The boy that went by 'Shawn,' turned around and growled back,"Lulu! Where were you? I was knocking on your door for ten minutes!"

"Uh, Hello? I was at Arashi's the whole time!" Lulu replied.

"Arashi? Who's that?" Shawn asked, looking ever so confused which amused me.

"Me," I decided to pitch in the conversation. "I take it you're Shawn?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Shawn was intimidating me now. I winced.

"U-uhm...N-nothing..." I looked away.

Shawn smirked and chuckled,"Looks like I hit a nerve, eh?"

I growled at him, guessing i switched to "Aggressive Mode." I crossed my arms and looked at him, sharpening my amber gaze. "Keh, at least I don't die my hair ridiculous colors, 'Pinky Pie,' " I smirked, watching him flinch and look at me like this was the first time anyone had ever tried something like that.

Lulu's eyes widened and gaped at me. I chuckled,"I see."

Soon, Shawn's surprised looked turned into an all out laugh. I looked at him, trying not to break my mask. As he whiped a tear from his eyes, he chuckled,"What a gal! Ha ha ha!"

"What?" I couldn't help but chuckle. "What are you talking about?"

"You- Arashi, right? Ha ha ha!" Shawn laughed. A flock of fluttering butterflies entered my stomach and infested my heart, making my legs feel like jello again. I decided to take advantage of this 'opportunity.'

"Ah!" I screeched slightly and fell on my knees, gripping my right leg. "Agh! M-my knee!" I cried. No, no, I wasn't lying...fully. I've always had a problem with my right knee whenever i stay standing or walking for too long, but it wasn't particularly in pain that moment.

"Oh, crud!" Shawn exclaimed, bending down to me and putting his hand on my back. "What's wrong?"

"Arashi!" Lulu exclaimed, kneeling down as well.

I breathed,"N-no...I..erg...I th-think I'm okay now..." I forced myself up.

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked, worry writen all across her pale face.

"Y...Yeah..." I studdered, having my legs turn even more numb. Why was I nervous? I guess it's because that was the first time a guy laughed at me like that... "I...I'm okay..." What's wrong with me?

"Are you POSITIVE?" Shawn asked. I froze and looked into his green eyes, which stunned me because they were sincere. "Arashi? You in there?"

"...eh? Uh...y-yeah!" I gripped my head and shook it to get the thoughts out of my head. "Why now...?" I asked to no one in general.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"N-no, nevermind...It's nothing..."

* * *

**DP- And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading! ^^ please, review and help a new-comer out TT^TT I am actually very very desperate...**

**Arashi- You really had to make me look...like _that?_!**

**DP-...point being?**

**Arashi- I mean, c'mon when's Grey gonna come? I miss him...**

**DP- not until Kat agrees for me to use him**

**Arashi- Darn you Kat for your inactive activity...**

**DP- Patience, patience..**

**Arashi- ...**

**DP- also, starting on the 11th, i won't be here until the 15th so yeah :]**

**DP & Arashi- Bai Bai! ^^**


	2. Choosing the right partner

**DP- Yo! [puts hand up]**

**Arashi- Yeah, hi...**

**DP- Aww, Is being away from Shawn-y and Grey-y putting you down?**

**Arashi- Sh-shut it...**

**DP- c'mon, be nice to your twin x3**

**Arashi- keh, twins xD ha! you have black hair i have blond. you have brown eyes, i have amber.**

**DP- Yeah, yeah, put a sock in it...ANYWAAAYS! Arashi, would you please?**

**Arashi- [sigh] Abi does not own Pokemon or 'Shawn.' Shawn belongs to Dylan...**

**DP- good! now, without further a-do...(IDK) LET THE EMBARRASSMENT START!**

**Arashi- wait, what?**

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

"Do we really have to bring _this_ along?" I sighed, being led by Lulu. "I mean..."

"Oh, don't be silly, Arashi. He's not...bugging a ton of people..." Lulu giggled back.

I decided to drop it. I sighed again. "Ok, then, what kinda starter pokemon are they gonna have fer me?" I asked, accidentally letting my country accent out. I covered my mouth and looked at Shawn, who was giving me a giant grin. "U-uhm..."

Lulu giggled again. Sometimes I think she's a BIT too much optimistic... "Well, you can a choose a pokemon from every region. I got a squirtle! I named him Squirts!" she cheered, taking out a poke ball and letting out the pokemon in it. "Here, here, Squirts!"

Out came a young squirtle with a blue bow on his neck. Too much accessory on her pokemon... I sweatdropped a bit. "C-cute," i managed to leak out.

"Isn't he?" Lulu smiled with that optimistic smile of hers.

"Get that Cyndaquil!" A voice yelled from infront of us.

I instinctively looked up and jumped infront of Lulu and Squirts and sent out Shinka. The small Cyndaquil was running towards us at a fast speed.

"Shinka, Quick Attack!" I yelled, pointing to the cyndaquil.

The eevee nodded and ran towards the rogue pokemon at a blinding speed and knocking the cyndaquil over.

The blue-and-yellow creature let out a cry and fell back onto the ground. I smirked for a bit but it disappeared when the level 5 pokemon stood up and blast a fire ball at Shinka like he was just pawed and nothing more. "Quick, dodge!" I instructed and Shinka jumped up and over the flame. Luckily, for me, the ember faded before it torched my legs. Like I want another burn on my legs...

"Swagger, Shinka," I said as Shinka started to confuse and anger the Cyndaquil. I smirked again. "Good boy!"

Shinka started wagging the bush of a tail he has and pointed his ears up as he started trotting in a circle. "ha ha!" All of a sudden, Shinka was pushed back as another blast of fire was shot at him. "What? How is that possible!" I exclaimed as Shinka was knocked out. "Grr...Alright, Sandy, let's try it." I tossed a great ball which held my female sandslash. I knelt down and held Shinka in my arms as he started to wake up again.

"hey, sleepy. This one's strong, but we'll get 'em..." Shinka licked my hand and I giggled. My face turned serious as I looked back up. I hugged Shinka harder and little by little his wounds started to heal. I looked back slightly, hoping no one saw and I set Shinka down. He wobbled but stood straight the best he could. "Alright, Sandy, Let's start with Crush Claw."

Sandy made a battle cry and her claws started to glow a bright white as she rushed towards the cyndaquil and slashed at it. It squeeked and tried to block it but his defense fell for an instant. An instant too late. That instant gave Sandy a chance to make a critical hit and she took it. I clenched my right hand into a fist. As much as I was winning, I hated to see the little guy getting hurt. "Alright," I said, stopping Sandy from hurting him any more. "That's enough. I think he's learned his lesson."

Shawn looked at me with shock in his eyes. I winced and turned around. "Wow," he muttered.

"There he is!" a man rushed out. He was very old with grey hair and everything. "Get that cyndaquil, hurry!" He instructed and I held the little blue creature.

"Uhm..." I winced. "Hello?"

The man smiled and sighed. "Thank you. Hello, you must be Arashi. Wow, you look just like your mother..." he said, walking up to me and taking the cyndaquil gently. "...besides the black stripe on your head..." he teased.

I winced and covered my head with my bangs. "Ho ho ho! Ah, I'm just playing with you. I guess your father's genes are mixed in there as well."

"Eh? You know my Dad?" I asked, uncovering my embarrassment and following the man. I looked back nervously at Lulu and Shawn. Lulu smiled at me and came along. I recalled Sandy into her poke ball and had Shinka jump on my shoulder. Shawn sighed and followed along as well, putting his hands behind his head.

"Hah, know him? I was the one who gave him his pokedex! He became the Pokemon champion!" the man laughed, opening the door to the office. I held the door open for Shawn and Lulu and soon followed in.

"Oh, that's right," I nodded as we entered another room. This time, Shawn held the door open. I nodded a thank you shyly. He nodded back.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Professor Oak. I originate from Kanto, just as you and your family, Arashi." Professor Oak smiled kindly, putting the cyndaquil into its poke ball.

"Now, you can choose your starter pokemon, Arashi!" Lulu cheered.

"I-I do?" I echoed. "Does everyone have a starter pokemon?"

"Yeah, well, almost everyone," Shawn sighed. He took out a pokeball and a Grotle came out. "This is Grotle. Grotle, this is Arashi." Shawn put a hand on Grotle's head and bent lower with a smile. The smile almost didn't fit his face. Too sweet. I smiled at Grotle.

"Hello, Grotle. Nice to meet you~" I greeted, petting Grotle.

"Grot grotle!" Grotle nudged my hand playfully.

I then brought something to my attention. "Wait, what do you mean,'_Almost_ everyone'?" I asked, looking up at Professor Oak.

"Ah, well, One student just _insisted_ on not having a starter Pokemon." Professor Oak looked to Shawn. "I believe he is your-"

"triplet? Yea, and a head-ache at that..." Shawn sighed, brushing the three long strands of pink hair from his left side of his face. Now that I studied him for long, he had long hair only on his left side of his face, and the other half was either short or pulled back- can't really tell.

"Really, now?" I looked at the cyndaquil's poke ball. I smirked. "I think I'll be able ta help ya, kiddo," I spoke to the cyndaquil and held the poke ball. "Can I have this one?"

The professor winced and said,"O-oh, that one? I-i'm afraid not, Arashi. I really don't think you c-can handle i-"

"Why not?" I interrupted him.

"W-well, For one, he's very stubborn and very disobedient," he explained.

"So?"

"Er, he's also a lot stronger than the others..." he continued.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? So? We all get strong later in life."

"I...Erm...Persistant one, huh? Well, alright, I'll give you that much. Just like your father..." I smiled as the professor passed the poke ball back to me.

"Th-thank you!" I smiled, letting the Cyndaquil out. "Hey, feller, I'm gon' be your master from now on. I'm Arashi, I think I'll call you...Ty, because your last evolution is a Typhlosion, ne?" I smiled.

Ty just looked at me and then snorted, turning his back. I winced. "Ha ha ha!" I heard Shawn laugh. "H-he told you he was stubborn but you didn't li-blaaaa!" A whole bunch of sand entered his mouth and I saw Sandy-out of her poke ball yet again- snickering and pointing to Shawn who glared at her. "Not-cough cough- cool..."

I giggled,"I think it was sorta 'sandy,' ha ha ha!" I noticed Ty turned around and was looking at Shawn with a curl in his lips. I smiled and pat Ty's head.

"Well, Arashi, here is your schedule for the rest of the year and your Pokedex," The professor came over to me with a piece of paper and a pink pokedex. Ew. Pink. Ew.

"Oh! Oh! What class do you have next?" Lulu jumped over, peering over to my schedule.

"It says here I have Capture Class..." I gave the paper a confused look. "uhm..."

"Oh! Shawn has that next, right? You and your brother?" Lulu looked over to Shawn, still coughing out sand.

"Hmm? Yeah..." he coughed.

"Well, you better get onto class, kids. Shawn would you mind showing Arashi to her class?" Professor Oak spoke to Shawn. Shawn let out a moan.

"Ugh, really?"

"Or detention."

"-! U-uhm, Hey Arashi, I think we better get going?" he started to drag me out of the office as I returned Ty and Sandy to their poke balls.

* * *

"S-sorry we're late, Mrs. Gem!" Shawn breathed as we both bursted through the doors of our class.

"Took you..two?" the teacher looked at us strangely. "A new student, eh?"

I stepped forward. The whole class was watching. Shawn took his seat next to a boy who looked like him but with blazing red hair. I blinked and returned my attention towards Mrs. Gem. She was pretty. Dark, dark blue hair on two ponytails and bright blue eyes that seemed like crystal and stars for ear rings.

I swallowed as my legs turned to jello. "U-uhm, I-I'm Arashi. I'm a transfer student...N-nice to meet you..." I bowed like a traditional japanese greeting would have.

Mrs. Gem's stern glance turned to a smile. Almost a smirk if her pretty face could handle it. "Well, It's nice to meet you, Arashi. You look vaguely familiar..." she stated as she squinted and leaned forwards as I leaned backwards.

"I..I...I wonder wh-why..?" I chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure we haven't met once before?" she pressed on.

"N-no, I'm pretty sure I-I would remember someone- erm, I mean you..." I said. "y-you know, maybe I should take my seat now...uhm..."

Mrs. Gem snapped out of 'it'. Whatever 'it' was... She nodded and said,"Ah, yes. Take your seat next to Kizen. Kizen, raise your hand, please."

The boy that had flaming red hair that appearently was Shawn's twin, raised his hand. His eyes seemed empty and the way he shifted every so often told me he didn't really like Shawn so close to him. I met his blue eyes and smirked. I moved my lips,"I feel your pain," and he silently laughed, under his breath.

I sat next to him and he whispered,"A pain, right?"

"Amen," I smirked and my attention was brought back to Mrs. Gem.

"Alright, Class." she started. "Today, we'll be doing something a bit different. Today, we'll be catching our own pokemon ourselves; to get a feel of where to catch the pokemon. Everyone, take your pokemon and let's go to Champions' forest, alright?" she smiled as some kids jumped up and cheered.

"Yes!" one cheered.

"Fresh air, finally!" another one chimed.

"I finally get to catch my own pokemon!" one more smiled and ran out the door with five others.

"Come on, guys," Mrs. Gem said, beckoning us to follow.

I stood up and looked to Shawn but he was already gone. I actually realized I was the last one in the room. I ran outside the room to try and catch up with everyone and be with my 'friends' but realized I liked it better alone. Mrs. Gem walked past me but slowed down as soon as I did.

"So, tell me, why do you look a lot like Yellow?" she asked.

I winced and looked at Mrs. Gem. "U-uhm...Y-you know my mother?"

"Oh, so you're her kid, eh?" Mrs. Gem giggled. "She helped me out a bit when I was filling up Professor Oak's Pokedex."

"O-oh, I see..." I really didn't know what else to say.

She smiled at me and returned her attention to the class. "Alright, class, let's get going," Mrs. Gem led them outside.

I sighed. "My mom's famous with the original Dex holders, huh?..."

* * *

**DP- yay! ^^ I brought in another charrie of Dydy and I uncovered some of Arashi's background =]**

**Arashi- TT^TT Onee-chaaan...Onee-chaaaan...**

**DP-...ALRIGHT! He'll come in the next chapter, got it? UGHG!**

**Arashi- [puppy eyes] thank you so very very much :3**

**DP- And that wraps it up for today...or now..x3**

**Arashi & DP- bai bai! ^^**


	3. Memories part 1

**Abi- I had to do this chapter...3 times now because the flippin computer screwed up on the saving...**

**Arashi- there, there, It'll all be fi-**

**Abi- ...FINE...? FINE? YOU DATH SAY THAT THIS IS FINE? **

**Arashi- WHOA! calm down!**

**Abi-...-breaths in and out-**

**Arashi- I-I'll just start on the disclaimer...**

**-clears throat- Abi does not own Pokemon or the characters "Shawn" "Kizen" or "Ren" :) they belong to Dydy and no, Dylan, Abi will not stop calling you 'Dydy' -^^- tee hee~**

**Abi- you sound like Alice...**

**Arashi- why tha- hey!**

**Abi- 'Hey' is for horses x3**

**Arashi-...alright, start the show...**

* * *

Later...

Someone's P.O.V.

Memories...can hurt...don't you think? Good or bad...They can be downright painful...

If good, you feel pain from not having that feeling anymore...

If bad, you feel the sense of sadness for falling into a trap...

For me, my memories hold pain, envy and longing.

Memories like these...when I saw that peculiar girl stand up to me like that...

I always said,"My family abandonned me when I needed them most. As far as I'm concerned, **They're dead.**"

And then that girl..._challenging me..? _That one act...Those words...almost broke me...I've kept this school on its feet...And she comes around and kicks me...

Family...is just a weight in my eyes...Let's brawl...Arashi...!

* * *

Present Time...

Arashi's P.O.V.

Sigh. I'm a dead weight...again. I'm the last person in the group.

"Arashi! Speed it up! You're holding us back!" Mrs. Gem said from the front of the group. A few people looked back and I glared at them as I ran to the middle of the group. Who's pulling us back, now, huh? I grunted as Shawn popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, slowpoke!" he laughed, rubbing my hair and putting my bandana out of place slightly.

"H-hey! You're tangling my hair!" I growled at him, as I pulled my bandana into place again.

"Keh heh-" he started and then a yowl from someone up front.

"Gallade!" a person yelled.

Me and Shawn imidiately looked at each other and we raced to the front. "Dibs!" we both yelled.

"Fine, you try and if you fail, He's mine~" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Heh, I think not, missy," he told me and ran to confont the Gallade.

"Oh!" I jumped, seeing the Gallade was blue.

"Alright, let's go, Joltik!" Shawn yelled out, throwing a poke ball. A small, four-inched spider pokemon jumped out and screeched.

I paled and took a step back,"A-a joltik...?"

He smirked as he commanded,"Joltik, use 'Bug Bite'!"

Joltik ran around the blue Gallade's body, nipping him here and there. The gallade didn't flinch but instead flicking him off of his body.

The Gallade started to use what looked like X-scissor. And like that. Joltik fell back with a small yet mighty thud. Shawn winced and returned Joltik. "You tried, little buddy, you tried."

He took out another poke ball and threw it. "Let's go, Grotle!"

The kind and familiar Grotle let out a battle cry. "Razor leaf!" Grotle shook the bushes on his shell and leaves hit the Gallade's 'shield' with his arms.

He started X-scissor again, ran towards Grotle and slashed him. Grotle tried to braced himself but he was too late and fell back.

Right from the corner of my eye, I saw something black shoot across the ground. I brought my attention and followed where it came from. It seemed to dodge from other shadows of students and trees but traced it to the Gallade. I gasped and tried to keep myself from telling him, 'cause I wanted the Gallade but still...I couldn't take it.

"Shawn, he's using 'Shadow Sneak'! Quick, get 'em outta there!" I warned the annoying boy. He turned his head and looked at me like I was crazy. I sharpened my glare and he realized I wasn't joking.

"uhh...Uhh, what do I do...uuhh..." he panicked. "Oh, ok, Withdraw, Grotle!"

Grotle panicked too and made his defense harder before the Shadow could attack him. I frowned. "I don't think-"

"Grot!" Grotle exclaimed, getting thrown from under him and hitting his side on the ground, hard. He passed out like that.

"Grotle!" Shawn ran to his partner's side and returned him. "Alright, go for it, Arashi..." he growled.

"Don't mind if I do," I replied, taking out a pokeball. "He's also a fighting-elemental so I think I'll go with Sandy."

Sandy jumped out of her poke ball and made a battle cry. Already, she was using Crush Claw, making a big impact on the Gallade, causing him to fall back.

"Sandy! I didn't tell you to use Crush Claw! Bad girl!" I scolded and all she did was sweatdrop and rub her neck like it was an accident... I grunted and lightly pinched the skin between my eyebrows. "Oh well, you got him but I think a bit too much..."

"Slash..." Sandy smiled sheepishly.

"Watch out, here he comes!" I warned, pointing at the fallen blue-and-white creature pushing himself up. I noticed leaves were shivering and glowing a rainbow shade. I blinked. Then they started to float. My eyes widened. "Oh, shoot! I didn't know he had that move! It's 'Magical Leaf'! Counter it with 'Slash' when it comes!"

Sandy prepared herself and waited. The razor-sharp leaves came at an almost blinding speed. Just the moment I expected, Sandy slashed them and they ripped but that didn't stop them from attacking and they slashed at Sandy.

"Sandy!" I called out, but I already knew she was okay. She jumped up and was ready for the next command. I smiled. " 'Kay. This time, Sand-attack!"

I saw Shawn flinch in the corner of my eye and I giggled.

Sandy turned around and started to kick, sending sand flying into the Gallade's eyes, blinding him. He let out a cry but sustained himself. He used 'X-Scissors' again but missed.

"Protect."

A blue shield appeared over Sandy as the enraged Gallade used 'Magical Leaf' again but was deflected. Sandy looked like she would pass out from holding back 'Magical Leaf' but somehow, she forced herself for me.

I stepped forward, seeing her pain and exhaustion. "Sandy, you don't have to-"

"Slash! Sand san sandslash slash!" Sandy hissed back. I wasn't touching her now but I could understand her...She wanted to proove herself. It seems I haven't been paying much attention to her...Heh, I guess I owe her that. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Okay. Slash, again, but not too hard now," I commanded gently. Sandy smiled and nodded. She ran at Gallade and slashed at him. He seemed surprise, which surprised _me_ because he's seemed nothing but annoyed this whole time. "Stand back!" I ordered, taking out an empty Ultra Ball and throwing it before anything else. I didn't care, i wanted to proove that pink-head ball of annoyance once and for all.

Girls can do it too. It bobbed three times and finally gave in, stopping the red flashes.

Thousands of gasps ran across the students, even Mrs. Gem.

"She caught it! She caught a level 35 SHINY Gallade with a level 25 Sandslash!" one student gasped.

"That's better than Shawn! Pfft, forget him, better than _Hawk!_" another said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she challanged him!" another replied.

I smiled and looked to Shawn who was glaring with all his passion- his hate- and envy his heart held. I winced and turned back to the newly caught pokemon. I grabbed the ball and looked at the Gallade. "I think I'll name you...Alta, 'cause you were a Ralts before, right? Nice to meet you."

I turned around and walked up to Shawn's jealous face. I smirked, tapped the ball on his nose and said,"And that's how it's done~"

He growled as I followed the class.

After class, I ended up with a level 26 male Pidgeotto, nicknamed 'Tweety' and a level 25 female Lapras, nicknamed 'Sky' because of her scales.

I was glad for Shawn because he caught a level 21 female Aipom, which I influenced him to call her "Pompom." Oh, I'm so proud of myself~

It looks like he forgot all about what happened with Alta and him. I'm happy. I can't stand it when my friends are angery at me or anyone for that matter...

* * *

Battle Class passed and so did Beauty Class, which I really see no use for that class...

Here we are. Lunch. My favorite 'Class' of the school day. You could go to the Mall for food or waste money eating at school! Which, I find myself doing that. Alone. Again.

I'm alone in my own little table in a corner of the partially empty cafeteria. It was sorta dark in this corner. I guess because the light above me was almost going out. I'm actually use to this. I quite enjoy loneliness because I have time to think of myself...Time to think of the pain...

The overwhelming pain that engulfs my heart when I see someone else having fun and not me. That sadness that eats at you little by little, making you wish you were a mindless, heartless shadow just following someone or something. Making you wish you just...disappeared...knowing no one was going to miss you or even notice you were gone. No one crying. No one relishing in that last moment you were there.

I see a bunch of girl giggling and laughing, having fun. I felt something wet touch my left hand. I looked down and saw it was a water droplet. I touched my cheek with my right hand. Was I crying? I see the girls looking at me and they moved away. I guess I was...

I put my head into my arms. Crying.

Do you ever wonder...why you were born? Why you're even alive? Why you waste your time breathing, living? I do...A lot. I haven't heard from my mother or Father for awhile now. Do they not want me? Do they love me?

'Arashi, keep it straight. Stop being so negative! They probably lost contact with me! They probably don't even know I'm here!' I keep telling myself.

And then, I feel a cold hand touch my shoulder. I jumped up and looked to the person who touched me. She smiled at me kindly and touched my face, wiping my tears. She was moving her lips, talking to me, but i tuned her out, too stunned at who I saw to hear. "M...m...mom?" I whispered and blinked. She was gone.

" 'Mom?' Is she here?" the girl tilted her head, looking back. My hopes were so high... It was Lulu. That optimistic girl again. She was smiling ensuringly, still wiping my tears away.

"Wh...what did you say..?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I said 'What's wrong? Why are you crying?' " Lulu repeated.

"I..." I studdered, looking down.

"Don't tell me you're moping again!" Shawn's annoying voice echoed behind me. Oh no. I couldn't let him see me like this!

I burried my face into my scarf and looked away from him. I could tell he was confused because he leaned forward to see me but I just kept moving away from him.

"Arashi, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Shawn turned his concerned voice to a mocking gesture.

I winced and spun around, growling,"Nothing! It's nothing! Now will you please leave me the heck alone! I don't want to worry you, now please go away!...!..." I winced, actually hearing what I spat at the boy. I blushed and more tears fell down. I cluched my eyes tight and looked down. "I...I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

I heard a small snicker and Shawn started to laugh. "Ha ha ha! Kah ha ha! Arashi, you just never stop making me laugh!"

My wide amber eyes looked up at him, obviously confused. "Wh...what?" I asked, shocked at his response.

"You! Arashi! You're the craziest girl I've ever met! I've never met anyone who switch personalities like that!" he laughed.

Okay. I admit it. I wanna strangle him now...

I wiped my tears away with my scarf and managed a giggle. "...I-I'm sorry..."

"Arashi, we're your friends and being your friends means you have to deal with us, whether you like it or not!" Lulu patted my back and smiled, pointing a thumb at herself. "Also, it means that you can lean on us when ya needa!"

I watched them for a moment and smiled. "I-I guess...Alright!" I started laughing, causing Shawn and Lulu to look at each other for a moment and laugh as well.

"What're you guess doing without me?" a voice, somewhat empty, came from infront of us. I looked up to see Kizen with a tray with food on it. He had an intimidating look in his eyes but he had a kind smirk-smile, I really couldn't tell.

"Kizen!" Lulu cheered. "Come on, we were waiting for you!"

" 'we'?" Shawn grunted.

"Nice to see you too, Shawn," Kizen sarcastically looked at his brother and looked to me. "Why're we at this shadowy table? Let's go to our corner."

"Oh, yeah!" Lulu cheered with a jump. "C'mon, let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright, _sheesh_. Pesky woman..." Kizen rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Let's go, Arashi," Shawn said as he stood up and followed them. I smiled, grabbed my food tray and ran after them.

We actually across the whole cafeteria to a long table with another boy, who also looked like Shawn. I looked at him strangely and he tilted his head. I blinked and remembered that Shawn was a triplet.

The purple-haired boy blinked and stood up. "Who is she?" he pointed at me and puffed out his cheeks.

I looked at him with an expression that said,"what is this?"

"Relax, Ren, this is Arashi. She's a new student, she came yesterday," Lulu backed me up, rapping her arm around my neck and pulling me close to her. She closed one eye and smiled.

I nodded. "U-uh..y-yeah, I'm Arashi. Nice to meet you, uh..."

"The name's Ren!" Ren smiled with an eye closed and a thumb pointing at himself.

"Nice to meet you, Ren..." I completed my sentence. We all sat down and were enjoying ourselves for about a sweet and well-earned 5 minutes until another unknown voice interrupted us. Seriously, why do they keep speaking from behind me?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the nerd club?" the boy snickered. I spun around and glared at whoever it was.

The boy seemed very familiar, like I've known him before. He had shaggy brown hair, sharp amber eyes and a white T-shirt-jacket. The 'sleeves' were black and a white hoody was attached to the shirt. The pocket in between the jacket was black as well. Was he panda themed?

Two other strong-looking boys were behind him. One had silver hair with crystal blue eyes and the other had blond short hair, covered with a hat turned backwards.

The boy in the middle wore a smirk and intimidating eyes.

He was staring right at Shawn, who was standing up, one hand on the table, the other clenched in a fist, ready to pound his face, it seemed. Shawn clenched his teeth and growled,"What do you want now, Hawk?"

"Nothing. What could you possibly give me that I don't already have?" the boy called 'Hawk' laughed. He started to walk around the table and towards Shawn and his brothers. Kizen and Ren both stood up, glaring so hard, if looks could kill, Hawk would have his body in a coffin already shipped to the cemetery. Hawk continued,"I mean, come on. I've beaten you three combined already a hundred times. I have more respect than you'll ever have..." He smirked evilly and put a hand on the table, leaning closer, trying to intimidate his prey.

"So?" Shawn growled. I noticed his fist looking like it was about to bleed from him cluching it too hard.

I stood up and was about to take his hand- to try and stop it from about to bleed. "Shawn, I-"

"Who're you? Another noob accepted into this prison of a school?" Hawk snickered at me. I winced and looked into his eyes. I saw them flicker a bit and mold into a somewhat different shade. I blinked and looked again but it was as cold as his words. I guess I was just seeing things.

I growled and glared at him with hatred. "I'm Arashi. I guess you're the school bully? Keh, I was expecting more from the school bully than some scrawny kid trying to intimidate some random people he picked out of the cafeteria. Ya wanna pick a fight, punk? Come get me." I put my hands into a fist and readied myself. I saw from the corners of my eyes his two minions were shocked.

Hawk winced. His flinch formed into some sort of sick and twisted laughter. "You? You think you can beat me and my pokemon? Hah! You're half my size, Pip Squeek!" he tried to intimidate me but I just crossed my arms.

"I see. So you don't favour your pokemon, huh?" I asked, having my face dead serious.

"Favour my- girl, you're asking for it now..." Hawk growled.

I smirked. "What's that? Do I smell fear?"

He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "You..."

"Alright, if you insist, I challenge you, Hawk of the Kanto Region," I sat on the table and made myself look elegant.

I glanced over to Hawk with my eyes and a smile to see him wince in utter shock. "How did you..." he started and regained his 'honor.' "Alright, in the Gym after school. Meet me there or I'll go after you and make your life a living hell." And with that, he left with his minions.

I stood up and fell to my knees. "Oh mai goodness, what have I done...?" I was holding my nervousness inside for too long. Lulu and Ren ran to my side.

"That was amazing!" Lulu cheered.

"Why did you do that? Are you tired of living?" Ren exclaimed, flailing his arms everywhere.

"I...I..." I started but couldn't find the words. Shawn put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Nice job, Arashi," he said with a smile and a thumbs up. I hide a blush and looked down.

"Yeah, how did you know he was from Kanto?" Lulu asked me. I couldn't help but smile and I looked at her and put my hands on her shoulder, pushing myself up.

I looked at Shinka and he wagged his tail. "I think...I think I know him...that's why..."

"That's why you did what you did..?" Shawn completed the sentence for me.

I looked at him and for the first time, his jerkiness was kind and concerning but it was only for a moment. "I hope you beat the living smell outta that guy!"

I studied him for a moment. I then smiled and nodded,"Yeah!"

* * *

The rest of the day, I walked- er, _sneaked_ - around school, holding this paranoia that Hawk and his crew would beat me up if they saw me. I saw him a few times but he didn't see me.

Free Period came and I decided to just chill out in my room. I unlocked my door and stepped in, releasing all my pokemon so they could relax as well. "Make yourself at home, guys, just...don't reck it, please," I giggled.

Alta turned his back and sat in a corner. He seemed to 'Hmph' me and I growled,"Don't back-sass me, boy!"

He did it again and stuck a tongue out. "Oh, you little brat! Fine then!" I grunted at him and went to the bathroom to wet my face. I turned the faucet for the cold water on and cupped my hands together. The refreshing water swelled in my hands and seemed to be playing around as I wet my face. I took off my bandana and looked at the mirror. I studied the scar on my forhead. It was a the shape of an X. I sighed and wet that as well.

When I looked back at the mirror, I saw the face of Hawk. His glare so deadly, if looks could kill, I'd be on the floor bleeding with pokemon crying. I screamed and fell to the floor, looking at my mirror in horror and wide-eyed. Shinka and the others came in but all I could do was breath heavily. I stumbled up and peered to the mirror and blinked. That's it. I'm loosing it...My paranoia is eating at me little by little. I'M LOOSING IT.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the mirror. I saw myself again and sighed. I looked at my pokemon and smiled. "I..I'm sorry, It was just my imagination..."

I glanced at my bandana on the counter and tied it on my forehead again. I realized I was sweating and wet my face again with a soaked rag this time.

A bell rang across the halls and entering the dorms of students. What period was it? I was so busy being paranoid, I lost track...I reached my bag and pulled out my schedule. Oh? What is this? My heart starts to pounding and my face paled. Crud. It's the end of the school day.

I gotta find Lulu! I returned my pokemon to their poke balls and ran out my room. Where could she be? It was free period at the end of the day! She could be anywhere, and I need someone to back me up in my fight!

I ran to her door and banged on it. "Lulu! Are you here? Lulu! Open up! It's me, Arashi!" I stopped after about 5 minutes when she didn't open the door. I looked to Shinka and sighed, making him put his ears down. "Looks like we're doing this alone, huh, Shinka?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Do ya really think we're gonna let ya do this alone, Arashi?" Lulu's voice spoke from up ahead and I looked up. I smiled and ran up to her.

"Lulu! Kizen! Ren! ...and Shawn, too? Why?" I asked, too estatic to think straight.

"Why not?" Shawn snorted.

"Yeah! If you win, I wanna say how my best bud beat the school bully!" Ren exclaimed, ramming his shoulder to mine.

"...uh...Good...Good point..." I smiled sheepishly again. "Just...one question..."

"Yeah?" Kizen looked at me.

"Why do you guys have kimono's..." I pointed out.

Kizen had a red, gold and black kimono, to match his hair, Ren had a purple, gold and black kimono, also matching his hair and Shawn had a green, gold and black kimono, oddly enough this did not match...

"Why not?" Shawn annoyed me, poking my arm. "We just wanna. Gotta prob?"

"Er...no...not...particularily..." My eye twitched.

"Well, aaaanyways! Let's get going!" Lulu cheered.

"She seems eager to see you die..." Ren whispered to Kizen and Shawn.

"Shut it, all of you..." I growled.

"I didn't say anything," Kizen sighed.

"Fine! Fine! whatever! Let's go!" I grunted, running up ahead.

* * *

My heart won't stop running... It feels like a hummingbird's wings... Surely, he wasn't _that_ strong where I could...gulp...die... Ren's scaring me...Poo~

Here we are...I see Hawk on the other side of the field. He glared at me like I just killed someone he loved... What did I do?

He had a rattata on his shoulder and I had Shinka by my side. Shinka sensed my fear and brushed his fur against my leg. I smiled at him and he growled at Hawk.

"Glad you could make it, Arashi," Hawk smirked.

"I should say the same for you, Hawk," I replied. I looked at the stands on both sides. Filled to the brim but my four best friends were in the front seats. That reassured me... a little.

Hawk frowned at me and took a poke ball out. "Alright, enough talk. Let's brawl...Arashi!"

* * *

**Arashi- ...haaah...**

**Abi- x3 tee hee~**

**Arashi- shut it!**

**Abi- sorry, i couldn't help it~**

**Arashi- grrrr, fine, fine, whatever!**

**abi- well, that's it for today!**

**arashi & Abi- Bai Bai!**


	4. Memories part 2

**Abi- Hello, peoples =]**

**Arashi- yes, yes, I'm listening...**

**Abi- -_-'...Arashi...Arashi? Hellooooo?**

**Arashi- [listens to music] Dam dadi do, dam dam da doodi dam, dam dadi-**

**Abi- A-R-A-S-H-I!**

**Arashi- Whoa! Ow, my ear...**

**Abi- hmph, you never listen...**

**Arashi- i do too!**

**Abi- nope**

**Arashi- ya**

**Abi- nope**

**Arashi- ya**

**Abi- nope**

**Arashi- you guys out there realize she's arguing with herself and is loosing, right? x3**

**Abi- -_-' [twitch] Just do the disclaimers...**

**Arashi- Alraight, but this goes for all the chapters, so i don't do it anymore! **

**[clears throat] Abi WILL NEVER own pokemon or "shawn" "Kizen" and "Ren" those three belong to Dylan. SO BUG OFF.**

**Abi- o-0 uhm...ok, moving on...enjoy the story, everyone! ^^**

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

Usually...I'd say something cool or stupid, depending on how you view it, like,"I have no need for something so foolish as 'fear' or 'envy'," or,"Me? Scared? Ha! Either you've been deaf from hearing an Exploud's cry or you ready are stupid." But today...Those words have never been more false.

I really, really, REALLY hope Ren was just being a nut-case like his brother Shawn, overracting like that, saying Hawk could _kill_ me if he wanted to...

_Keh, luckily for me, I could hide and let my 'other self'- so-to-speak - out to play with the boy~ _

_I'm sure it'll go fine...I'll just put on the 'mask' 'they' granted me, kuh huh huh..._

_...! No!_

Oh!

No.

No, not again.

That same voice..from...from nine years ago...those people...Those...No!

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

_-Flash back-_

_How did a day that started so peacefully- Getting out of bed, Greeting Mother and Father, eating breakfast, playing with the siblings- end into a disaster for Arashi? She didn't have the black streak in her hair back then, then again, she didn't really have a split personality back then either. _

_Arashi was stunned to hear her father, Red, the Pokemon Champion, on the phone with someone. _

_"What?" he half-growled, half-gasped. She could tell he was upset and scared for something. _

_He turned around and yelled Arashi's mother sweet name that her father always found confort in. "Yellow! Something's wrong!" he yelled, passing Arashi and her brother who looked fairly similar._

_Arashi was fairly five years of age. She had short blond hair with amber eyes, not much of a difference. Not much but she did not share the black lightning strike as her fourteen-year-old self held. _

_Her brother looked the same. Shaggy, sun-striken yellow hair and amber eyes but somehow taller than Arashi._

_Arashi hid behind her brother, tightening her grip on his shirt. "I-is he mad, Onee-chan..?"_

_Two pokemon, an eevee and rattata were by their sides. They were with the twins ever since their birth, which was the same time as the twins were born._

_Though, now the young boy's name has escaped her mind and has been marked by a new name, she ,again, cannot quite grasp it. _

_Red ran upstairs and called for his wife's name again. _

_"It..It's gonna be fine," he reassured her, putting his hand on her head and bending down slightly to be face-to-face. "I'm sure it's nothing _that_ serious..." he smiled at her, with that smile that her dad had when he reassured her mom._

_Like father, like son._

_Arashi gulped and nodded. "O-okay..." _

_Yellow, a mother to two with blond hair in a ponytail and green eyes, wearing an orange 'dress' and black sleeves, then rushed downstairs,with Chuchu (Pikachu, F) and Pika (pikachu, M) on her shoulders. "Come on, kids. We have to leave, now!" she said and called for Dodosk, her dodrio. "Dodosk-kun, grab the twins! We have to get out of here!" _

_The dodrio came from the kitchen, hinting he was in the backyard again. As the bird ran, Yellow jumped swiftly onto his back without a sweat. She's done this more than a thousand times, appearently._

_He screeched and ran to Arashi and the boy. Shinka and Max jumped onto Arashi and the younger boy's head. Dodosk put his heads under them and ran out, having them slide to his back. _

_The five-year-olds cried in surprise as the bird pokemon rushed out with Yellow. _

_"Hush, my children," the mother whispered as they ran out of their oh-so-familar home. Yellow had six pokemon in her hands and she let four of them out as body-guards. _

_"Guys, please, guard us! They'll be coming!...I just hope your father makes it out as well..." Yellow whispered the last part. Arashi looked back and saw Golosk (the golem, M), Peesk (the butterfree, M), Omask (the omastar, M) and Ratty (the raticate, M), running behind us with incredible speed. _

_They were heading towards the Viridian Forest. 'Why were they going so fast? Why is Mom scared amd sad?' Arashi wondered. _

_She decided to say something. "Mami, wait! I-"_

_-BOOM- _

_Arashi gasped and looked back at her home. The roof was blown off and a black helicopter with a crimson 'R' sloppily painted on it floated above what used to be Arashi's home. The home she would play games with her family on Family Night. The home she would practice battles with her rattata, 'Max' and her brother and his eevee, 'Shinka'. _

_Tears swelled in Arashi's eyes. She tightened her grip on her mother's sleeve. "Mami..." she sobbed and wrapped her small arms around hers. _

_Yellow turned Dodosk to look back at the explosion. She gaped at the scene as a droplet of emotion rolled down her cheek like a wheel falling down a hill. _

_"Red..." she whispered and snapped back to reality. Dodosk turned around and started running again. _

_"N-no! But-but Mami! Daddy's still there! We have to go back!" the brother and sister kept prompting their mother. Multiple tears drizzled down the mother's face as she forced herself to go forward. _

_"He'll be fine! He'll fight them off! He'll be back, I'm sure!" she cried. "Your father...is not the one to break promises...He promised he'll make it out...He'll...He won't break a promise!" Yellow just kept repeating this over and over, trying to reassure her children and herself. _

_Pika seemed to be crushed because he never looked forward and kept looking back. _

_Arashi started crying. Not of fear. Not of pain. But of confusion. She didn't know what was going on at all! She was seeing blazing anger, paralyzing fear, deadly pain, and overwhelming sadness. _

_"Where's daddy?" she screamed into the air. _

* * *

_The broken family of three and nine pokemon finally stopped in a dense part of the Viridian Forest. Tears were shed uncontrollably and Arashi tensed up as a rain droplet fell onto her face. She looked up, trying to see past the thick leaves._

_It was getting dark. Arashi was shivering under her mother's jacket. They stopped by a thick tree that looked as if you could build a tree house on it. Yellow stepped off Dodosk as he knelt down. _

_"...I used to play in this tree all the time, kids," she said, putting a gentle hand on the the bark. _

_"Mami, what now?" the boy asked. _

_Yellow helplessly shook her head, leaving the two twins down-hearted. They pouted a bit and held hands, trying to keep their spirits up. _

_Yellow saw this and swallowed. "It's only a matter of time before they find us...Y-you're father said that they are even more powerful than ever..." her usually graceful voice cracked, sending a chill down Arashi's spine. _

_"Th-then...we should play hide-and-seek?" Arashi's innocence spoke. _

_Yellow giggled a bit and beckoned Peesk over. The butterfree reluctantly followed her order and she spoke softly,"Can you take the kids up the tree for me?" _

_The boy looked at his mother, confusion written all over his face. "what?"_

_"Don't worry, my little angel," Yellow smiled. "We'll be safe up there. The bad guys won't find us there." _

_Arashi smiled as Peesk carried her to the top of the tree, to a flat bowl-like section. Arashi giggled as she stumbled down onto the flat-like surface. _

_Yellow made her way up herself up the tree as well. One hand up, grasping the next branch or whatever it may be. Her feet followed suite, having slipped a few times, panicking her pokemon slightly. _

_She sighed as she and Peesk made their way up. Ratty also came up, just to provide warmth; it was september after all. _

_Yellow pulled her children close to her as she set her jacket over them. Ratty curled up by Yellow, giving her his share of warmth. Yellow sighed as she looked up at the worn-out canopy overhead, holding back the rain and giving shade. She looked down at her pokemon below and said,"Alright, guys, scatter. We need you on high alert, alright? I'm counting on you."_

_Her pokemon nodded and scattered in all sorts of directions. All but Ratty._

_Yellow watched her children slowly wonder off to sleep and she too became engulfed in darkness slowly. _

* * *

_Hours past as a loud voice woke the four from their short nap. _

_"They couldn't have gone far! Search high and low! I don't care if we have to destroy this forest, we must find the witnesses who saw us!" a clearly angered man yelled from the top of his lungs. _

_Yellow watched from behind the leaves. "Please don't attack, don't attack, please!" she whispered quietly to herself. _

_Ratty shifted on her lap and she smiled. She moved Ratty gently awake and smiled as Ratty looked up. _

_"Ratty-kun, can you go check on the others? Tell them to not attack until my say, alright?" Yellow instructed. Ratty nodded and climbed down the tree, rustling some bushes. _

_The Team Rocket Grunt turned around at the sound. "Who is it! Who's there!" he barked, taking out a poke ball. _

_Ratty innocently came out and sniffed the air, acting like a wild pokemon. The rat was smarter than he looked. _

_The grunt sighed, "It's just a stupid raticate..."_

_"Boss, I think you're being a bit too paranoid..?" another suggested. _

_Yellow giggled slightly as Ratty ran to find his friends. Ironically, he found them fairly fast. He told them not to attack yet and left it at that. _

_All the grunts came back under the tree. One spoke,"Boss, there is no sign of them coming through here."_

_Another said,"Yeah, all information says they flew."_

_"Grr!" the boss growled, clenching his hand into a fist. _

_Yellow smiled. She looked forward and saw Pika's head peer over a bush with the others. Yellow tried to get their attention without getting Team Rocket's attention. _

_Pika flicked his ear and looked up. He smiled and nodded and told the others. _

_"ZAP" _

_"WHOOSH"_

_"KRR"_

_"ZAP"_

_"FWOOSH"_

_"KEKEKEKE"_

_Those were the only sounds that were heard before there was an all out battle. Yellow jumped out of the tree and started battling with her pokemon. _

_She was winning, until..._

_"Surrender or the girl gets eletricuted," said the ominous voice from behind. Yellow gasped and looked back slowly. Her eyes opened wide as tears struck her face. _

_The man was holding Arashi with one hand and a pokeball with an electivire in the other. His face had an evil grin. _

_Yellow glared at him as anger and rage blinded her. "Let her go!" she growled._

_He smirked. "Fiesty now are we?" _

_he took a pocket knife out and gently pushed it against Arashi's head, making her scream and fight back. This struggling caused the man to strike an X. That worked too. _

_He smirked and looked up. " 'X Marks the spot.' " he mocked._

_"don't you DARE," Yellow spat. _

_The blond woman was too focused on glaring at the man, she didn't realized the boy was sneaking behind the man with his eevee. _

_"Shinka, 'quick-attack!' " he yelled, pointing at the man from behind. Shinka nodded and jumped off his shoulder, head-butting the man's back. _

_He gasped and dropped the pokeball and the helpless girl but the Electivire was released and use 'thunderbolt'. His instruction as soon as he escapes was to attack and the man's wish was fulfilled. _

_Yellow ran forward, fear now rising as she rushed to the girl before the bolt touched her child. It was too late. Arashi let out a painful cry as tears fell down her face, yelling,"Stop! Please! Stop it!" _

_All that Yellow could do was watch in horror as her child suffered. When the pokemon was drained and stopped, the girl's body was sizzling. There was a black stripe in her hair. Dead, torched, tortured hair. Though dead, it will grow but it's a scar that will always haunt the girl forever. _

_Yellow was too shocked and scared to move until the man reached the girl. She grabbed his arm and pulled it to his back. In a fit of rage, she stabbed the back of his neck with the side of her hand hard. The man gasped and passed out. She threw him on the ground and looked at another. _

_"Who's next?" she growled, cracking her knuckles. They gasped and all but one fled. _

_"You win today, but you'll be back," he smirked. _

_"I'll be back? Keh, you must be crazy," Yellow smirked as well. The smirked disappeared as she saw the man holding Arashi's twin with Arashi's Rattata. _

_"You'll come. You'll come, ku huh huh huh," he chuckled evilly and left, leaving Yellow to fight herself. Stay and help her near-dead child or get her other back. _

_Yellow fell to her knees and cried. _

_-Flash back end- _

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

And eversince then, My mother has looked at me sympathetically. I've grown to hate my new name and sympathy.

My brother...Onee-chan...

Standing. Right. Infront. Of. Me.

Sure, i was excited but...he's changed.

Hawk. I should have known.

"Keh, I feel sorry for you," Hawk's voice woke me from my thoughts. "Can't even keep still. Tsk, such a poor child. Cursed from birth, ne, Arashi-chan?" he chuckled.

I clenched my teeth. "You've changed, Hawk-san."

He eyed me weird. "What're you talking about?"

"...You really don't remember, do you?" I asked, a tear swelling up in my eye. I saw Lulu and the others looking at me but I ignored them. I forced myself to become completely oblivious to them.

"No, I have no clue what you're talking about.." Hawk said.

"Oh, right. You don't know me from the name 'Arashi', do you? What about Rose?" I said.

Hawk blinked and his eyes widen. "R-rose..?"

I looked down and turned away. "I see... I'll be leaving then...Maybe this embarrassment will end..."

"No, wait!" I turned around to see Hawk again.

"I just...Arashi, right? That's your new name?" he asked.

I hesitated and nodded.

"I just wanna...Max..." he said, looking to the Rattata on his shoulder.

My eyes widen and a tear fell down.

"But...before that...why do you...why do you look so different...?" I asked.

He walked across the field and stopped when we were face-to-face.

I don't know. Maybe telling you this is over dramatic, but it was emotional...

He fell to his knees. "I...I'm sorry..."

I knelt to his level as Shawn and Lulu jumped over the stand and ran to us.

"Wait, _please_ tell us you guys are playing..." Shawn grunted.

"Yeah! How do you know each other!" Lulu exclaimed.

"We're twins," me and Hawk both said.

A gasp echoed through the room.

"Oh, cooome ooon!" Shawn sighed. "I mean, I'm a triplet for pete's sake! I know how it's done! You two look nothing alike!"

"We used to," we said.

I looked at Hawk and put my nose on his head. I closed my eyes and sniffed it. "Why...do I smell dye?"

Hawk's face lit up in an all out blush. "U-uhm..."

* * *

**Abi- yeah, I stop here -_-' **

**Arashi- phew, thanks...I got tongue tied there ^^;**

**Abi- naw, It's cause I didn't really wanna do anymore drama...**

**To be honest, this one really sucked and I REALLY DO NOT want to re-read it -_- I beg goodness that Dylan does not read this chapter...**

**Well! Until next time!**

**Arashi & Abi- Bai bai!**


	5. Swimming in the Dark

**Abi: -sigh- ...yup...I'm all alone now T^T Arashi's with her flippin twin and her so-called 'boyfriend' -note sarcasm- :P**

**Whatevs. **

**I just noticed how many errors were in my last chapter...Woops, oh, well. **

**moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I. do. not. own. Pokemon. 'Shawn'. 'Ren'. Or. 'Kizen'. and. never. will. **

**now can I stop saying that each chapter?**

**Thank you for all my...4..supporters..I guess? Kat, you still got mai back, ne? **

**Thanks, Isan, Dylan, Amaranth22, and Kat, even though you never really emailed me, Kat...-emo corner- Poo~**

**Well, enough of my sulking, enjoy~~**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The water lake seemed so peaceful in the night as Arashi played,"Deep Sea Girl" by Hatsune Miku on her phone. The scarred blonde sat alone by a lake. It was dark and quiet. She was curled up, holding her knees to her chest. She didn't have her pokemon around, either.

She couldn't stop thinking of her mother after meeting with her brother. _Poor Mami...she's lost her two children and...she has no idea that they're alive or not..._ she thought.

"Maybe I should call her..?" she muttered, looking at her open phone. She reached for it and froze. "...but...what if she..." she closed her eyes and removed her hand from the iphone and put it to her head. "No...I just can't..." she muttered as bad thoughts flowed her head.

"No, Arashi, you can do it!" she encouraged herself and reached for the phone again and quickly scrolled down the contacts list. She stopped at 'Mami' and pressed it. She hesitated before pressing the 'Call' button.

_Riiing...Riiing...Riiing..._

_"The person you have called is not available at the time, please call again or leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

Hesitating, Arashi slowly plugged her other ear. "U-uhm...Mami...It's...It's Rose...You won't belive...You won't believe who I found today...Hawk. Er, yeah...I'm...I'm sorry for running away...I mean...It's not like...It's not like I had much of a choice...I mean...everyday you...you would always look at me with that 'I feel sorry for you' face..." she paused and breathed, holding back tears. "Listen...I'm in a high school called,'Champions' High'...Plus, my name's not Rose anymore, It's Arashi. Hmph, y'know like a storm...call me...bye..." _click._

She breathed and smiled. " 'Can't belive it. I did it!" she cheered and jumped up, throwing her hands in the sky. She twirled in circles and danced with the music from her phone with her eyes closed. Oblivious, she danced dangerously close to the lake's surface. Her foot slipped, breaking the soft dirt at the edge of the lake and submerging into the glass of liquid.

She let out a scream and held her breath as her heart blew up into her throat. Beating like a set of fast-moving wings.

* * *

Shawn's P.O.V.

Sigh. What a twist, huh?

Who knew that jerk would be _her _twin? Let alone siblings, but _twins_? Really? Out of all the positions in the world, they had to be _twins! ? _I mean, C'mon!

Right now, I'm just walking my anger out in the forest...

I kicked a rock, sending it flying towards a small tree and creating an ever-so-small hole. I growled and yelled.

I just want time to stop so I could recollect things.

Earlier, Kizen was trying to change my thought on something and I just hated it. Why don't people see that you can't just force your opinion on someone like that?

I hate those type of people.

With all of my heart, I hate their guts.

They could hurt sometimes. Don't they see that?

Erg! My life sucks at this point. My newest friend's related to that garbage people called,"Hawk" and my two brothers were testing my temper on something so rediculous!

I paused and I looked into the sky. The stars looked so...peaceful. Like their world was already set on pause and they were just drifting silently in slumber...

I wish I could do that...

All of a sudden, I heard a scream. It sounded like...Arashi!

"Arashi!" I yelled and ran to where I heard her scream.

What's going on here! ?

I ran to a dead end lake. I looked around and saw something glint on the ground. There. An iphone. I picked it up and turned it on. I dropped it as I saw Arashi and her parents. Strange, they looked so alike yet so different.

Wait. If her phone is here...where's Arashi? !

I looked everywhere and then saw some skids at the edge of the lake. I gasped.

Did she drown? !

Without thinking, I jumped into the water. With no hesitation, I opened my eyes underwater and looked at my surroundings.

Where is she?

The water's so dark I can't see!

I saw a shiny glint in the bottom of the water. That must be her! But...I can't breathe anymore...I have to go back for air...

I resurfaced, took a deep breath and then went back down. I kicked and pulled to swim towards the drowning girl. Wait, what was she even doing here?

Nevermind that, Shawn! She's about to die!

I saw the outlining of the girl just barely pulling through. I got close enough to her and grabbed her hand.

Oh no..Loosing air..again...

No, I have to keep going!

I pulled the small girl towards the surface. My face broke through the glass of water and I took a deep breath. I pulled the small blonde on the edge of the lake. I never removed the grip on her. Even though she was passed out, her face held the look like that optimistic brown-head, Lulu always shows.

I shook my head and pushed myself on the grass and then pulled her up. She may be small...but she was heavy...Sheesh!

I put her body on the grass with her head facing up. "Ok...Ok...Uhmmm...How do I do this...?" I mumbled, panicking.

I hesitated and finally swallowed, putting my ear to her chest. Her heart was..barely pumping...

"How do I do this..?" I kept muttering.

I put my hands on her chest and pushed. At least that's what I saw on TV...Hey! I'm no expert! Don't judge me! I just do what I see!

Nothing happened. Maybe...I didn't do it right?

Hmph, I'm not cut out for saving lives...

Grr, this is getting me ansty!

I wiped my mouth and bent down to Arashi's face, hesitated and thought,_Will she remember any of this? I hope not..._

God, I really hope she doesn't remember anything...

I did it. I finished the cycle and performed the so-called "CPR". I hope I'm doing it right...

I removed myself and watched. And watched. And watched. My heart was pounding louder than an Exploud...

Is she...is she dead? Dread swept my body.

That all disappeared as Arashi started coughing. She turned to her side and clenched her stomach as she coughed out water. She just kept coughing and coughing.

This is a good time to leave.

I stood up and started walking away before Arashi's hand grabbed my Kimono. I stopped and looked down slightly.

"Sh...Shawn..cough, cough...Did you...Did you save me..?" she coughed, still not opening her eyes.

I hesitated and then nodded. "Y-yeah..."

"...Th...thank you..cough, cough..." her soft voice spoke. She started opening one eye slightly.

"Are you..Are you okay?" I finally managed to ask.

She slowly nodded and coughed a few more times.

Good...

She removed her grasp on my kimono and I began to leave. Please, please, don't let her remember this...

She grasped her forehead. I noticed something that sort of looked ingraved into her forehead. Was it a scar? She removed her hand to look at it and then looked panicked.

"Oh no...Where is it? My...My bandana! Where is it?" she panicked.

She tried to stand but she fell down again. I remember the time we first met. Was this connected?

I saw the purple bandana with the white bat on it and walked to it. I bent down and picked it up. I studied it for a moment and then walked to Arashi.

"This is yours...right?" I asked, handing it out to her.

She exited her panic mode and looked up at me. She never once removed her hand from her foreward so I never got to see the scar again.

She smiled graciously at me and gently took the purple thing. She turned her head and put it on.

I decided to ditch my original plan of bailing on her...

"So, uhm...How'd you get that scar..?" I asked just to see a shocked face flash back at me.

"My-!..." Arashi studdered and curled up into a ball, holding her knees to her chest. She coughed a bit. It seemed she was deciding whether or not to tell me. "Do you really wanna know...?"

I studied her and wondered how it would turn out. I then nodded,"Yeah..."

She let out a sigh and looked down, having her bangs cover her eyes. She then replied,"Okay, well, You might wanna sit down, cough, cough."

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

Should I tell him? What would Hawk say? What would Shinka, Max and Mami say?

Erg! Who cares...

I curled up into a ball, holding my knees to my chest and sighed. I coughed a bit. I was still deciding whether or not to tell him. I decided and asked,"Do you really wanna know..?"

He seemed hesitant, like he was wondering if it was bad or not. He then nodded and answered,"Yeah..."

I sighed. Well, there goes my plan... I looked down. How will he react? Oh well, not my problem...

"Ok, well, you might wanna sit down, cough cough!" I coughed.

He studied me a bit and sat down across from me. It was dark so my story might frighten him but then again, knowing him, he's not the type to get frightened. He still had that stubborn, 'I'm tough' look on his face as he sat criss-cross.

I started telling him my story of that fateful day.

When I was finished, he looked at me sypathetically. "Wow...I feel..sorry for you, Arashi..."

My blood started to heat up and fumed. I clenched my teeth and bit my tongue. "Don't say that! I hate sympathy! It's...It's a waste of time! Don't you dare spew those worthless words infront of me!" I hissed, clenching my legs harder.

"Arashi, I...Okay..." He looked at me with a frown. I looked up at him and his eyes...Those green eyes still held sympathy. I don't understand! Why is he still doing that? He's not even the type of guy that _does _that!

"Why do you..Why do you do that?" I finally managed to ask.

He titled his head to his right. "What'd you mean?"

"I mean, you sypathize for me..." I replied, still looking him straight in the eye. I'm pretty sure I sent a chill through his skeleton.

It finally clicked in his head and his eyes widened and his checks turned rose-y. "I-I'm not sympathizing you! No! I just think that kids shouldn't go through what you've gone through!" he defended.

"That's what sympathizing is..." I sighed.

"Erk! No! I don't- Don't think that way! I'm not that kind of guy, you know that!" he pleaded.

I chuckled. Who knew he had that kind of mind? "Alright, Alright, Kimono-san~" I teased and forced myself up. My legs hurt still and I fell back down.

"Y'need help?" Shawn asked.

"Erk! Er, no, eh...y-y'know what? I think...I think I'll stay here for a while longer..." I lied with a sweatdrop.

"Well, okay..." Shawn stood up and started walking away. "See you...tomorrow, I guess...bye."

"Yeah, bye," I waved to him half-heartedly.

...

...

...

I hate my life...

* * *

**Abi: ...-siiiiigh-...-ssssiiiiiiiiigh-**

**I had to tweek it a few times just to get it flowing like it did x3**

**I picked up a few things while reading Fanfictions x3**

**Well...**

**-sigh- I'm still alone...T^T**

**Oh! I'm holding positions open for OC characters! ^^ Yay! You may run around in circles in glee now x3**

**Here's the bio: **

**Name: **

**Looks:**

**Gender: **

**Parents(Manga/Anime, optional):**

**Pokemon:**

**Hometown:**

**Personality:**

**Other?:**

**And if you guys haven't noticed, Arashi and Hawk both have the same power to understand pokemon if they touch them and they can heal them too. This option is only available for 2 others ONLY if they were born in the Viridian Forest! **

**That is all~**

**Well, Bai Bai! ^^**


	6. Alone Again?

**Abi- Hi! ^^ Good news! We have a new character coming~ Well, it'll be 2 when Kat stops her Facebook thing with the characters from Pokemon Adventures T^T Why, Kat, why?**

**Poo -emo corner-**

**Well! Anywho~**

**I'm going to choose a random character from this story to say the disclaimers from now on!**

**The disclaimer character is going to beee...-drumroll- Hatsune Miku! ^^**

**Everyone but Abi- WHAT! ? **

**Abi- ...what? I mentioned her in the last chapter, so she counts...**

**Miku- ^^ tee hee~ -skips on stage-**

**Disclaimer: Abi-chan doesn't own any of the characters but Arashi, Hawk and Lulu, and possible new characters later! She doesn't own Vocaloid or Pokemon either! ^^ all the other OC's and such belong to their rightful owners!**

**Abi- thank you, Miku-san! ^^**

**Miku- you're welcome! ^^**

**Abi- right, and with that, we start!**

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

"Arashi-chaaaaaan~" Lulu's voice woke me from a peaceful dream I had.

"WHAT! ? WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY BE THIS TIME? !" I screamed from inside my room. I didn't move from my bed because the nurse told me not to go anywhere while my foot healed.

Oh, right. The little 'Drowning scene' two days ago got me a twisted foot... Didn't Shawn know a girl like me was fragile to the touch? I-I mean, I'm not _that_ fragile! I-I mean I could break easily!...Er...I-I mean...OMG, I'm just going to shut up...

Lulu's voice brought me back to reality. "There's a new student and guess who's gonna be the lucky soul that's gonna be her guide~" she cheered.

My eyes sprung open. "No..."

"Yes~"

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

This is her. She has flame-red hair and a pretty face. Her eyes just remind me of my dad and she, uh...her appearence just reminds me of this one singer...

"Uhhh...Hi..." I waved shyly. I was holding myself up with crutches. Yeah. It's that bad. I really can't remember what happened that night that got me so screwed up.

Just...Kill me now...

Good side: No Gym!

She blushed slightly, obviously shy as well. "H-hi..." she muttered under her breath. I could barely hear her.

It was silent for a moment. I decided to say something. "So you're name is..."

"A-Amaranth..." she replied, again almost too quiet but I grasped that much.

"Amaranth? That's a pretty name," I smiled sheepishly. "My name is Arashi. Nice to meet you, Amaranth-chan." I held my right hand out to her.

Hesitantly, she held out her hand and we shook hands.

"S-so..what now?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, I guess now we have to go to the office to get your Starter Pokemon, Pokedex and Schedule." I replied, putting a finger on my chin.

"U-uhm...D-do you need help?" she asked. I looked up at her and she was pointing to my foot.

I smiled and replied,"Oh, no. I'm alright, I can manage. Thank you for asking, though!"

She smiled with a blush and nodded,"Uh, yeah, no problem."

"Alright, so let's get going, then," I said, starting to 'walk' away. I looked back at Amaranth and beckoned her to follow with a flick of my head. "C'mon, let's get going, Amaranth-chan."

She nodded and ran to my side. I could tell she was worried about me, but trust me, I GOTS THIS.

* * *

"Ah, welcome, Arashi, and...Amaranth, is it?" Professor Oak greeted us at the entrance of the office.

"Good morning, Professor Oak," I smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning," Amaranth bowed in greeting.

"Ah, right, we should get you your stuff," Professor stroke his chin, turned around and went into the room we went to when I came. "Come, come."

We looked at each other and followed. I was a bit slower but I still got there.

"Here, Amaranth," Oak beckoned her over to all the starter pokemon. "Take your pick."

"Uhm...can I see all the fire-type starters?" she looked at the Professor.

"Ah, yes. Here, they are," he pointed to them.

"Hmm..." Amaranth studied the starters.

She then reached for the first. She picked it up and saw a charmander in it. She closed one eye, stuck her tongue out slightly and put a finger up as if to lecture. "I think I'll choose you, Charmander."

I smiled. " 'Love' at first sight, ne?" I teased.

She and the Charmander both blushed slightly. "E-eh? N-no, that's not it!" she protested.

"Ho ho ho, well, here is your schedule and Pokedex, Amaranth," Oak gave her a red pokedex.

I could feel my eye twitch dramatically. "What? ! She gets a red pokedex and I get a _pink_? !" I exclaimed, pointing to the pokedex.

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry, Arashi. With your size, you just struck me as the girly type," Oak smiled sheepishly.

"You..." I growled. I think a vein just popped in my head...

"A-arashi-san, it's ok," Amaranth panicked. "I-i know a trick to change its color!"

I cooled down a bit and tilted my head. "a trick? What'd ya mean?"

"Just wait, I'll show you during free period!" she smiled.

I studied her and then nodded. "Well, what class do you have next?"

"Here..." she handed me her schedule.

My eyes widened and I smiled. "You have all of my classes!...Oh, darn, you have all of Shawn's classes too..." I drooped my head while handing back her schedule.

She titled her head while I looked back at her. "Shawn?"

"I introduce him to you," I sighed, struggling to turn around. I started to head out when my side back hit the frame of the doorway, sending somethings out. "Oh!" I was helpless.

"Don't worry, I got it," Amaranth smiled, bending down to get my stuff. She then looked at me and pointed to my bag. "Can I carry that for you?"

I studied her for a moment as she put the things back in my bag. "It seems heavy for you," she added.

"...Okay, if you want," I shrugged, struggling to take the bag off of me. I handed the white-blue-and-black bag to her.

She smiled and put it over her right shoulder to hang to her left hip.

"Let's get going, then," Amaranth skipped happily out and I was left to struggle to keep up with her.

"Slow down, please!" I called out to her with a sigh. "I can't really go far with these..."

"Oh, right, oops, sorry!" she apoligized, slowing down to my speed. She was talker than me, I saw.

* * *

We finally got to Lunch. It. Was. A. Long. Day.

I was waiting peacefully at our table for the Everybody. Including Lulu. They were spending the day with Amaranth. They started treating me like Chopped Liver!

I growled, broke my fork and stood up.

I took one of my crutches and my plastic-paper tray and...limped? to the nearest trash can. I didn't care. I think not caring is the first step to depression.

I threw it in the trash and on my way back to my seat so I could leave this place but I became unstable and fell. "Oof!" I cried and pushed my self up. I growled more and took my crutches and left the lunch room.

I decided to go shopping. Shinka jumped onto my shoulder and licked my cheek. I smiled and stroked his head before leaving the school.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

_What a pretty dress..._ thought Arashi as she studied the dress in the view-in glass of a store.

The dress was somewhat gothic dress. It was purple, blue and black with a butterfly-detailed hairband. The dress itself had a butterfly-pattern on it too. Plus, it was affordable!

she smiled and opened her wallet to peer inside but frowned. "Darn it, I'm 2 dollars short..."

She blinked when 2 dollars appeared infront of her face. "Here, take it," a boy's voice echoed from next to her. She saw her brother, now with blonde hair because she scrubbed out the dye hard the day after the 'battle'.

He opened his eyes half-way to look at Arashi, still facing forward.

"Eh? Onee-chan?" Arashi blinked and then smiled kindly. "Arigatou!" she tilted her head with a kind smile.

Hawk smiled then turned around. He began to walk away with his hands in his pockets. "See ya," he said before Arashi could say anything.

"Ah! W-wait, Onee-chan! M-matte!" she called for him. He stopped and looked back. "U-uhm..." she blushed a bit.

Hawk blinked and turned around to face her. He then smiled and ran his hand through his yellow hair. "Let me buy you ice cream, Arashi-chan."

"Etto?" she looked up at him and blinked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, lemme buy you ice cream, I mean, you're gonna be broke after you buy the dress ne?"

She gave him a chibi oblivious look. "Oh...yeah, that's right."

Hawk chuckled and walked towards the small and broken girl. He pat her head and asked for her wallet. "Let me get it for you," he said with a smile.

"O-ok," she replied and handed her money to him. He walked in the shop and a few minutes later, he came out with a big plastic bag.

"It's a really pretty dress, Arashi," he complimented. He looked at her and beckoned her to follow.

"M-my bag!" she said before limping towards him.

"I would give it to you but it seems you're a bit tied up there..." he looked at her crutches and she blushed.

"It-It's not _my_ fault..." she protested, puffing out her cheeks into a pout.

"Oh really? Who did it then?" he asked, now curious.

"I think it was Shawn, but he was trying to save me! It was completely an accident! I'm not entirely sure what happened that night but I was calling Mami-"

"Mami? You were calling Mom?" he looked at her.

She winced, swallowed and then nodded.

"Did she pick up?" he asked, looking forward again.

She closed her eyes half way and shook her head. "No..." she sighed sadly.

Hawk sighed. "I see..."

They made it to an ice cream stand and he put out a few dollars.

"Strawberry and..."

"Chocolate Mint chip, please!" Arashi cheered.

"Keh heh, and Chocolate Mint chip, please."

The man studied us and nodded. "That will be $2.50 please."

Hawk nodded and payed up. Taking both cones in both hands, he walked off, only waiting a moment for Arashi to catch up.

* * *

The two were on the roof of the mall, looking at the island's features in silence. Arashi licked her ice cream with no effort, blankly watching some wingull flutter by.

A party of five walked out of the mall, causing Arashi to break her cone in anger as she spotted Amaranth's fire red hair and her pretty face laugh at Shawn's meaningless jokes.

"Hey, Arashi, calm down," Hawk put his hand on her lap, causing her to cool down a bit.

"This is why I'm never able to make any friends..." Arashi coughed, hiding her eyes with her bangs. She finished her ice cream and threw the cone of the roof. A small stream of water fell from her right eye.

"Friends? That's been hard for you?" Hawk wondered, tilting his head.

Arashi nodded, turning around from her seat and jumping off the 'rail' and grabbing her crutches. She struggled but stood up and limped towards their bags which were tossed to the side on the roof.

"Why?" Hawk finally managed to ask.

Arashi stayed quiet for a moment. "Because of my disorder."

"Disorder?"

"Multipersonality Disorder."

"Multi..y'mean..."

Arashi nodded and bent down to get her bag but fell with a small panick screech.

"Arashi!" Hawk ran to her and helped her up.

"I'm ok," she smiled sheepishly at him and grabbed her two bags.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"..." he studied her for a moment. "Okay..."

* * *

Amaranth's P.O.V.

Arashi-san was very nice to me.

She showed me around and even introduced me to her friends!

Can you keep a secret?

...

I think Arashi-san likes Shawn.

I mean LIKE like...

But I don't mean to butt in but I sort of find him cute!

I hope that feeling will fade away soon!

Right now, We're at lunch! Lulu offered to show me around the mall and I accepted it. Then the next thing I knew, the triplets were joining us!

I feel very loved. -^^-

We were eating at Panda Express when I realized something.

"Hey, guys, where's Arashi-san?" I asked.

Shawn snorted and then looked around. "I thought she was right behind us?"

"...Gr, you idiot, she wasn't here to start with!" Kizen smacked his head.

"Hm, maybe we should go- there she is!" I noticed Arashi-san looking at some gothic dress through the view-in mirror.

She had a sad look on her face and then a blond boy came. They started talking and Arashi-san was smiling. I smiled at the thought of her happy made me happy.

I then saw the boy leave into the shop only to reappear with a bag. Was it the dress?

Was she...was she cheating or something? Is this some sort of Love Triangle? !

Am I intervening?

Shawn snorted while he held the side of his head with a hand, one eye closed and a disgusted look on his face.

"Hawk," he sneered with hatred.

"Eh? You know him?" I asked. "Who is he? Is he Arashi-san's boyfriend? ?"

Shawn blinked at me and snickered. "I guess, in a way..."

"!" So this _is_ a LOVE TRIANGLE! AAAHH! "Wh..what? !"

Lulu smacked Shawn's shoulder, making him flinch and growl at her. "No-"

After that, I totally tuned out their yelling, too focused on panicking.

I looked back at Arashi-san and 'Hawk' but they were leaving.

* * *

We were exitting the mall when I heard talking and I looked up to see Arashi and the boy sitting on the ledge of the roof of the mall with ice cream. I gasped and smiled with a wave.

Was she paying any attention at all?

She threw her cone to the ground and turned around to leave.

"Arashi-san! Wait!" I tried to call for her but she was too far away.

"Eh? Do you see Arashi?" Lulu asked me and I nodded. I pointed up to the roof.

"She just left," I said and felt Shawn pull my arm. "Sh-shawn? What're you doing?" I felt my face turn hot.

"Getting you away from the cones falling from the sky," he smirked as he pulled me towards my friends.

I giggled and then tried to remember seeing her face.

I remember I saw something glitter off her face and gasped when I realized she was crying.

Why was she crying?

I need to know so that I can help!

* * *

**Abi- How'd ya like it?**

**Miku- I liked it =3**

**Abi- aw, thank you, Miku-san! ^^**

**Miku- You're welcome~**

**Abi- well, that's all for today~**

**Miku & Abi- Bai Bai! ^^**


	7. Slaps and Announcements

**Abi- I'm baaack!~~ ^^**

**So, last time, Arashi was treated like chopped liver and left to die!**

**Arashi- Kah- Abi! ! )x**

**Abi- ha ha, sorry x3**

**Arashi- hmph...**

**Abi- ok, so today, disclaimers go tooo...Amaranth! ^^**

**Amaranth- O-okay, I'll do my best...**

**Disclaimer: Abi doesn't own anything but Arashi, Hawk, Lulu and then plot. everything else belongs to their rightful owners~**

**Abi- thank you, Amaranth! ^^**

**Amaranth- y-you're welcome. -^v^-**

**Arashi- -dying of laughter-**

**Abi- ...okay, moving on...**

**enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

Free preriod.

Amaranth came over and now I'm stuck in my room with that red-head friend-theft!

"Okay, so, what about that 'trick' of yours, Amaranth-chan?" I grunted, sitting on my bed.

"Okay. To start, though, do you have duct tape?" she asked. I almost fell off my bed at that.

"D-duct tape? Why?" I asked, keeping my composure.

"That's the trick. We color the duct tape and tape it around the pokedex," she smiled.

I fell off my bed and choked on my saliva.

"Erk..." I coughed. "_THAT'S _the trick? !"

I pushed myself off the floor.

Amaranth was bent over my way with her finger on her chin as though to wonder what just happened.

She's the oblivious-type, I can tell...

She smiled as soon as she saw I was fine. "Well, yeah, It's quite simple!"

"Well, yeah, I can see that...-_-' " I sighed and walked to my closet. I spotted my box from when I first came to this school and dug into it.

I took out duct tape and some sharpies of various colors.

I grinned as I showed it to Amaranth.

She clapped her hands together and smiled cheerfully. "Yay!"

We spent the rest of the period coloring duct tape with the sharpies. My pokedex turned into this ultra-techno-like thing with white, blue and black. The buttons were colored a bright azure blue, like the sky, and the edges of the screen was black and everything else was white with these epic robot-like linings in black every here and there.

Amaranth's was fire-themed. Red, orange and yellow with a flame on the bottom and top. She _really_ loved fire-types... and with just a spray of water, that flame would be extinguished.

We giggled and joked around here and there.

Amaranth stopped all of a sudden and looked down with a nervous look on her face.

"Eh? Amaranth-chan? What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head.

"U-uhm..." She blushed. "I saw you earlier with your boyfriend, Hawk..."

My eyes widen. "B-boyfriend?" I blushed majorly. And then the name 'Hawk' slapped my face. "Hawk?"

She continued. "A-and, I noticed you had a, uh, a special..uh...it's just, th-tha way you comunicate with Sh-shawn is, uh...D-do you like Shawn? I-I don't mean to interfere in your bussiness b-but..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it there missy! I do not have a boyfriend, and even if I did, I wouldn't choose my own _twin_...No matter how cute he is..." I muttered the last part under my breath, looking away.

"T-twin? !" Amaranth gasped. Her face turned red in embarrassment. "I-I-I-I-I a-am s-s-so sorry...Arashi-san.." she bowed a bit as she apoligized.

"Who told you that he was my boyfriend?" I tilted my head and raised an eye brow.

"Sh-shawn..." she replied, raising her head slightly.

"Sh-" I started. I snapped, switched and then I bent my head down. A vain just popped in my skull and I cracked my knuckles. "Do you know where he is right now..?"

"I think he's in his room...?" Amaranth thought for a moment. "Wh-"

SLAM.

I shut the door and limped towards the dead man's room.

"A-arashi-san! Your crutches!" Amaranth opened the door and raced infront of me. She saw my angered expression and backed off. "A-arashi-san..."

I got to his room, knocked on his door hard and yelled,"SHAWN, OPEN THE FLIPPIN' DOOR. YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, DUDE, DEAD! ! !"

"U-uh, I'm in the middle of something!" he called back.

I kicked the door and it swung open.

Shawn was playing on an X-Box and he looked to me. He winced as his eyes got to be as wide as a full moon. "Uh oh...A-arashi, I-i'm s-sure whatever I did, I-I'm sorry a-and...H-hey, uhm...wh-where are your crutches?"

I ignored him and limped towards him. I made my hand flat and slapped his face. "That's for my twisted foot-" _SLAP._ "-and that's for lying about my brother being my boyfriend!" Two hand prints marked his face. I smirked and pointed to the mirror in his room. "Your make-up looks good on you," I mocked.

He turned around slowly and looked at his reflection. A horrorfying look struck his face as he fell off his bed and pat his cheeks. "M-m-m-m-my b-beautiful face...y-y-y-you...m-m-m-my beautiful f-f-face..." he cried chibi-style.

"Let's go, Amaranth..." I said and turned around. I bounced out of his room only because the pain was getting to me finally and I couldn't let my foot touch the floor.

"A-arashi-s-san! I-i-i thought..." Amaranth raced after me. She provided support to my side so that I didn't fall.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DISERVE THIS! ! ! ? ?" Shawn exclaimed from his room.

* * *

_beeep~_

The announcements started. A boy spoke.

"_Excuse this interuption for all teachers and students. This is the student body presedent speaking! This weekend, Champions' High will be hosting a Talent Show Night~~ That's right! A night where everyone's welcome to show their stuff! _

_"Whether it's singing-" _

_"-dancing-" _

_"-drawing-"_

_"-Magic-"_

_"-or doing the disqusting in putting your whole foot in your mouth, then this is the time for you to shine!"_

_"Ha ha, that's right, Clover! My mother always said,'Aim for the moon, and even if you miss, you'll always land among the stars!' Hah hah hah!" _

_"Er, yeah, Mike..." _

_"Well, that is all! Sign into the front office during Lunch or Free Period!"_

_"Thank you~" _the two signed off the intercom.

Amaranth looked at me excitedly. "Did you hear that? !"

I nodded with a sigh. "Yeah..."

"You should be in it!" Amaranth pulled on my arm. I slipped out of her grip and plopped my head on my bed and took my pillow over my face.

"N-no, I have no talent..." I mumbled, peeking from under my pillow.

"Oh, don't be so coy, Arashi-san!" Amaranth playfully pushed my shoulder.

I grunted and pulled my pillow over my face fully. "No! I'm only going to embarrass myself! Why don't you do it?"

Amaranth giggled. I could tell she was shaking her head. "Oh, no, never! I'm way too- Oh, no, I just can't!" she exclaimed.

"See? Then stop pestering me with that..." I sighed.

"I know, I know," she giggled. "..Oh, Shawn asked me to give you this yesterday~" she said and something plopped on the pillow.

I peeked out and felt for whatever it was.

A CD case was on the pillow. It had a blond girl in two ponytails on the side. The case itself was gothic-like and the girl had a dark blue butterfly dress.

I flipped it over on the case to peer at the songs. "What the..."

"Utau Hoshina," Amaranth smiled.

I tilted my head at her. "I have never heard of her ever..."

"Look her up, she very popular in southern Japan and she's made her appearence even in animes!" Amaranth smiled.

"Wow..." I said, looking back at the case. _Maybe..._

"Ok, well, I'll be leaving, Arashi-san~" Amaranth giggled and left.

"Ok, bye..." I was still focused on the CD.

I started thinking of the Talent Show. "We have about 5 days to practice..."

* * *

Lulu's P.O.V.

I'm afraid that Arashi-chan feels...abandonned...

I just tried to talk to her after lunch and she said,"I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to talk, I have to go now."

I feel bad...I mean, yeah, she was new, and still is and we have no right to 'abandon' her now but that look...

Her flame orange-red eyes...It stung with her words. Her pupils held poison in them and at the same time regrt and sorrow. It's like she's been scarred mentally.

And to make things worse, I took a nap during Free Period and I totally flipped out with this weird dream!

It was so scary!

I saw Shawn and this one guy with white hair in the same bed! EWWWWW~~! ! ! ! I never knew he was SHOTA(("The pairing with the same genders" or whatever...)) ! EWWW~~~! ! ! ! Oh, man, I think I hurled a little in my mouth... Ugh...

I screamed and then I woke up...

Now, I'm making my way to his door. I then saw Arashi-chan and Ama-chan rush out of his room...er..limp out...

And then this:

"WHAT DID I DO TO DISERVE THIS! ! ! ? ?"

I peered into Shawn's room and I saw him chibi Shawn on the floor, on his side and with a pillow over his head.

"Lulu, ith thatf thouf?(Lulu, Is that you?)" he mumbled under the pillow.

"Er, yeah, what happened to you?" I asked, running to his side. I reached for the pillow to take it off but Shawn wouldn't let me. "Sh-shawn, take off the pillow..." I pulled again.

He shook his head. "NO! Arashi put a curse over my face..."

"Pfft, what? Don't be rediculous...Just let me-" I pulled the pillow out of his grip finally. "-se- whoa! What happened to your face, Shawn?"

He sat up and gave me that chibi look he gives me sometimes. "She swapped me..." he pouted.

I pat his pink head and shook mines. "Oh no, that's not possible..."

"But is twue! Is twue! Is twue! Is twue!" he cried and started to flail his arms up and down.

"O-ok! Ok! I'll-I'll go talk to her! I'll go talk to her! EEK!" I exclaimed and ran out of the room. "Oh and also..." I told him about my dream and he had a pale look on his face. He let out a scream but I closed the door before and ran with my tongue sticking out.

I walked towards Arashi's room and then announcements came on about the Talent Show. I clapped my hands together and automatically thought of Arashi-chan!

I started running towards her room and ran into Amaranth. "Ama-chan!" I exclaimed, jumping on her shoulders.

"Wh-whoa, Lulu-chan!" she laughed.

"Wheren't you with Arashi-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just in her room," Ama-chan pointed to Arashi-chan's room and I nodded.

"Ok, thank you!" I waved and we parted. I was about to knock on Arashi-chan's door until I heard music and then a singer. That singer being Arashi-chan.

I squeeled and then opened the door. "Arashi-chan! That was terrific!" I exclaimed. Arashi was wearing blue-black panities and a blue-black bra and her face lit up.

"C-close the door, Lulu!" she exclaimed, covering herself with a blanket that was casted onto the floor.

I blushed and slammed the door shut. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were-"

"I was about to change..." she interrupted, looking down. She was by her closet with music playing. It seemed like Karaoke because through the entire song there were no words.

"S-so, uhm...Didja hear the announcements?" I asked, looking down.

She put on a pair of pajama pants and plopped on her bed and started to read a manga. "Yup, Amaranth-chan tried to get me to sign up."

I smiled. "Yeah, I think you should! I heard you singing and I think you'd do great!" I noticed she was still in the bra...More like a _helping_ bra... "Uhm...won't you put on a shirt?"

She looked up at me from her manga. "Why would I do that? It's my room; there's no law against being shirtless in your own room, is there?" she asked, reaching to her drawer top for an apple juice box.

"Oh, er, no, It's just...er, nevermind that! Back on topic, I think you really should try out the Talent Show!" I cheered.

Arashi looked at me again and stopped slurping from the apple juice box. She sat up and took a deep breath. "Litsen, I know that wasn't all you came here for..."

"Oh, um..yeah, did you slap Shawn?" I asked, thinking about it for a moment.

"Yeah."

I gasped. "But-but why?"

"He deserved it."

"...why again?"

"He lied to Amaranth-chan."

My eye twitched. "Pardon?"

"You heard me.." she took a sip from her juice box.

"Uh..." I started towards the door. "Well, um...bye..." I waved awkwardly.

"Yeah, see ya," she waved lazily and returned to her manga.

* * *

**Abi- aaaand CUT**

**Well, was I lying, Dydy? about the dream?**

**I told ya I don't kid with Shota's x3**

**Also, if you're wondering about Utau Hoshina, she's a singer in another anime, "Shugo Chara" Check it out sometimes! ^^**

**Well, guys~**

**Abi, Arashi, and Amaranth- The Triple A's salute you~ Bai Bai~!**


	8. Shotas and The Truth

**Abi- Hai! (^ω^)~**

**Yeah, I'm a neko now-nya, :3**

**Sorry it took so long, I was working on my Vocaloid fanfics x3**

**Ok, so today, Shawn is sayin' the disclaimers-nya! ^^**

**Get'cho butt in here, boi-nya! **

**Shawn- -grunts and moans- Fine...**

**Disclaimer: Abi owns nothing but Lulu, Arashi, Hawk and the plot. Now can I go?**

**Abi- nyo. **

**Shawn- what? Why not?**

**Abi- scratch mai back-nya...**

**Shawn- what? No!**

**Abi- -glare- Dude-nya. -scratches-**

**Shawn- ow! ok, ok! -scratches back-**

**Abi- aww...Ok, guys-nya~ Enjoy the sto- NYA! OW! THAT HURT-NYA!**

**Shawn- -snicker- sorry**

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

Two weeks in my new school and I already made enemies.

Like this one girl, who's surprisingly shorter than I am...she's a B.

She has super short purple-black hair, sharp purple-black eyes and the longest stinking purple shirt ever.

All her pokemon are already evolved and she states that she's has 'royal blood'. Do I believe her? No. She also has this strict 'No boys within 5 feet' policy.

She called me a derp boy yesterday. I kicked her.

She said that my black stripe totally ruins my form and compliments my bad attitude.

I kicked her again but she didn't budge. What's her problem?

...Is there anything wrong with my hair..? This is messed up...

Now I'm insecure T^T

Should I do something about it?

Hm...Maybe I'll do something this weekend...?

Hmm...

Well, anyways, right now, I'm limping through the forest with Shinka.

Some swablus flew past us, making me jump slightly but no big deal.

I heard a rustling and then a sneeze.

"Eh? Is someone there?" I asked aloud, limping closer with my crutches. I peered silently through a bush, kneeling down.

Shawn was sound asleep in a tree. "Eh? Shawn?"

I studied him and then held back a laugh when I saw his cheeks still held the hand prints.

I looked to Shinka who was struggling just as bad as I was.

"When I give the word, push him off the tree, 'kay?" I whispered.

Shinka flicked his ears and nodded.

He silently scurried towards him as I got my Iphone out. I went to the camera and set it to video.

I pressed the record button and then put thumbs up as Shinka nodded and head-butted the pink-headed boy off the tree. He let out a yelp and then landed on his head. His legs were above his head as the top of his back and bottom of his neck rolled down.

He quickly scurried up as Shinka hid and he looked around quickly.

He calmed down as soon as he didn't see anyone.

He stood up and dusted himself off. "Phew, good thing no one saw..."

"Think agaaain~" I stood up and moved my phone from side to side.

His face paled. "Wh-what're you gonna do with that..?"

"Let's see if Youtube would appreciate this~" I pretended to fiddle with the phone.

"N-n-n-no w-w-w-wait a m-minute! S-stop!" Shawn pleaded and ran towards me.

He jumped for the phone but I moved it away, making him fall to the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah~ Bad boy~" I teased.

"Don't send it to youtube! Please! I beg of you! I'll do anything!" he pleaded, putting his hands together.

I decided to take advantage of this moment. I put my finger on my chin and looked up with my eyes. "Hmmm...anything, you say?" I chuckled.

"ANYTHING~!" he repeated.

"Okay. You're gonna be my butler, then~" I stuck my tongue out and closed one eye while tapping my phone on his nose.

"Y-your butler? ERK- no! Never!" he shook his head, sitting down criss-cross and crossing his arms.

"What should I name the video...'Dork Falling Out of aTree'? 'Fail To Notice an Eevee'? Oh! How about 'Slakoth Dork Tree Fail'!" I said and spun around.

"NOOOOO~! ! !" he gasped. "FINE. FINE. I'LL BE YOUR BUTLER."

I smirked. "Good boy~"

"FINE. I'm leaving..." he grumbled, standing up and heading back to his spot. I chuckled, stuck my foot out and tripped him.

I heard a rustling noise, a gasp, a muffled noise and then a scream. I turned around to see my blond brother and Shawn...OMG. The two boys were on the ground with pale faces.

"Wh-what happened...?" I asked.

"I tripped..." Shawn and Hawk both said. "And we-we...we...EEEWW~! ! ! !"

Shawn sat up, stuck his tongue out and started to brush it off with his hands. "EWWW~! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? !"

"Burgh..." Hawk's face turned green and he stood up and ran towards a bush and...hurled. I gave a disgusted look.

"Ew..."

"Y-yeah..." Shawn nodded. "Erk...MY TURN." He stood up and ran after Hawk.

"Kuh-huh, kissy-kissy accidents~ Love it! Lulu was right, you _are_ Shota!" I snickered.

"Well, gotta go~" I stuck my tongue out and I fled slowly with my crutches.

How did I know this was going to happen?

Ha Ha! This is just too good! Shinka jumped on my shoulder, looked back, pulled down his eye lid and stuck out his tongue.

It would be amazing if Shawn actually enjoyed it! Ha ha!

* * *

The next day, I called Shawn's phone.

"Hello~ Shawny~" I teased.

_"What is it, blondie."_ he growled.

"Oh, Shawny~ Don't be mean~ You'll hurt my feelings, boo hoo..." I started to fake cry.

_"ERK- Oh, uh, d-don't cry!" _he pleaded, which made me laugh.

"Shawny-poo~ You must learn how to take care of a lady~ I need your help today, Shawny~" I said with a smile.

He moaned. _"UGH, This is the 5th time today... what is it now? !" _

"Can you buy me some pizza~? I'll let you have some~ Oh! How about we invite the gang to a Pizza Hut or something?"

This seemed to pipe up his attention for he was at my door after I said it. "How did you..." I shook my head and stood up. I limped for my crutches and towards Shawn.

"Let's go now!" he cheered.

"Um...Did you invite everyone..?" I asked.

A dumbfounded look appeared on his face. "Oh...Yeah, forgot that part..."

I sighed, swinging my bangs to the left side of my face like my mother.

"Call them, will ya? I sorta have my hands full, Shota-san," I teased, sticking my tongue out slightly.

His eye twitched and he grunted,"Sh- I'm not shota! I'm telling you, it was an accident! I didn't mean to kiss your brother! YOU TRIPPED ME."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. C'mon, let's go, Shota-san."

I started to limp out of my room, wait for Shawn to leave and then lock my room.

" 'You calling them?" I asked.

"I texted them all. They said they'll meet us at the entrance of the school," he replied. I just nodded. Shinka was on my shoulder and rubbing his cheek against mine. I giggled and nudged back.

"M'kay," I nodded to Shawn.

He nodded back and we ended up at the entrance of the school.

My happy expression flattened. "Darn, it's raining..." I grunted.

"ARASHI-CHAAAN~"

"Oh crud..."

GLOP.

...

"My foot..."

"Oh! Oops! Sorry, Arashi-chan!" Lulu laughed and helped me up.

"God, you almost killed me..." I said, fixing my grasp on the crutches.

"Hey, how much longer 'til you're off those?" Amaranth asked.

"The nurse said about a few more weeks and then I'm hooome freee~" I beamed.

"Yeah, how'd it happen anyways?" Ren asked. I turned to him and he...he reminded me of a skitty... He was all chibi and yawn-y.

"Y-you don't wanna know..." I sighed.

"But I wanna..." he yawned.

Shawn grabbed his cheeks with a hand. "But. You. Don't. Wanna. Know."

"NYOOO~! ! I WANNA KNYOW~~! ! ! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!" he started to flail his arms up and down.

I winced and Ren smacked Shawn. "Outy..." Shawn pouted, rubbing his cheek. "Mai teek..."

I facepalmed. "We'll tell you when we get to Pizza Hut."

"Fine," Ren pouted, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms.

I sighed and looked back at the rain. "How're we gonna get through without getting wet?" I wondered.

"Rain gettin' ya down, Arashi?" Shawn poked me.

"No, I just...don't..like water, that's all..." I answered, shoving him away with my elbow.

"I hear you..." Amaranth sighed.

"Heh, no you don't-"

"Let's just go already~" Lulu pushed all of us down the stairs.

"Wha- wait! Oh no! My hair! EEK!" I screeched. I dropped my crutches and covered my head but fell on my butt. "OOF!"

"Arashi-chan!" Lulu ran to me and helped me up.

"Oh, s-sorry, I-I _really_ don't like water..." I muttered.

I closed my eyes and shuddered. Every drop of water that dripped on my skin shot chills up my spine and back again.

And then it stopped.

I blinked and looked up.

Shawn was holding an umbrella up. "I knew it was going to rain today..." he sighed. He was outside of the umbrella, had his hand on his hip, and had his eyes to the side. There was an ever-so-light blush on his vulnerable cheeks.

I blushed violently and studied the boy.

He moved his sea-green eyes to meet mine and I winced.

"Well, let's get going," he sighed, moving his hand through his unaturally pink hair.

For once...this annoying boy...actually looked...

_Dreamy_ and _cute._..

I shook my head.

Erg, what am I thinking? !

This pest can never...

...

Maybe...Maybe Amaranth-chan was...maybe she was right..? Maybe I _am_ falling for him...

ERG!

My life is so complicated...

Hmph.

* * *

Before I knew it, we were at Pizza Hut.

"A-RA-SHI-CHAN! ! ! !" Lulu screamed in my ear.

"Ah! Wh-what?"

"I saaaid~ 'Why are you so quiet?'" Lulu repeated.

"Ah-eh?" I blinked. Was I being quiet the whole time?

Oooh, this can't be good...

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Arashi sipped lazily on her soda. Her hand was set on Shinka's head.

_"Arashi-sama..." _Shinka sighed. Arashi was a mystery. The fact that she could understand pokemon upon touch and heal them too was mystery enough, but ever since Arashi ran away from home, her thoughts and expressions became a mystery itself when she started to 'think'.

Shinka sighed. _"Arashi-sama? Why aren't you eating? You always eat pizza happily..." _

"Oh, shinka..." Arashi sighed, not moving her dull eyes from the table. She blinked and a fake smile formed on her pale face.

Shinka blinked and nudged her hand. She jumped on the table and spilled the soda on her lap.

"Shinka-san!" Lulu exclaimed.

Arashi was unmoved, making Shinka to fold his ears. This isn't right.

The last time this happened was...Oh... Shinka shuddered at the thought.

He used scratch on her, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Wha-ow! My arm!" she yelped, grabbing her bleeding arm.

"Arashi-chan!" Lulu exclaimed running to Arashi and tapping her arm with a rag. She swung her head to Shinka angrily and glared. Shawn and everyone cornered Arashi to help her.

"Arashi-san, are you okay?" Amaranth asked.

"Oh, uh..." Arashi seemed to be at a loss of words for she hadn't realized what happened.

"What with you blanking out like that, it's no wondered why that eevee did what he did," Ren snorted.

Shawn smacked his shoulder and Shinka started to lick Arashi's wound.

Lulu swatted Shinka away. _"Wha!" _

"No, bad Shinka! You'll infect her!" Lulu growled.

"N-no, Lulu-chan...It's alright, honest. If anything, he's helping me..." Arashi smiled weakly at Lulu, gently taking the napkin and rubbing it against her arm.

"But...Arashi-chan..." Lulu looked at her worriedly.

"No-No, it's fine..." Arashi smiled sheepishly. "I'm, uh, gonna go to the restroom. D-don't wait up, okay?" Arashi stood up, got her crutches and limped to the lady's bathroom.

Shinka was left to watch his true master's sister walk off. He sighed.

It was silent afterwards and then Amaranth spoke. "Um, y-y'know, guys? I've been studying Arashi-san and, um, she's sorta, y'know...she's been..._distant_..."

"Ya mean double sided?" Kizen asked.

Lulu put a finger on her chin and thought. "Yeah, I've noticed that too..."

"Maybe she has some sort of disorder?" Ren asked.

"You mean, like, a multi-personality disorder?" Amaranth asked.

"Yeah!" Lulu jumped up with a finger in the air.

"SSSHHH!" everyone hushed her, making her blush in embarrasment.

"Whoops~ Sorry~" Lulu giggled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah...well, anyways... Have you noticed she hardly ever battles? And when she does, she tries _not_ to hurt them...and then if she does, she goes all out on them!" Shawn explained.

"..." Amaranth stayed quiet.

"I remember the other day, after lunch, I went to talk to her and then she totally gave me the cold shoulder!" Lulu swung her arms up.

"And then she slapped me out of nowhere in a fit of rage!" Shawn grunted.

Lulu giggled. "I actually think that was funny~"

"Shut it, four-eyes," Shawn growled.

"Yeah, one moment she's all giggly, the next she wants to kill us all! And then she has this super shy side!" Ren exclaimed, jumping up.

"SSSHHH!" everyone shushed him.

"Oh, right, sorry~ Forgot!" he sweatdropped, sitting back down.

"Oh, here she comes!" Kizen hushed them.

"Eh heh! Sorry, guys, I was just thinking about something and sorta got distracted! Luckily Shinka-kun was here to help...me? Hey, what's going on here?" Arashi wondered as she sat down. Her arm was covered in a black half-arm warmer, except it didn't even pass her elbow.

Everyone eyed her funny.

"Uh...wh-what is it?" she wondered.

Shinka poked Arashi and she put her hand on Shinka's head. _"Th-they found out..."_

Arashi's eyes widened and she looked at her friends. She closed her eyes and ran out, only to slow down because of her injured foot.

She was scared that her friends would abandon her again. She stopped and hid behind a wall.

"Where'd she go? !" Kizen exclaimed.

"She couldn't have gone far!" Amaranth spoke.

"We have to find her! She didn't take her crutches! She could hurt herself even worse!" Shawn worried.

Arashi breathed and slid down the wall.

"Shinka...why didn't you stop them..?" she cried silently as she curled into a ball.

Shinka never left her side as he flattened his ears. _"Arashi-sama...I'm sorry, I just felt that...you should have someone to lean on...They...They're your friends...they won't abondon you..." _he comforted, rolling into a ball next to her and purring as the rain poured down on them.

* * *

**Abi- =3 nya. **

**How'd you liek it? **

**over-dramatic? Epic? OR BOTH-NYA? **

**ha ha x3**

**okay, let's do it, Shota-san! ^^**

**Shawn- I'M. NOT. SHOTA. IT. WAS. AN. ACCIDENT. **

**Abi- uh huh, yeah...**

**Shawn & Abi- BAI BAI(-NYA) **


	9. Lostshipping vs Mirrorshipping

**Abi- Nya! **

**Nya, nya nya nya nya nya :3**

**Nya...Hawk-nya!**

**Hawk-...I didn't understand a word you said...but I'm guessing I have to say the disclaimers.**

**Abi- Nya! x3**

**Hawk- ...ok...**

**Disclaimer- Abi doesn't own anything but Arashi, Lulu, me and the plot. **

**Abi- nyaaa~ nya nya nya!**

**Hawk-...um...enjoy..?**

**ok, stop that Abi...A-ABI...s-stop grabbing my leg! AH! **

**Shawn- -snickers- enjoy x3**

* * *

(P.S. BTW, Dylan, if Shawn or any of the other triplets seem OOC, I am sorry. I am trying my very best on this and it's sorta hard to juggle about 6 different characters so bare with me please T^T)

Shawn's P.O.V.

We've been searching for hours!

How the heck did she know we were talking about her? !

Last I remembered, she was petting Shinka and then she stormed out!

What the heck? !

Where did she go? !

I hope...I hope she isn't hurt...

She's too fragile and she'll break easily...

Wait..wh-what am I saying?

Ew! N-no! She's too...too...She's too _Arashi_...she's...she needs someone better than me!...well, I'm not saying I'm not good for her...o-or that I'm in love or anything...i-it's not like that, no! I mean...I like her but- erg, I'm just going to shut up...

I heard rustling behind me and I spun around. "Arashi? Is that you? You can come out...Arashi? I-I'm not gonna...where are you?"

I walked cautiously towards the sound. I jumped over the bush but there was nothing. I looked around and then I looked down.

The black thing that Arashi had on her right arm was on the ground with some blood stains on it.

Arashi _was_ here!

I started to run. Where are you Arashi?

"Arashi! Arashi, where are you?" I called out, running towards another rustle noise.

I ran to the sound and looked everywhere recklessly.

I sighed and decided to rest by a tree.

This kimono is starting to get me sweaty...

Then Kizen came out of nowhere and confronted me. "There you are! We saw Arashi!"

My eyes widen as I heard these words ran out of his mouth like proffesional sprinters. These words were like miracles!

"What? !" I jumped up. "Where? !"

He nodded but the frown he kept on his face hammered my hope so much.

I frowned too. "Why are you frowning like that..?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, that's just it. We lost her."

My eyes widen again. "What? ! How could you loose her? !" I interrogated, practically yelling.

"She attacked us and said,'Stay away from me or you'll never see light again.'" This broke my heart.

"Wh-what..? That's...that's impossible..." I watched him in shock.

He shook his head. "She really might have that disorder so she might've switched." he explained.

I sighed. I had forgotten the conversation earlier. The one that probably triggered Arashi leaving.

"Oh, yeah...that..." I looked down.

"Well, I'll tell you where we saw her..." Kizen looked at me, making me look back up. I just nodded, lost.

I followed him through the forest and we ended up at a torched section of the woods. I gaped at the damage.

"Sh-she did this..?" I asked, turning around to look at the torched bowl. I saw Amaranth bent down and fiddling with a stick and the ground. Her ninetails was next to her, with her tails curled around her owner. I sighed and walked over to Lulu who was being held up by Ren. Her minccino, 'Mint' was infront of her, fainted. Gar, my purple-headed bro's garbodor was passed out behind them.

"She was PO'd..." Ren sighed to me.

Lulu pointed to Amaranth. "She was winning until Arashi sent out Sky and then Ty and torched everything but us and she disappeared..."

Kizen nodded. "They sent me to look for you after she left..."

"I see..." I sighed again. I've been sighing alot.

Kizen put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "We gotta rest today. Talent show's tomorrow and I bet you that she'll be there..."

I studied him for a moment. I've never seen him give me that look before...I don't like it.

I shrugged and looked down. "Ah, you guys go tell the office. I'll catch up later..."

"You sure, bro?" Ren asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. It's _me_! What could_ possibly_ go wrong?"

"Everything." everyone said.

"It's the very fact that it's you that worries us..." Kizen said, huffing.

I glared at him. He wasn't moved. Should've expected as much from Kizen. I just sighed and turned around. "AH whatever, dudes. I'll be out for a few."

Kizen sighed and shrugged. "Whatevs. Alright, guys let's go."

...

"Ok! Fine, I'll follow you!" I called and ran after them.

* * *

Hawk's P.O.V.

There I was, playing a small game of Tales of Vesperia in my room and then Rose- er, Arashi slammed open my door with tears falling down her face.

I paused the game, stood up and ran towards her.

"It hurts!" she cried and jumped into my arms.

"A-arashi! Wh-what happened?" I asked, sitting on my bed and having her head on my lap. she wouldn't stop hugging my legs as she cried. Max, my rattata, closed the door.

"I-I've been w-walking for hours and f-f-forgot my crutches in the Pizza Hut..." she cried.

I blinked and then smiled. "Did they find out?" I asked.

She just nodded as I started to brush her hair.

"Your hair is so fragile just like your heart..." I pointed out. She grunted and sat on my lap.

"Do you have anymore of that hair dye..?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I swallowed.

Why would she want hair dye? "Why?" I asked.

"It's for something, c'mooon~ Ya gotta let me have some~" she pleaded and gave me a puppy eye.

I blinked and then sighed. "Fine," I said and picked up Arashi and threw her on my bed. She laughed at that.

Just hearing that girl's laugh bring sunshine into my life. I smiled and walked into my bathroom.

I took a black hair dye bottle and tossed it to Arashi who caught it before it hit her face.

She smirked and jumped off the bed but cringed as soon as her left foot touched the ground. I ran to her but she smiled bravely.

She put that foot on the bed and stood on her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek. "Thank you~"

"Uh, yeah..." I blushed.

"Ok, I'll be going now~" she smiled.

"Er, wait, don't move! You'll hurt yourself!" I yelped. "Let me help you to your room..."

She looked back at me and smiled. "Really? You'd do that?"

I smirked and recalled that memory of Arashi telling me about Shawn calling me her boyfriend. "Well, yeah, it's the least your _boyfriend_ could do."

At that, her face lit up into an all out blush. I chuckled and set my hand on her head. "C'mon, I'll carry you." I then picked her up easily and held her.

I could tell she was thinking,'He's my prince~' because her face lit up and her eyes sparkled.

* * *

"Well, here we are," I smiled and set her down infront of her door. "Give me your key."

Shyly, she passed me her key and I opened the door.

I picked her up again, obviously surprising her because she let out a 'EEP' sound. Kuh, she's so adorable.

I tossed her onto her bed and she laughed again. I smiled.

I love her.

She is the sunshine in my heart and she's fixed the empty holes in it, too.

I'd sacrifice myself for my sister. Ever since I found her- er, _she_ found _me-_ her laugh and smile is all I live for.

I sat on the edge of her bed, laughed and then ruffled her hair. She grunted and then swatted my hand away. "Nyo. Don't mess my hair up!" she growled, puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arms.

All I can do is laugh and do it some more.

"Agh! Wh-what did I just say? Onee-chaaan~!" she cried.

"Hey, you're not my mom," I joked.

She blinked. "That's what you used to say~!" She started to fake cry.

I sighed, looked away with my eyes and pet her head. "There, there, my little blonde sister..."

She had a 'nyan' look on her face and sat on my lap again.

"Tell me again why you need hair dye? Your hair is too special to change..." I said, taking strands of her hair and taking it to my cheek.

"Hey, it's not retarded..." she growled, puffing her cheeks out and pouting again.

"That's not what I... Tsk," I chuckled. I pinched her left cheek slightly and teased her. "I mean, it's too _pretty_ to change."

"Well...Y'know Kotoruu?" she asked, getting out of my cheek grip. I wish I could facepalm right now.

I used to date that B.

The little eggplant-fanatic got too smart for her own good. That little snob.

"What'd she do? Did she hurt you? Did she say something about your hair?" I interrogated her.

She giggled and smiled but I knew it was a forced one. "N-no, it's nothing, really~" she laughed. "Don't be rediculous! She-she didn't do anything~ honest~"

I gave her a flat look and tossed her on the bed again. "Sis. I dated her. I know she a total snob. She's a stuck-up little B who will amount to no one and loves to pick on weaker people, or at least ones that look weak. That's why she chose me. 'Cause I beat her. She's second on the School's Battle Champ. List.

"Well, the only reason you're 1st on the list is 'cause your the son of the Pokemon League Champion, Red and the Viridian Forest's Child, Yellow. So, you and me get a bonus on battles and such..." she reasoned.

I nodded. "But...you _dated_ that little fruitcake? !" she exclaimed, standing up on her bed. It looked like she forgot she was on the bed and totally fell on me and pinned me on the ground. "YOU CRAZY NUT-CASE! THAT'S WORSE THAN DATING A DUDE! HOW DID YOU EVEN DATE HER? ! SHE HAS THIS 'NO MALES WITHIN 5 FEET' POLICY! HOW DID YOU EVEN DO IT? !"

The fall seemed to not phase her. I winced.

I sweatdropped. "Eh heh...that's just it...That 'Policy' all started when I dumped her..." I explained.

She pinched my nose and sat on my stomach. "Dang you're small..." I said, which sounded weird cause she was pinching my nose...

"I know," she nodded.

Then the door swung open and we turned our heads to see Shawn and their gang.

A red-headed girl let out a screech. "I KNEW IT!" she yelled.

Arashi's eyes swung open and stood up. "Sh-shawn, i-i-it's not...How did you...How..." she was stuttering.

Shawn looked like he was having a panic attack and he hid his eyes under his hair as he look down. "Arashi, you..."

"Sh-shawn! N-no! Y-you don't-"

"Arashi, I don't want to see your face again!" he yelled and then ran out.

"Sh...Sh...Shawn..." Arashi winced and tears formed in her eyes. "Sh-shawn! Wait!" she limped after him and almost fell, making me jumped up. I could feel her tears fall on my face when she fled.

I decided to say something. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what _does_ it look like?" Kizen growled. I glared at them.

"Dude, back off. She fell on me," I growled at him. "You sick people. We're twins. Do you really think I'm that stupid and sick to do that?"

"She seemed very intuned in it!" Ren exclaimed, pointing his finger up in the air.

"Shut up, purple-brain," Kizen smacked his head. "We're defending Arashi, not Hawk."

"Oh, right..." Ren smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek.

Lulu stepped up. "Hawk...I thought you'd changed..."

I glared at her. "She. Fell. On. Me."

"Well, that still doesn't explain why she was holding you like that..." she looked away.

"You have no proof," I snorted.

The red-headed girl growled at me. "And here I thought that Arashi was into Shawn..." Everyone, including me, looked at her.

"Watch it, red-head," I growled.

"Yeah, Ama-chan! This really is her brother!" Lulu looked at 'Ama-chan'.

"Amaranth, why don't you go find Shawn and Arashi..." Kizen sighed, pushing her away.

"Oh, o-okay..." and she scampered away.

I sighed. I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the remaining 3.

I glared at all of them and crossed my arms. "You people are dense."

Lulu and Ren puffed out their cheeks. "Hey!"

Kizen just sighed. "You're not going anywhere, blondie."

I smirked. "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"No."

"Oh? Scared, now, are we?" I teased.

"No..."

"Aw, c'mon, you know you wanna~"

"..."

"C'mon, let's have a little brawl~!"

"Grr, fine!"

I smirked. "Now we're talkin'!"

I took out a poke ball and so did Kizen. "You two, stay back..."

"Wait, wait, why don't we do this in the gym? Don't wanna upset my lil sis."

"Oh, right..."

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

"Sh-shawn! Wait!" I ran after Shawn with tears streaming down my face. "Shawn!"

"Don't follow me, girl!" he growled back and threw a poke ball. Pompom came out and used double slap on me. I screeched as he hit my right arm- the hurt one.

I let out a cry and gripped my arm. "Ah! My arm..." I cried and fell on my knees. Shawn must've heard me for he turned around gasped.

"Arashi!" he called and ran back to me. "Did I just hurt you..?" he looked shocked and hurt, himself.

I breathed but it was hard because I was crying so hard. Countless tears marked my face.

Shawn wiped my tears off my cheek but they kept coming.

...

I feel like a child...

I leaned on Shawn's shoulder. That little cut in his kimono's shoulder felt warm and hot under my cheek. Shawn hesitated and then put his arms around my head.

For once, I actually felt secure and safe.

And then Shawn's mouth spewed out the three words I thought I'd never hear from him.

"I'm so sorry..." he kept telling me. "I'm so, so sorry... I just put you in pain... I'm so, so sorry, Arashi..."

I was put in a shocking position. I couldn't move. Too in shock to move.

It's only a time like this when I actually wish I had allergies.

I could tell he was blushing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, too..." was all I could say. "Please forgive me..."

"Of course."

I smiled and then everything turned dark.

Darkness engulfed me and that was that. Did I cry myself to sleep?

If I did...

I like it.

I feel...

...safe...

* * *

**NOTE: I repeat, I am trying my best to keep Shawn and the others in character! STOP. JUDGING. MEH. **

**Abi- nya nya! ^^**

**Everyone- Bai Bai! (Nya Nya!)**

**Please Review! ^^**


	10. Gone

**Abi- Yeah, I'm just gonna cut to the chase :P**

**I own nothing but my characters, Lulu, Arashi and Hawk, blah blah blah you get the point. **

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Hawk bursted into Shawn's room where everyone was gathered to wait for Arashi's awakening. They sent Hawk to check on her and he came back to bring the news.

Hawk was breathing hard and sweating. "She's...She's gone!"

Shawn jumped up, hair in a ponytail from Amaranth's boredom. "AGAIN? !"

Amaranth jumped up and off of shawn's bed. "What?"

Shawn looked like he hatched an idea. He ran to his bed and grabbed the remote control to his TV.

"Shawn...I don't think this is the time to watch TV..." Kizen sighed.

"Wait..." Shawn flipped to one black-and-white channel. Everyone gathered around it, curiosity aroused in everyway possible.

"See..?" Shawn pointed out and rewinded the program.

They could see Hawk peering in and out of the room and then a girl. Arashi.

Everyone gasped. Shawn pressed play as everyone watched the blonde girl fall off of the bed and limp to the bathroom. She then came out with a little box and then limped to the closet. She got some clothes and then limped out of the room.

Everyone watched in shock.

They looked at each other.

...

? !

Everyone then raced out of Shawn's room and towards Arashi. Hawk stopped first and grabbed Shawn's shoulder.

"Wait, stop," he said.

Everyone stopped to look at him. "What?" Shawn asked. "What is it, Bird Brain?"

Hawk's eye twitched. "You put a camera...in my sister's room..."

Everyone's attention was struck.

"Pervert!" Lulu smacked Shawn's shoulder.

"Ow..." Shawn whined and rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, Shawn, I feel hurt..." Amaranth made a chibi pout.

"I-I did it just after Arashi passed out...I-incase she left...like NOW." Shawn crossed his arms and defended himself.

Kizen smacked his shoulder. "Still, dude, that's very pervertous...What if she changed there instead of limp out to who knows where?"

"Oh...I guess I never thought of that..." chibi Shawn realized as he put his finger to his chin and looked to nowhere specifically.

"Well, guys! We need to find Arashi! What're you guys doing just standing there like ducks? Let's get moving!" Amaranth and Hawk called from the end of the hall.

Ren started,"How did she..."

"Nevermind that! She's right, let's go!" Kizen pulled Ren's arm and dragged him towards Amaranth.

"Shawn, how long ago was that video taken?" Amaranth asked Shawn. He put a finger on his chin and thought.

"Hmmm...Since we sent Hawk about 10 minutes ago, I'd say about 15 minutes?" Shawn shrugged.

Hawk shook his head. "No, that's not possible. It only took me 5 minutes to get there and back. If that's true, then I should've seen her," the lost girl's genderbender(lol) explained.

"He's right," Kizen nodded.

"Maybe 20, then?" Lulu shrugged.

"Yeah, that makes more sense," Amaranth nodded.

"Well, she mustn't have gotten far. C'mon, let's go look for her!" Lulu punched the air.

Shawn whispered to Hawk," 'Mustn't'? Who uses that anymore..?"

"Shawn!" Lulu growled. "I heard that!"

"S-sorry..." Shawn looked away. He knew how she gets when she's angry so he decided to back off.

"Hmph, you better..." she crossed her arms and huffed.

They made their way outside and started searching.

* * *

Amaranth started 'replaying' the video in her head and thought about the box. _I wonder what's inside that box?_ she wondered.

She's seen it before but couldn't pin point it in.

And then she remembered it on Arashi's bed when they saw her on top of Hawk.

She walked over to Hawk and tapped his shoulder, making him bounce and turn around, almost smacking her and making her flinch.

"Whoa!- Oh, Amaranth-san, it's just you..." Hawk sighed as he put his hand on his chest and breathed out. "Phew, I thought it was Shawn pulling a prank or something; I almost smacked you! Sorry 'bout that!" he sweatdropped and bowed apoligetically.

Amaranth studied him for a moment and then smiled. "Ha ha! No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" she bowed as well. "Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to ask you something!"

Hawk tilted his head and put his hand on his hip. "Yeah? What is it?"

"That box that Arashi was holding in the video...do you know anything about it?" Amaranth asked with a tilt of her head.

Hawk winced. Arashi probably doesn't want them to worry about her and her bullying problems... _Should I tell her? What will Arashi say if I tell her..?_ he thought.

He was pondering the thought of telling her. "...hm, n-no, I don't know anything about it, sorry," he lied.

Amaranth eyed him funny and studied his features. "Hmm..." Little did Amaranth know that Hawk was a good actor. "Okay," Amaranth shrugged and walked away.

Hawk sighed and returned to searching.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere! She's nowhere to be seen!" Shawn moaned.

"I have to admit, with a twisted foot, that girl can go far...She has a deep limp to her step, has a black stripe in her hair and wears headbands. I mean, It's hard to miss!" Amaranth exclaimed.

"That's true..." Kizen put his hand on his chin as if to think.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, bro?" Ren asked, jumping onto his shoulders.

"Maybe...Just maybe, Arashi could perform in the Talent show tonight?" Kizen looked back to his friends.

They all blinked and then bursted into laughter. "Ha ha! That's a good one! Ha ha!" Shawn laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Kizen seemed unmoved. "Think about it. Why else would she grab a dress?"

"A dress?" everyone echoed.

"Yeah, remember that article of clothing she was carrying out in the video?" Kizen nodded.

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" Amaranth nodded. "It was that gothic dress in the view-in mirror in the mall!"

Everyone looked at her, confusion written on their faces.

"I was there! I bought it for her," Hawk said.

"Oh yeah!...Oh yeah..." Amaranth shrank back.

"What?" Hawk asked her.

"That's when Shawn told me you were her boyfriend..." Amaranth whimpered.

Hawk's eye twitched violently. "...Oh, that...Y'know, I still haven't paid you back on that one, Shawn..." he cracked his knuckles and walked towards Shawn.

Shawn shrank back. "U-uh, H-hawk, c'mon, b-bud? We c-can work this out! Y-you seem to be the reasonable t-type...H-hawk! No! Ow! ow ow ow ow ow ow..." Hawk was pinching his ear and pulling it.

"Say,'Uncle'," Hawk said.

"N-no!"

"Say,'Uncle'." Hawk pulled harder.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok! Ok! Uncle...God..." Shawn whined as Hawk let go.

He then snickered while looking at his hand. "Wow, 'never knew that worked on boys..."

Lulu and Amaranth started to giggle. "It only works for boys!"

"Oh yeah? Lemme try on you~" he started to walk towards them.

"Ok," Lulu giggled as he pulled on her ear but nothing really happened.

"Hah! It doesn't work on girls!" Amaranth giggled.

"...Guys...Guys...Grr..GUYS! ! !" Kizen yelled.

Everyone looked at him. "AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING SOMETHING? !"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, obviously confused. And then it clicked.

"Oh, yeah, Ok, Yeah, let's go," they said, nodding and walking towards the multi purpose room; all but Kizen, who was getting real PO'd.

"GUYS! ! ! !" he yelled again.

Everyone looked back.

Kizen facepalmed. "Wow, you're really dense...Erg, the Talent Show's not 'till _tonight_ at 6!"

"..." the looked at each other. "Oh, yeah, Ok, Yeah, let's go," they said, nodding and walking towards Shawn. Kizen bashed his head against the wall over and over again.

* * *

7:05 pm

Shawn and the group were in the front of the crowd, listening and watching to the wannabe talents.

Then the lights turned off and a purple light shined on the empty stage. That caught everyone's attention.

_"Next up-...Oh, ok. Next up, 'The Dark Light'," _the speaker announced as a black-haired girl walk on stage.

The black-haired girl had twin-tails on both sides of her head with a small ahoge sticking out and over her face. Her bangs hung loosely towards the middle of her forehead.

Her dress was pure black with the back of it dragging on the ground but having the front of the dress come up to the belly button. There was a purple mini-skirt under the dress so that it showed along with part of her stomach. Her pretty and pale face held a butterfly-shaped mask over her eyes with a goth handband with butterflies sticking out of it(sort of like the earphone in 'Magnet' from vocaloid :P).

The dress's torso part wasn't normal. It stopped at the chest like a spaghetti strap but there weren't any straps. Her left arm had a purple, fingerless glove that stretched to below her shoulder. Her right hand just had a simple fingerless glove. She had a slight limp and her face had tears streaming down her cheeks but her face showed no sign of breaking down. In fact, it had a...smile.

That sent a chill up Shawn's spine.

The ominous sound of organs playing* shot chills down everybody's spine, giving them all goose bumps.

There was a bright light that shined behind the girl which showed her outline, leaving everything else to people's memories.

Then she sang.

Her voice was pure, happy, yet...lost. Regret was trinkled over each word.

She turned her head to her right.

The girl flung her left hand over her forehead, palm out, handling the microphone in her right hand.

_"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night._

_The velvet dark sinks down and finds me out here. _

_A night of softer sounds, of dark-furred covered steps._

_I hear the whispers near that left me in tears..._

_Floating shadow, Silent figure.._

_I feel your presense hovering..._

_Calling me out into the neverending night~._

_Shadow of desire..."_

She sang. She sang with sadness, having her tell her story through words. Words of happiness, sadness and longing. What she wanted though, was unclear.

Her eyes kept dragging towards Shawn and Hawk but never once did she allow them to see her eyes. She was hiding something. Everyone knew that. _She _knew that.

And then the sad, ominous song yet filled with hope, finished and the walked towards the end of the stage. And she left without a word.

The group of six looked at each other, mouths wide open in awe.

"Was that...?" Lulu trailed off.

"I think we found out what was in the box..." Ren trailed off.

"That was..." Shawn and Hawk trailed off, in a complete daze.

"I-i hope she'll come back after this..." Amaranth trailed off.

"We should check on her later..." Kizen thought aloud, rubbing his chin and looking down.

They looked at each other and then nodded, each of them holding a determined look on their faces. They then ran out of the MPR.

* * *

**Abi- :3 you like? **

**please review! ^^**

**Thank you, Kat-senpai, for contacting me! You're sho epic for dat! x3**

**Thank you thank you thank you! ^^ **

***Also, the name of the song that the girl was singing is called 'Meikyuu Butterfly' by Mizuki Nana (or Utau Hoshina in the anime :P) I just used the english karaoke verion here :P I own nothing!**

**Let's go, everybody!**

**Everybody- Bai Bai! =]**


	11. Lost and Found

**Abi- I'm back! ^^**

**yeah, maybe you guys should, uh, oh y'know, check my other fanfictions x3 **

**...**

**...**

**yeah, I'm desperate...T^T**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**shut up Dylan, stop laughing. **

**Well, I own nothing but my characters and the plot :P**

* * *

Shawn's P.O.V.

Dang it! Dang it all!

So close...

We saw her and she slipped out of our grasp! How the heck does that even happen? She has a twisted foot! She needs help imidiately!

We ran down the halls and back, desperate to find the mystery girl, Arashi. We checked her room. We checked out rooms. We checked the empty rooms. We checked the bathrooms. We checked the office. Heck. We even checked the mall! We've checked everywhere! It's like she's disappeared off the face of the earth!

"Hold on," Kizen stopped us. I raised my head fast.

"What? What is it? We can't just stop looking for her! What is it?" I questioned, anger dizzled onto each word.

He then put his hands on my shoulder, making me flinch. He pushed me down to sit and I did, to his surprise. I huffed.

"You have to calm down, bro. If you freak out, this right here won't work," Kizen said while tapping on his head.

"..." I looked down. "Well, what'd you have in 'this right here'?" I tapped on my head at the last words.

I let go of me and stood straight. He spun around and looked at the others. "We've checked everywhere we could think of, ne?" he asked, turning his head to look back at me.

"Yeah," Amaranth replied.

"Hmm..." he started to rub his chin while putting his other hand on his hip. His eyes shot wide open and looked to Hawk. "What about the roof?"

Hawk's eyes opened too. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, the roof. I used to go there in my free time to..." Kizen looked to me and Ren. "...to get away from those nut-cases..."

I blinked and looked frustratedly at him. "Hey, I re-"

"-But, let me finish," he glared at me, pushing my face away. He looked back at Hawk. "But for some unknown reason, I can't open the door. And, I think a certain someone knows why..." he sharpened his glare to Hawk, making him sweat and wince.

Hawk started to smile weakly and he scratched the back of his neck. "H-hey, dude, I-I, uh...here." He tossed him a set of keys.

Kizen caught it and put it away. "Thank you," he smiled sarcastically.

Hawk looked disappointed in himself, which made me crack a smirk. "Keh," I laughed and then a sharp pain hit my neck. For a moment, I thought I was going to pass out since that was a pressure point hit right there, but I guess he missed the spot by an inch.

I rubbed my neck and quickly shot a glare at who ever was behind me.

Kizen.

WTH?

"What the-"

"It's rude to laugh at friends," he said in a tone so cold, I thought he was someone different.

"But he-"

"He is."

...? How did he know what I was going to say?

"We're triplets, dude. I've been living with you for 15 years going 16, I know you every move by now," he smirked and I blinked.

I sighed and stood straight. "Well, what're we waiting for?"

"Right, let's go~!" Ren cheered and ran for that door to the roof.

"Sigh. He's helpless, isn't he..?" Hawk and Kizen sighed.

* * *

We opened the door outside to the roof. I could already see that Amaranth and Lulu looked like they were getting quizy from the height, even though they didn't look down or anything like that.

We looked forward to see the girl on the edge.

_"Sora no kanata tooku..."_

I clenched my hand into a fist. "Arashi!"

The girl let out an 'EEP' sound, ruining the song she was singing, and she swung her head around and gasped as her amber eyes locked onto mine. She looked like she was about to break down.

"There you are! Where the flip were you? !" I exclaimed, stomping up to her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her so that she doesn't fall over the edge. "Do you know how flippin' worried I was? ! You're hurt and you're walking around school like nothing flippin' happened? ! What's wrong with your brain, Arashi? ! You-...Oh... uh. d-don't...don't-don't cry! I-I didn't mean it! I-I...guuuys~ help meee~" I panicked as Arashi's eyes watered up and she started to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she cried.

"Nice job, pink-head! Ya made her cry! Did that hair dye seem through to your brain, stupid?" Kizen smacked my head.

Ok, now I feel bad.

"A-arashi, I-"

"N-no, It's all my fault," she sobbed. "I j-just wanted to be in the t-talent and i-i didn't want _her_ to r-reacognize me..."

"Her? Who's 'her'?" I asked.

She looked away. Something's up and I don't like it one bit. I grabbed her shoulders, obviously surprising her for she yipped again. "Tell me, Arashi."

"Yeah, we're your friends!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, and no matter what, we won't leave you hangin'!" Amaranth chimed.

"Yup! You can count on us, Arashi-san!" Ren pitched in.

"Rose- no...Arashi-chan. Why don't you come to me for help? I'm your big bro, so don't sweat about a thing, kay?" Hawk reassured his sister.

Arashi blinked and smiled. "I-I know, b-but, K-kotoru..." She looked away again.

Right away, I knew. Kotoru Iwasaki. The school B.

Anger flooded my vains. "WHAT? ! What'd she say? What'd she do? Did she hurt you?" I started to flood the poor girl with questions of her well being.

"Shawn! SHAWN! Stop it, you're scaring her!" Lulu pulled me back by my shoulder. She then pointed to Arashi, and I looked again.

"...oh..."

The poor atificial black-haired girl was freaking out completely!

"A-arashi! I-i'm sorry, I really am! D-don't have a panic-attack! Don't have a panic-attack! Please, oh my god, I feel so bad now..." I rubbed my head.

She looked at me once and then she started laughing.

"..." I looked at her with a flat face. "What's so funny, Arashi?"

"I-I, ha ha ha! I looked at you! Ha ha ha!" she laughed. For a moment there I thought she was going to faint from the lack of air!

I looked around and everyone was laughing, or at least trying not to. What shocked me was Ren and Kizen. Kizen was laughing his butt off while Ren was struggling Oh-so-very hard to not laugh. It's like they just switched rolls or something...

"Ok, guys...Ok...Grr, OKAY, IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY!" I yelled, making everyone stop.

"Sigh. Arceus, please shut these fools up, please..." I facepalmed.

"U-um..." Arashi spoke up. We all looked down at her. "I-I really am sorry that I w-worried you all..."

"D-don't worry about it, Arashi-san," Amaranth smiled.

"I-I know, it's just...I feel so horrible for causing so much trouble...I-it's sort of embarrassing..." Arashi blushed and looked down with her eyes. "I really didn't mean to run out like that..."

"We told you, don't worry about it!" Lulu cheered.

"Hey, why don't I treat ya to Ice Cream? After all, I'm still your butler," I tried to cheer her up.

...

Hey, it's not like i enjoy being her slave, but it's the best Ace card I have now. T^T

She looked up at me from her knelt position and she smiled.

I put out my hand for her to grab to help her up. She gently put her hand ontop of mine and I pulled her up.

She stumbled a bit, making me panic slightly, but she managed. "Oh, you're foot. Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked at me curiously and then smiled. "Y-yeah, I've made it this far...with pain...haven't I?" She mumbled the 'with pain' part but I still heard it.

I eyed her funny. "Hmm, okaay...if ya saay sooo~"

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

Monday came as fast a rapidash and I still hadn't retreived my crutches from the stinking Pizza Hut. ...By the way, who payed for the meal?

Oh, whatever. It's not my problem anymore.

Oh, and yeah, my hair's still black.

...

What? It's not like I asked for that flippin' B to bash on my duel coloured hair!

I hate that flippin' twit's gutts so much...Can't I just set her hair ablaze with Ty? Let me share my fear...Grr, she's just soo...ERG! I don't want to continue that sentence...

Well, anyways, Kizen, Shawn and Amaranth offered to help me get from class to class. From Shawn's part, it's sort of creepy and...scary but Amaranth and Kizen are so nice, I almost forgive Amaranth for stealing my friends...Naw, just kidding, she was never hated in the beginning! I'm not _that_ mean, kuh.

But, I've changed my clothes choice~

Now, I'm wearing a light blue half-tank top with a dark purple half-sleeveless jacket. I wear a little half-heart locket freely and no more scarf for me! (I hate the heat...) It's very weird 'cause some boys were staring at me...Plus, I'm wearing twin tails instead of just an ordinary ponytail. Shorts didn't change. Boy-styled bag didn't change. I now wear my headband over my hair and Lulu forced me to wear this stupid little flower in my hair and a japanese cat ear rings, which I'm really PO'd about...

But I'm just glad we made it to class in one piece...Phew.

Class just started and Mrs. Gem just walked in.

This is her home room, right? Then why is she...? Oh, whatever. I don't really care.

As soon as she entered, her eyes shot straight to me. She leaned towards me and squinted. "Why, Miss Arashi. What have you done to your hair?"

I blushed. Of course with would be noticable...I mentally punched myself.

I started to sweat. I was meant to be anonymous "O-oh, I, uh...I was just tryin' out a new look. Do you like it?" I smiled, turning my head so that she could see all my sides.

...

Look, I just wanted her gone; I'm not conceided, shut up.

She smiled and nodded. "Oh, I see. Okay, well, back to the lesson..." She turned around and started the class.

Honestly, all I heard was,"Blah blah blah."

"Grey, are you paying attention at all?" Mrs. Gem snapped me out of my thoughts.

Oh, good, she wasn't talking about me.

"Oh, s-sorry, Mrs. Gem! I-I sorta blanked out there for a sec! Won't happen again, promise!" the boy replied, obviously embarrassed.

Wait...d-did she just s-say...Grey? !

He's here! ?

I turned my head around to see a spiky brown-headed boy with narrow and angled green eyes.

It is him!

I smiled and was about to say something and then Mrs. Gem swatted the back of my head with a rolled up paper. "And you too, Miss Arashi. There's nothing interesting in the back. I'd expect more from the daughter of Red and Yellow. You too, Mr. Oak."

"Yellow and Red?" Grey echoed silently behind me.

"Gomen'na sai..." me and the boy apoligized. All I could to was smirk and peer back at the brunette slightly.

It took all my might the rest of the class not to look back or talk to Shawn or Kizen. Shawn was poking me the whole time, which I honestly can't understand why Mrs. Gem didn't catch him...

Finally, class's over...Phew.

I was heading out with Shawn and Amaranth when someone stopped.

"Um, y-you're Arashi, right?" a familiar male voice asked.

We turned around and right away I looked to a half-heart locket. I looked up to see a brunette. I gasped. "I-it's you!"

"Huh? Do I know you?" he asked, tilting his head.

I blinked and then smirked with eyes closed. I moved some of my bangs to the left and opened my eyes again. "Oh, that's right. I changed my name so none of my friends know me from 'Arashi'," I smiled, making him look even more confused. "I'm Rose."

At once, his eyes shot wide open. "It _is_ you!" he smiled.

Shawn and Amaranth looked at me confused. "You know each other?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, we were childhood friends! His father is the professor's grandson _and_ Viridian City's gym leader. It's truly amazing that I found you in this school, Grey! How have you been?"

"Great, thank you," he smiled back. "How have you been? How's your scar? It didn't open again, has it?"

I was amazed at how much he's remembered all these...er, months?

"No, not at all, thank you. The last we met each other was back in Pallet, huh?" I prodded the conversation.

He opened his mouth to speak and then the bell rang. "Oh, I guess I'll see you during lunch?"

"Oh, definately!" I nodded.

"Can we go, noooow~?" Shawn moaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, see you later," I waved good-bye to Grey and we left.

While we were walking down the halls, Shawn grunted,"I don't like him."

I glared at him coldly. "Why not? What has he done to you?"

"..." he mumbled something under his breath and I couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"..." he mumbled again, but slightly louder.

"Whaaat?"

"He's, just, WEIRD!"

I snapped and switch. Quickly, I took his ear and twisted it. "Say it again?"

"U-uh, ow! N-no thanks..." I let go.

"I thought so..."

* * *

**:]**

**please review! ^^**


	12. Battles and Hearts

**Derp P:**

**Ok, I'm done with the disclaimers, I believe I've said it enough :P**

**enjoy the story~**

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

We _finally _made it to battle class only to find Hawk and Kizen gettin' at it.

Hawk was on the right side while the red-head was on the left.

The whole class was watching.

Me, Shawn and Amaranth were in the front seats of the crowd.

"C'mon, Scales!" Kizen sent out a druddigon. I winced at its height.

"Let's crush 'em, Thunder!" My mirror sent out an Emolga.

Kizen looked to our teacher and pointed to the ceiling. The teacher nodded and ran to a level of some sort and started to turn it over and over into a circle. Light entered the room as the ceiling opened up.

Nice thinking, Kizen.

The teacher ran up to the side of the court as the refferee. "And...Fight!"

Kizen and Hawk looked equally confident. Both had their arms crossed and both had a glare. But Hawk's glare was out-glaring Kizen's since both he and I have narrowed and slightly angled eyes. This advantage was not enough though. I could see that goosebumps were growing on his arms. Kizen's glare was winning.

"Alright, Scales, use _Dragon Claw_!" Kizen instructed his dragon. The blue and red pokemon let out a roar and rushed forward towards the yellow-and-black creature. I let out an 'eep' as the Druddigon aims a strike to the little electric-type.

"Hawk? Why aren't you telling him to dodge? Thunder's small so she could dodge him!" I whisper.

Lulu then sits next to me from the back of the crowd. ...She came from nowhere...

"Hey," Lulu smiles at me.

Kiki appears from behind her and smiles ever-so cute. I felt something just drop to the floor and I look down to see a fainted Shinka with a nosebleed and a blushed-up face.

I giggled,"Hey, Lulu."

I smile and return my attention to the battle. I can't tell but I think I just made Lulu worried.

She gives me that look like she's worried. "Arashi?"

Whoops.

"Something tells me he's got something planned..." I reply to her.

"What?" Shawn and Amaranth jumps in.

"Look at Scales," I point to the dragon.

...I see a spark.

It's spreading...

Oh! I see now, onee-chan!

That's Thunder's ability, _"Static"_! Plus, I believe I saw the Emolga send out a wave of electricity...

_"Thunderwave,"_ Hawk says.

"I see now," Shawn smirks while rubbing his chin.

Kizen smirks as he sees his pokemon hit the little one. I see his smirk fade as Scales cringes and electricity shoots through him. "Scales!"

Hawk smirks then. "See? Denied!" he laughs.

I grunt and bear my teeth a bit. Snobby little...oops, almost got me. Keh, not today!

I smile transparently.

"Ok, Scales, use Roar!" Kizen commands.

It was simple.

Easy.

Scales lets out a roar like no other. I was pretty sure my heart stopped but then it beat again. I let out a sigh of relief.

Thunder gets returned forcably and then a little blue duck was sent out. "Oh, Bubbles!" Hawk exclaimed.

His shocked look turns into a smirk and satisfied one.

"Okay, I guess this'll work," he says and continues,"Bubbles, use _Yawn_."

The Ducklett nodded and brings out a big fat yawn, making everyone drowsy. Lulu started to yawn and so did Shawn. I tried my best not to yawn, but to no avail. I yawned.

I could see the big dragon yawn as well which made me yawn again and then he held his eyes closed half-way.

"Grr, Scales use _Dragon Claw_ again!" Kizen instructed. As the Druddigon was about to move forward, static shot through his body again, making him cringe and fall to a knee.

"Oh no, poor Druddigon..." I sighed. Yes, I felt sad. Don't judge me...

Kizen growled again and I believe I heard a curse. The druddigon then fully closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Wow, a double status effect!" Amaranth whispered, shocked.

"H-he's not _that_ strong, he just knows his stuff..." I replied.

Just like Dad...but...Dad never liked it when there was a weakened state in the opposing team. He said there was never a true victory in that. That's why..that's why he blames the trainer and not the pokemon itself. No matter how gruesome the Pokemon's heart is, it's the trainer's fault for teaching it what it knows.

How come _that_ is so different..?

...Wait, I'm getting off topic now, forgive me.

Darn it, I was so into my own thoughts I never paid attention to the battle. The next thing you know, Scales is on the ground, hurt and bruised up.

I had the sudden urge to go and help but I knew I'd get in trouble for that. ...That's pretty selfish, huh?

Kizen returns Scales and sends out a Chandelure. "C'mon, let's beat his can, Chandelure."

"Alright, now we're talkin'!" Hawk smirked. "No use, dude, you're goin' down!" He puts a thumbs up and then shoots it down.

"Let's just see about that, bird brain," Kizen frowns. "_Double team_, Chandelure."

The Chandelure then copies itself and multiple chandelures are spotted, confusing the ducklett slightly.

Hmm...

"Wh...Hm, well, we're not gonna let a couple of lamps get us down, right, Bubbles?"

"Duck!" the blue duck nodded, now seeming determined.

"Ok, Bubbles, use _Waterpulse_!"

The duck nodded and water gathered in her mouth. She shot it to one chandelure but the chandelure disappeared, prooving to be the fake.

"Hah, my turn, blondie~" Kizen taunted.

"Hey! I resent that!" I stood up.

He looks at me, shruggs and says, "Sorry, Arashi, but you're a black-head now, keh." He laughed.

I grunted and sat back down, crossing my legs and arms.

"Don't worry, Arashi-chan, you're still beautiful~" Amaranth smiled.

I glare at her. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? !" I growl.

Lulu butted in,"A-arashi-chan, i-it's okay..."

I glare at both of them.

"Guys, shh, I'm trying to watch the battle," Shawn growls.

I give him a glare but he wasn't paying any attention. I roll my eyes.

"Chandelure, Will-o-wisp," Kizen instructed.

The purple lamp let out a ghostly flare which followed the blue duck everywhere until the duck finally tripped. The flare lit up her tail and it started to burn. Her whole body then became engulfed in a mini flame and then it stopped, leaving a smoking duck.

"Ah-! Bubbles!" Hawk exclaimed, obviously worried.

_Use a Rawst Berry, dude! Use a Rawst berry!_

Hawk then cursed,"I wish I had a Rawst berry or Burn Heal..."

I facepalmed. "WOW, Hawk, wow..." I couldn't help but sigh.

He grunted and continued,"Bubbles, use Steel wing!"

Bubbles' wings glowed a bright white and she struggled to stand up and flew high and then dove towards Chandelures.

It hit all the Chandelures slightly, seeing she had no more energy. All but one disappeared. Bubbles then lit up again in a blaze and fainted.

Hawk scowled and returned the ducklett. "Have a rest, Bubbles. Okay, Razor, let's do this." He sent out a poke ball and out came a Samurott.

I think I see his pattern of nicknames...

The Samurott roared, intimidating the overgrown lamp but all the while, not.

"Give it up, Kizen. You're done for," Hawk shrugged, taunting his opponent.

"Oh, but I still have more pokemon left, Hawk," Kizen smirked.

"But y'know, there's this saying...'If everyone says you're dead, it's time to lie down,' " Hawk crossed his arms.

"JUST GET ON WITH THE BATTLE, GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" Shawn yelled, which startled me because it was uncalled for, really.

"Oh, shut it, 'Pinkie Pie'," Hawk and Kizen both growled.

Shawn let out a sigh. "Goodness gracious..."

"Okay, Razor, use _Razor Shell!_" Hawk instructs as Razor reaches for his opposite arm and draws his _ashigata_. The sword-like shell glows a light blue and grows slightly longer. He then charges toward the Chandelure.

"Quickly, dodge it, Chandelure!" Kizen orders. Quickly, Chandelure dodges to the left as Razor strikes down with his _ashigata_, making a crevice in the ground. He then swiped up and barely missing the top of Chandelure's head. He swiped again down, again making a crevice in the ground, missing.

Hawk silently cursed but I could hear it. Kizen smirked, crossing his arms. "_Smog_."

I can faintly make out a small smirk from the chandelure, but I'm not so sure.

The purple fire on its head starts turning sorta black and smoke is released. The room starts to go dark and people start coughing.

"K-kizen! I think you're overdoing it a bit!" Shawn yells to his triplet.

I was going to say something but the gassy smoke got into my throat and then I started to cough.

I. Am. So. Glad. I. Brought. Water.

I dig into my boy-styled bag and bring out my water bottle.

I start drinking.

The smoke starts to clear out but everyone is still left coughing.

"O-okay," the teacher wheezes. "I-I think you two boys had enough. Class is about to end..."

Hawk and Kizen both moan. "And right when I was about to beat him..." Hawk grunted, crossing his arms after he returned Razor.

"You beat me? Dude, you brought out a little. Blue. Duck. How low can you get?" Kizen laughs.

"Hey! Bubbles is strong too!" Hawk replied.

"You even names it 'Bubbles'!" Kizen laughs some more.

"Because that was the first move she had when I caught her! And Bubbles is a girl!" Hawk growled. "I'm about _this_ close to ripping your throat out, boy!"

I've had enough.

"Ladies, ladies, you should know it's not worth it to fight over a battle," I teased.

Kizen, Shawn, Lulu and Amaranth started snickering. Me and Hawk glared at them.

"Shut it," we both growled.

Then the bell rang.

"LUNCH!" we all shouted and everyone but me ran out.

"..grr..." I tapped the ground with my foot while crossing my arms.

Shawn and Amaranth come back with sheepish smiles. "S-sorry, Arashi(-san)" they both say, scratching the back of their necks.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go..."

* * *

Lunch. The more wonderful time of the day~

I'm so glad Shawn accepted Hawk into our group, though it's sort of hard to control..._the boys_...

We sit down in our spot, or at least the ones that left Battle Class. I'm just surprised we made it to Lunch in one piece!

It was when Shawn looks to me and asks,"How old are you, Arashi?"

My heart stops. I never liked talking about my age. "I-I'm 14..."

"Hm, 14, eh?" Shawn starts rubbing chin as if in thinking.

"L-look, I may look younger b-but I assure you, I'm 14. I'm turning 15 in-"

"When's your birthday?" he asks.

"M-my birth-date? September th..." I answer

"Oh, okay," he sighs.

"Why are you asking?" I ask, very very curious.

"It's just that you have a late 'birth date'," he explains. This catches everyone's attention. They all look at me.

I stay quiet. "N-no, it's just that my Kindergarden was late so I was excepted in. P-please don't talk about my age," I said with a smile.

A forced smile.

A fake smile.

...

Sometimes, when something happens to you that you don't like, you just _have_ to smile.

Grin and bear it, I guess.

But...wouldn't you agree that doing that is just hiding the pain sealed within your heart? But sometimes, it's all you can do, because...you don't want to give your burden to others. You don't want then to worry for their own sake.

Well, I'm like that. I have a weak heart.

I don't want other people to worry about me, because I want people to believe that I'm strong. That I can take care of myself. That I'm tough.

But it's all a dream. A big lie.

But, even thought it's bliss, all dreams must end, just as all suns must set.

I then see a hand wave infront of my face.

"Hellooo? Earth to Arashi, come in Daydreamer!" Lulu says.

"Huh? What?" I blink.

"You were just staring at Shawn!" Amaranth booms.

"I-I was?" I blink again.

"Yeah, you looked as if you were about to cry. Now, why's that, Arashi?" Kizen looks to me with his dull blue eyes.

I smile weakly and scratch my cheek. "I-I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Shawn asks. "Oh, and your boyfriend arrived not too long ago." The way he says that says he hates his life now. Shawn starts to point to the brunette we met earlier. Grey!

"B-boyfriend?" I stutter, blushing. I could see Grey's face light up.

"O-oh, no, we-we're just friends!" Grey defended.

"Dude, that's what everyone says and guess what happens in the end? They make out." Ren gives him a flat face.

"U-um..." we both blush furiously. "N-no! It's not like that at all!"

"A-arashi...I-I thought..." Hawk starts to fake cry. "My little sister's all grown up now..." he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Oh, Hawk, shut up!" I slap him.

"Ow..." he looks at me with a pouty face, rubbing his cheek.

I roll my eyes and continue eating.

Why is my chest hurting? This started ever since I met Grey again after a few months from being away from home.

"Y'know, Grey, you look exactly like Oak-san," Lulu smiled, scooching closer to Grey.

My face fumed and I stood up. "Lulu..."

"Arashi-chan?" she looks up at me and smirks.

"See? I told you! She has a thang for mistah Grrrah!" Ren laughs. I promise, if he was next to me right now, his face would be in the wall.

I give him an icy glare, making him sit down again.

"Oh? What's this?" I hear a _Cling!_ and then a swipe. "Ooh! A love locket?" I see Lulu with my necklace.

I fumed some more and stand up again. I march towards Lulu on one foot and grab the necklace from her hand. "Don't. Touch. My. Stuff," I growl, putting the locket in my pocket. "Don't you dare try that again..." Anger washes over me like a wave of water. She could see it in my eyes, I know. I turn and limp away.

* * *

**Yay! ^^ I'm done! :D**

**please review! ^^ Thanks~**

**Bai Bai!**


	13. A new style and Pain

Arashi's P.O.V.

Finally! The end of the day!

I had to spend my free period with Mrs. Gem, going over some homework we missed. 'We' being me, Grey and another girl.

She looked vaguely like Mrs. Gem herself but I doubt they have anything in common.

Now, I'm just being bored in my room.

Alta and Tweety were eating popcorn and watching a horror movie while Ty, Shinka, Sandy and Sky were in the bathroom doing who-knows-what.

Sigh.

Then there's a knock on the door. "Arashi-chan! I need to talk to you~" Lulu calls.

How do I know her so easily, you ask?

...

She comes to my door every day after school.

Yeah, my life sucks.

I grunt and jump off my bed. I limp for the door but trip over Ty, my newly evolved Quilava~

"Oops! Sorry, Ty-kun!" I apoligize as he grunts and keep moving towards the bathroom. "What on earth..?" I look at him weird and blink. I shrug and keep going. I open the door and see a familiar blue-eyed brown-head with her sidekick, the fire-loving red-head. "What may I do the honor for you two this evening..?" I say boringly. I'm not quite sure that came out right but whatever.

"Arashi-chan! You're never gonna believe where we're going!" the two exclaimed.

I try my hardest not to roll my eyes. I just stare at them blankly. "What?" I ask, starting to become irritated.

They both grabbed my arms and say,"_We _are going on a girls' niiight!"

"Wh-what? ! W-wait!" I exclaim. I promise, I think I just swallowed my heart...

They started dragging me, against my orders of course.

* * *

I stared...and stared...and stared.

"What exactly am I looking at?" I finally ask after looking at all the girly accesories.

"This is an all girls store!" Lulu cheered. "We need to get you aaaall fixed up, Arashi!"

I blink and look at her like she was crazy.

No, scratch that. She _is_ crazy!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If-if you think that you're gonna get me into one of them fancy-shmancy girly outfits, then you got another thing comin', sweety!" I shake my head, making my arms into an X position and swiping them down in a 'NOT IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS' way.

Amaranth smiles at me. "Don't worry, Arashi-chan."

'-chan?' Since when-

"Hey, I want to let you in something!" Amaranth beams. "Y'know how I joined that one club?"

I know what she's talking about. I forgot the name but it's the club that makes all of the big things in school like, per say, the Talent Show.

I nod.

"Yeah, well~ The club's makin' a..."

"...a what?" I ask, beginning to get ticked off at her hesitations.

I cross my arms.

She and Lulu start to snicker. "Well, that's a new one..."

"A-a prom!" they both finish.

My eyes shoot open and I start choking on the air and my saliva. "Wh-what?" I exclaim. "Wait...is this about today..?" I growl. My blood is starts to boil and my chest is starting to get heavy.

I clench my teeth as they look at each other and giggle. "It's not funny!" I yell.

"Calm down, Arashi-chan! We know it wasn't funny to you," Lulu giggled.

"..to me..." I mock. I frown. "It wasn't funny to me and it shouldn't be funny to you."

They stop and smile weakly. "Y-yeah, well, anyways! We were discussing it during Free Period and we want to try and help you achieve the boy of your dreams!"

I feel my face get hot. At once, I see two boys in my head.

Agh! Why am I thinking of them? ! We have nothing going on! Nothing...

Sure, I knew them for a long time but one was only because my dad was good friends with his and the second is because...because he...

Agh! What's wrong with me? !

"Arashi-chan? Are you okay?" I feel a hand on my forehead. I blink and see Amaranth.

Thank goodness. I thought it was someone else...

"You feel warm, Arashi-chan. Are you catching a cold?" she asks. I shake my head and hide a blush.

"N-no, I'm fine. I feel great, see?" I start jumping on one foot.

"Oh, o-okay, I see," Amaranth smiles.

I look around, feeling something is missing. "Oh, where's Lulu?" I ask.

"Oh, Lulu went inside already," she replies.

I tilt my head. How long was I 'out'? Pfft, whatever.

I shrug and ask her to lead the way. No way am I gonna have _anyone_ see me walk in through those doors to that disaster-waiting-to-happen first!

I followed her into the death trap.

The story was hideous in my eyes. Bras, panties, dresses, everything girl-related.

Sure, I needed some of the stuff, but come on! Do people really value bras and underwear so much that they'd put it someplace special like in a glass? Talk about perverts. They actually model this stuff in the view-in mirror. I wouldn't be suprised to see boys walking by with nosebleeds!

Wow...Amazing.

"Arashi-chan! Come here, quick!" I hear Lulu call. I turn to see her looking at the bras.

Of course.

Typical.

I limp towards her and study whatever she was looking at.

It was...it was...all girly! EEW!

It was white with pink frills on the edges.

I give Lulu the look I give to all girly things: The 'WTF' stare.

She just smiles at me like nothing happened. She pushed up her glasses a bit and looked back at the bras. "You don't expect me to wear that, do you?" I ask.

Amaranth comes out of nowhere with another completely pink bra. Actually, it was kinda- SHUT UP, ARASHI. SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING THAT I'M GOING TO REGRET IN THE MORNING...

Erg, I'm giving myself a head-ache...

"C'mon, Arashi-chan! Try it! Try it! Try it!" Amaranth bugged me, pushing her pink bra towards me.

"No, wai-"

"Arashi-chan! Try _this_ one! This one! This one suits you more!" Lulu bugged me, pushing her white and pink bra towards me.

"Wait, I-"

"No, I think pure pink suits her better! Try it, pleeease, Arashi-chan!" Amaranth pushed.

"But, I-"

"No! You _never_ wear solid colours! You must mix them, that's why you just_ have_ to wear this one, Arashi-chan!" Lulu prodded.

"No, wait, I-"

"Oh! Coming from the one who wears nothing but purple and pink! C'mon, those are sooo last year, girlfriend..." Amaranth remarked.

"Guys, Wait, I-"

"Oh, like you can talk, red-head! Look at you! You're a mess! We need to fix up your wardrobe, gal!" Lulu replied.

...

Ok, I'm ticked.

You take over, 'Aggra'...

**Finally...**

**You're too soft...why didn't you lend me this in the first place? **

**keh. **

I twitch my eye.

"ENOUGH!" I yell, alerting everyone in the store. I didn't care. I look to Amaranth and snatch the bra away from her, doing the same with Lulu. "Gimme those. I'll try it but I ain't buyin' them."

I then stomp into the changing room and try them on.

"Alright, what do you think?" I ask, peeking my head out the curtain.

**Looks like everything's back the way it was...**

Amaranth look up from their conversation and fangirling over the clothes. They stroll over, wincing when I look at them.

**Are they scared..?**

**Keh, in a way, they should be. **

I don't smile or frown, I just wait.

They come into the changing station and tell me to turn around. I do just as they say. My baggy shorts are still on.

Amaranth smiles and claps as she compliments me. I smirk and say thank you.

Lulu is still studying me, which makes me feel somewhat uncomfortable.

She then smiles and puts a thumbs up. "I like it," she says. "It _does_ compliment you."

"Keh, only because it fits with black," I add, blowing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

Amaranth giggles,"Right!"

**I smile. **

**Huh, they aren't as bad as I thought...**

_Only because you never really met them..._

**...**

**I'll never admit it. You know that. **

_So? You know that I'm right, Aggra._

**Grr, I hate you, Rose. **

**You're stubborn, naive, aggrivating, annoying, soft and you live in a dream, thinking you're tough. You're a hypocrite and you're so pathetic, it makes me sick. I can't wait until I finally get full control of you and this body.**

_You should talk. You're apart of me. You should shut your mouth before I take over again. _

**...**

**Fine, you piece of-**

"Arashi-chan! I'll be back, I want you to try something!" Amaranth cheered and disappeared behind the curtains. In a second, she came back.

I winced. "How did you..."

"Here! Try this on!" she smiled, pushing a dress towards me.

The was frilly and was a spaghetti strap. It was as white as snow with yellow flowers on the edges. It spelled 'Girly' all over it.

**I...I sort of...**

**No! I'm not going to say it! Never! **

_Darn, almost gotcha!_

**Rose? ! Why you little-**

"Arashi-chan! You just _have_ to wear it!" Lulu exclaimed.

"You have to! You want to win over a boy's heart, ne?" Amaranth winked.

**...**

**She's...she's right...**

I swallowed and held the dress. It was soft like a mareep's pelt. I looked to Lulu, who had Kiki on her shoulder. She smiled which made me feel a bit better.

**I give in. Fine, you got me.**

_Score!_

**Shut up, Rose. **

_Tee hee~ Oh, if only I had a camera~_

**Grr, you little...Fine. **

**I admit it. The dress is cute! I like the dress! I like a boy! Okay? **

_Oh, you didn't have to do that. You know I can read your mind right?_

**What? !**

_Yup, it's wide open like a book!_

**I wish you were out of this flippin' body, Rose! I hate your guts, you stupid little-**

"Okay, Arashi, we'll be waiting outside, okay? Call us when you got it on~" Lulu smiled and ran out with Amaranth. I sighed and got rid of the bra and put on my own. I pulled down my shorts and put on the dress.

**It feels...comfortable.**

I don't hear Rose, which is weird because she'd be laughing her butt off at the sight of me with this dress.

**Hmm...**

"Okay, girls, you can come in," I call.

It's silent for a moment and then I hear giggling. Amaranth and Lulu come in and squeel at how I look.

Okay, let me sum it up.

A black-haired 12-year-old-looking girl with a white dress with yellow flowers looks nothing but precious.

I blink and can't help but smile.

"You look so cute!" Lulu squeels.

"You should buy it!" Amaranth cheers.

"Y-you think so?" I studder, looking at myself in the mirror and twirling to the side to see myself.

_My turn, Aggra. _

**Gr, fine. **

"Totally! This would totally _stun_ any boy who sees you!" Amaranth cheers.

I smile and take another look. "Okay...But not the bra, I like my black and purple ones over _pink _any day of the week!" I explain and we step out of the changing room. I bagged up my dress and paid for it and then I went back into the changing room to put it on. I still kept my necklace and velvet half-vest on, swung open, of course.

I stepped out of the changing room and looked at Lulu.

...

...

...

I take off the vest and place it in my bag.

There, much better.

I'm my own person.

**Says you, keh. **

_Oh shut it, Aggra, let a girl dream._

**Kuh huh huh...**

I mentally roll my eyes and smiled at the two girls. They were giggling over _something_. I tilt my head and looked at them, curious.

And then I see two shadows behind them. My eyes grow the size of a moon stone and gasp. I hide behind Lulu as I saw Grey and Shawn.

N-no! I can't let them see me now!

I wasn't expecting them here!

Here.

Of all places.

How- ? !

Those double-crossing little-!

"You tricked me!" I whisper angrily at them.

Lulu and Amaranth giggle. "We need you to show them your inner beauty!"

"YEAH BUT NOT HERE!" I yell, making the boys jump. They then ran over to us and I blocked my face with my hands.

"Arashi! Are you okay? We heard yelling and-...Arashi?" Shawn started. I felt a hand on my hands and they pulled it down. I blushed violently and closed my eyes.

"Arashi, you look..." I hear Grey start.

"I look rediculous..." I finish his sentence. I look up at him and he smiles.

"Beautiful," both boys say.

I cover my mouth in shock.

D-did they just say wh-what I think they said? !

I feel my legs turning to jello and my heart feels like it's about to fly out of my chest and with the flying sparrows.

Kiki lets out a purr and I blush so hard, I promise, my face felt like it was going to burst into a flame.

"Arashi? Are you feeling alright? You look like you're about to pass out," Shawn worries, touching my forehead, making me bounce back.

"I-I-I-"

"Don't worry too much, Arashi," Shawn smiles. He pokes the skin between my eyebrows and continues,"If you keep worrying like that, this here's gonna scrunch up like Mrs. Gem."

Grey snickers and I calm down a bit. "I-I...Th-thank you!" I manage a smile.

Grey comes up to me and smiles down.

I feel my heart pounding.

I hear it clearly.

It's practically being held up against my ear.

It sounds like a Loudred's cry.

I wonder if Grey and Shawn hear it?

I hope not..

I swallow and see his expression turn into a dreamy one. As if he's thinking. He then blinks and smiles. Grey then leaves and buys a sun hat. "I see now, you're missing this," he says and places the hat on my head. "There, now you look perfect."

I blush again and look at myself in a mirror. I freeze as I study the hat. It has two feathers in it; one red and one blue. It's pretty. It's yellow. It's...it reminds of someone very dear to me...Someone that I miss...Someone that I love...

Someone being...my family...

I frown and take off the hat and clench it with both hands. I look down and start to think.

"Ro-Arashi, don't you like it?" Grey asks.

I shake my head. "Oh, no, I like it... It's just that..." my voice trails off as I study myself in the mirror.

Compared to what I used to be; I'm a broken doll.

Then my mind wonders back to my parents.

A thousand questions pop into my head.

_How are they? How's dad with his injury? How's mom? How are the pokemon? Did they get my call? Did they cry? Did they even bother to hear it? Do they remember me? Do they have another child? Another one to replace...me? Do they still search for me? Do they waste their time thinking how they could have saved Hawk and me together? Do they regret anything? Regret me? Regret Hawk? Are they mad at me for running away? Did they...forget about me or Hawk..? Have I...disappeared...from their heart..? _

These questions bring dread and fear into my heart and I start to shake.

"Arashi? Are you okay?" I hear Shawn's voice enter my mind.

I blink and I look at them. I had dropped the hat was crying silently.

Grey puts his hand on my face and wipes my tears. "I was...Do you think th-that Mom and Dad r-remember me..?" I ask, scared to death for my parents' memory.

He smiles and I could see Shawn frowning at Grey. Is he jealous?

"Of course they remember you," he pauses and frowns. He looks to the side. "Y'know...after you ran away...we were scared. We thought that..._he_ kidnapped you...and then, we got your call and my dad sent me to go in search of you; to see if you really are okay." His clover eyes look to me and we lock our gazes. "You have your dad's eyes and your mother's looks. I saw that you...took the box. Do you...Still have it?"

I blink. I study him for a moment and then smile with a giggle. "Just like before. As random as ever, huh, Grey?"

I see Amaranth and Lulu pushing Shawn out of the store.

I hear them fighting then. "Let them have their own moment, Shawn! Let's gooo!"

"No! B-but I-"

"Now!" and they left.

I giggle and grab Grey's hand. He blushes and gasps as I ran out of the store with him and out of the mall. We run for a while and with each step, my foot feels as light as a feather. With each step, the pain leaves.

* * *

I laugh and he laughs and we finally stop at a lake. The lake. The lake that Shawn...Erg, nevermind. It's...nothing...

I doubt he even likes me...

What's the use of loving someone if they don't love you back? It's just the same as looking into a mirror that doesn't even reflect.

Me and Grey stay there for a while, laying next to each other and seeing the Ledian drop their sparkling powder into the fresh night air. We gaze at the stars, pointing out constellations and trying to spot shooting stars.

And then Grey gives me that 'Oh! A beautifly!' sort of look and smiles that smile that he gives me all the time. He looks back at the sky. "Do you remember that story that your mom always told us when we were kids?"

I think about it.

Hmm...

What story..?

I know she told us stories but which one-

_That_ one!

I smile and look up at the stars again.

"_Once upon a time, in a land known as the Kingdom of Peace, there lived a white rose as bright and pure as light itself in the center of the kingdom. _

_The rose was happy; every morning, she would drink from the dew that the sky provided. Every afternoon, she would enjoy the everlasting rays of the sun, growing more vivid and bright each day. And every evening, she would listen to the stories and whispers that the wind carried. _

_The kingdom itself was calm, quiet, happy. No one feared anyone. No one hated anyone. They all loved and enjoyed life. _

_But one day, an army from the east known as the Army of A Thousand Wars came to conquer the Kingdom of Peace. _

_No one knew of the word 'fear'. All who were born in the Kingdom of Peace knew not of this word, only that it was a myth. A lie. A dream. _

_But this day, the word 'fear' became a nightmare. _

_Those who were just passing by or who moved there from another land knew of this word once, but it became numb to their hearts. They felt it. They felt dread. Overwhelming sadness and fear. _

_The king sent out his army to defend his kigdom. They fought the Army of A Thousand Wars off for a few months, but that was enough to help everyone escape. Everyone...but the white rose. Not one person realized this. The winds fled and the sun hid. The dew drops that fell every morning, fell everyday, every hour._

_The War made its way to the center of the Kingdom where the little flower resided. _

_Scarlet. _

_Crimson bleached the white rose, causing it to whither. It whither and grew old. _

_Ten years pass. _

_Alone in a deserted land laid a broken kingdom with bones scattered here and there. Amor and swords. Forever lost. But in the center there lived a lone rose. Sad and alone, it braced itself for her death. One petal stuck to her. _

_Then, as she was about to let go, the winds picked up, alerting her to her friends. _

_'Hello, little rose,' the wind greeted. 'How have you been?'_

_'Hello, gentle winds,' greeted the little rose, sadly. 'Where have you been all these years? I am dying, there is little time for me.'_

_'Oh, poor little rose,' the winds sighed. 'We were always here with you. We just never thought it was the right time.'_

_'The right time?' asked the rose. 'I have been wilting her alone for ten years. I am on my last petal, when could "the last time" possibly be?'_

_'Little rose, you have been scarred and hurt for the last time. We shall not bother you anymore. We just wish to give you a last gift,' said the winds, feeling guilty. _

_'Gift?' the little rose repeated. _

_The winds then went to the clouds. Parting the clouds, they showed the sun. The rose was surprised, yet felt a sense of security and glee. She smiled and continued to feel the sun for the last time. _

_'So...this is happiness?' the rose whispered._

_'Good-bye, little rose,' the winds whispered. 'See you soon...'_

_The seed had been planted and as the final petal gently floated to the ground, the rose replied happily and silently:_

_'Good-bye...friends...' "_

"Such a happy story..." Grey whispered, looking up.

I sighed and looked to him. I saw tears. Millions and millions of tears on his cheeks. Drifting down.

I did it.

I did the one thing I never wished to do. Never _wanted_ to do.

...

I hurt him.

I took his heart and smashed it to millions of shards.

The day I left.

Broke him.

He may be a nutcase.

He may be a dreamer.

He may be a cluts.

But he has a heart.

And I took that heart and threw it against the wall.

I broke it.

I destroyed it.

How...how could I?

I'm horrible.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I looked to Grey as he finished his drawing. He'd been working on it for so long. _

_I was happy for him. _

_We're in our secret place we always go to when we want to get away. _

_Get away from life. _

_From people. _

_From ourselves. _

_It was a simple tree house in the middle of the Viridian Forest, my birthplace. _

_I never knew it then but I had a brother. _

_Two. _

_Grey and Hawk. _

_Yes, I consider Grey as my brother. My older brother. _

_I look up to him as my tutor. He's a good pokemon fighter._

_I asked him to teach me and he agreed to it, even though I had to ask a million of times!_

_I enjoy his presence. It's the laid back sort of thing. He just gives off a cool aura. _

_He smiles at me as he shows me his picture of all of our pokemon and us together. _

_Hawk was there too but he was younger. _

_I smiled and gently took the picture. "Wow, Grey! You're getting better and better at drawing! First, you're a great fighter and now you're practically a proffessional artist? I'm jelly~" I tease him as he blushes and sits on his green bean bag. _

_"I-it's nothing, really!" he smiles. _

_I frown as dark thoughts enter my mind. _

_I remember, then. _

_My plan. _

_I place the picture on the wall where we keep all of our drawings. _

_"Um...listen, Grey..." I start, keeping my back to him._

_"Eh? What is it, Rose?" he asks. _

_"Um, I'll be...leaving..."_

_"Leaving? ! What? ! Why? !" he bursts out. _

_"N-no, I'll be back! I'll, uh, Y-y'know what? I was just joking..." I smile weakly at him. _

_Thank goodness for his cluelessness. He sits back down and smiles. "Oh, okay. I thought you were, like, running away or something!" he laughed. _

_I laugh nervously at him and sit on my pile of pillows. I sigh and look to the little brown box on our work table. I sit up again and take my necklace and look to Grey. "Grey? Can I see your part of the key?" I ask. _

_I looks up at me from his book and he nods,"Oh, okay. But it won't work without Hawk's part." He takes his necklace and tosses it to me and I catch it. I take mine and put it together. It's almost a heart, except for a hole in the middle. _

_Hawk has that part. _

_I try anyway and put it to the heart in the lock on the box. It clicks but it doesn't open. I try to open it but it's locked tight. I sigh and toss Grey's necklace back at him. He winces as it hits his face, making him drop his book. _

_"Whoa!" he exclaims, catching it from falling on the floor. _

_"Sorry, it doesn't work..." I sigh. I look out the window and watch the clouds pass by. _

_He smiles faintly and walks to me. "Don't worry, we'll find him. He'll come home." _

_"I know..."_

_oooooo_

_Night fall hits and I sneak around the house. I tip toe upstairs and slowly sneak into my parent's room. I'm careful not to step on Pika or Chuchu while doing so. _

_I start to crawl on the floor so if they open their eyes, they don't see me. I sneak towards their drawers and slowly open my dad's top one. _

_I see his electric-proof fingerless gloves and take one. I slide it onto my right hand and open and close my hand to feel it. _

_I then look to my mother's side. I see two feathers and take them too. _

_I'm stealing. _

_It's bad. _

_I know that. _

_But I have to. _

_I whisper silently to my parents as I leave,"I'm sorry..." _

_I exit their room but before I see Pika and Chuchu infront of me. _

_I kneel down and rub both of their heads. "Sorry guys, but I gotta do this..."_

_"You're going to regret it," says Pika. "You're coming back."_

_"I know," I nod. "I promise. Someday, I'll come back."_

_Chuchu's cheeks spark a bit. "You better!" she screams. _

_Gosh, it might be mentally but it was still loud. _

_I giggle slightly and hug them both. "I'm so, so sorry. I promise, I'll be back and with my brother too. Don't you worry. And...don't tell them, okay..?" _

_They both nod and go back to their rest. I blow a kiss to them and walk down the stairs. _

_I stop by my room and peer in. I walk in and look around. One side was untouched and boy-styled. The other was empty. _

_I sigh and grab the necklace on the boy-styled drawer. I tie it around my neck. "Much better." _

_The small eevee on the empty side of the room looks up. He runs to me and jumps onto my shoulder. I smile. "Okay." _

_I leave. _

_I head for the Secret place and I take a few pillows, a blanket, a bag and the box. _

_The box. _

_I'll open it. _

_One day. _

_As I look back onto my home and my Secret place, I whisper,"I'm so, so, so very sorry. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be back, I promise." I then give the smile to my familiar home that my dad always gives my mom. "I'll be tougher the next you see me...and my brother!" _

_I leave. _

* * *

"I was sad," Grey says, snapping me out of my thought. "I thought...'why would she lie? Why would she leave? What is the truth?' I couldn't trust anyone knowing that my little sister was gone. That my little sister lied to me..."

I wince. Those words...they stung me like Pin needle. No, _worse _than that...

I feel my chest get heavy and I feel short of breath. I'm freaking out now.

So..it's true...

I hold my necklace in my hand and I breath hard. I shut my eyes closed and think.

I think what could have been done? What could I have said? I didn't have to do that. I really didn't! I could have found Hawk in a better way... a less hurtful way...

I hurt my self. But worse, I've hurt those closest to me.

But..if I hadn't done that...

..I wouldn't have met these unique people...

Amaranth...Lulu...Kizen...Ren...

...Shawn...

I wouldn't have found my brother and everyone else! I wouldn't have met Alta, or Tweety, or Sandy, or Ty, or Sky!

These wonderful pokemon...these wonderful people...

This all would never had happened if I hadn't done that!

This...this may be my selfishness speaking but...I guess...it was worth it...

I found my brother, right?

So I can go home, right?

...now what..?


	14. Captured and Heartbroken

**Hey!**

**did you like the last ch? **

**Sorry I had cut it short 'cause mai mom told me to get off :/**

**Well, thank you for your patience ^^**

**A new character will be joining us today ;P **

**again, so sorry for the wait, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Shawn's P.O.V.

"No! B-but I-"

"Now!" Amaranth growled as the two girls pushed me out of the shop.

"What up with you? !" I growl. "I was gonna-"

"They need their time together!" Amaranth cuts me off.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask. Something's up and I don't like it.

"Nevermind them, Shawn-kun! Hey, how 'bout going to the amusement park? I'd like to try that new ride! How about you, Shawn-kun? Where do you wanna go?" Amaranth pestered me with questions.

I saw Lulu leave and I yelled after her. "Lulu! W-wait! Y-you gotta-"

"Come oooon~" Amaranth grabbed my arm and started dragging me.

Lulu turned her head and held her arms behind her back. She giggles and then waves sheepishly. "Help...me..." I whimper.

"Have fun~" she giggles and leaves.

"NO! AGH! YOU-" I start and then I see Arashi and that backstabbing Grey running.

Wait...she-she's running? ! No! She can't be running! Her foot is still injured!

Where are they going? !

Grr, Grey that backstabbing little...He promised!

* * *

_Flashback_

_I shoved Grey against the wall, eyes blazing with fury. _

_"I know what you're up to," I growl. "You're trying to steal her from me. Admit it!"_

_"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about," Grey replies, making me even more furious. "If you're talking about what happened today, I had nothing to do with it. She's like a little sister to me, I wouldn't ever-"_

_"Enough!" I yell. "I don't want to listen to any more of your lies!" _

_He winces and looks down. "I don't lie."_

_I flinch and clench my teeth. I then ball up my fist and aim for his face but he grabs my hand. I wince and growl and throw a punch with my other hand. He grabs it. I growl and pull my hands out of his grasps._

_"What's with you?" I ask, beginning to feel PO'd. _

_He looks at me and I see the pain in his eyes as he frowns. "I don't lie because I know what it feels to be lied to." _

_I wince. _'What does he mean?'_ I think. _

_He then smiles, throwing me off guard. I still see the pain in his eyes as he puts his hand on my shoulder and walks past me and repeats,"She's like a sister to me." and he walks away, leaving me to myself. _

_Now, I'm curious..._

_I walk to my room and turn to Arashi's channel. I see her get up and then limp towards the door. She trips on her quilava and then continues towards the door. It's Lulu and Amaranth. _

_'Wonder what they're there for?_

_Then they grab her and then they leave. _

_Nice; now's my chance._

_I turn off the tv and make my way towards Arashi's room. _

_I reach into my pouch and take out a pin. I twist it and start to pick the lock to her room. _

_I hear the click and I smile. _

_Score!_

_I slowly open the door and see her pokemon staring me down. _

_..._

_"O-oh, h-hey, guys," I smile sheepishly. "H-how's it been? Hey, Alta, m-miss me?" _

_I then try to avoid them as I make it to her bed. "I'll just be checking stuff, nothing more. Don't worry 'bout that, kay?" _

_I then bend down and peer under her bed. _

_There are papers and empty poke balls scattered everywhere. Hm, maybe I can find something that could proove Grey true?_

_I grab as many papers as possible and start looking through them. _

_Gr, nothing but school work. _

_C'mon, Arashi. Don't you have _SOMETHING_?_

_I look back under the bed and see something glitter. _

_?_

_What is it? I think. _

_I reach for it and put my hand on it._

_It's a box. _

_What?_

_I pull it out and look at the heart crest in it. The left side is silver and the right is gold while the middle is a circle, colored blue. _

_I've seen these before. _

_Wait..._

_That's it! Arashi wears a silver half-heart, Grey wears the golden one and Hawk wears the blue circle!_

_That...that...that lier! And I bet you Arashi's in it too!_

_Then my phone rings. I click 'answer' while I put everything back. _

_"Hello?" I ask, trying my best to stay composed. _

_"Shawn! We need you're help!" a girl exclaims but she's whispering. _

_"Huh? Who is this?"_

_"It's Amaranth!" she replies. _

_"Amaranth. You went with Arashi, right? What do you need?" I ask. _

_I hear giggling. "Arashi's asking for you!" she exclaims. _

_"O..kay..?" I reply. "Where are you?" _

_"The All Girls' Emporium," she says. _

_...WHAT? !_

_"What? She'd never go there!" I exclaim back. _

_She giggles,"We tricked her~ Shh, keep it a secret, kay? Just come! Oh! Here she comes! Gotta go, bye!" and she hangs up. _

_I grunt and run out the door, making sure everything was okay and close the door. _

_I run out of the school and start running towards the store. I finally get there and guess who I see! _

_Grey. _

_"Wh-what're YOU doing here? !" I exclaim, pointing to Grey. _

_"Me? What're YOU doing here? !" he exclaims._

_"Amaranth called me to come. You?" I explain. _

_"Lulu called me to come," he replies. _

_"I think we were-"_

_"YEAH BUT NOT HERE!" I hear a girl scream inside the store. _

_"Hurry!" Grey exclaims and we run towards the girls._

* * *

I was about to go after her when Amaranth pulls me in the other direction.

"But, I-"

"It's okay, Shawn-kun," she smiles at me. She then wraps my arm around her. She gives me a look that says,'You're mine now.'

I blush and pull my arm away. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well, w-we're going to the amusement park, ne? Shouldn't we hold hands? I-I mean because you never know what will happen, y'know?" she smiled and held my hand, making me hot in the face.

"Oh, it's you," I hear a voice behind me.

We turn around to see a girl. She's Mrs. Gem's kid.

Her name is Jewel Gem.

She has black hair in a messy bun, side bangs and blue eyes, like her mother. She wears a turquoise blue tank top with a black vest, dark denim shorts, and black boots with a buckle on the ankle and the top. According to every boy in school, she's supposedly the definition of pretty, but my oppinion strays faaar from that. Arashi is far- NO!

I need to stop thinking about her! She's with Grey! She doesn't need me! She has someone better...Maybe...I should move on with my life?

"Hey, Jewel," I sigh. "What're you doing here?"

Jewel smirks and tosses a piece of gum at me and Amaranth. She points to Amaranth with her head while chewing on gum. "Who's she?"

"I'm Amaranth. Nice to meet you!" Amaranth smiles and puts her hand out. Jewel giggles and reaches out for her hand. Amaranth's hair then stands up as she lets out an 'eep' sound.

Jewel then laughs her butt off. "Ha ha! I can't believe you fell for that one! That's the oldest trick in the book!" she laughs.

I sigh and smile sheepishly at Amaranth as I scratch the back of my head. "Heh heh, th-this is, uh, Jewel Gem...She's, uh, a prankster..."

"I-I see that..." she replies, completely caught off guard. "U-um..." she looks at the piece of gum. "Th-this isn't gonna explode in my mouth...will it?"

Jewel wipes a tear from her eye. "Naw, that's a dud," she explains. Okay, so mine must be a dud too? I put it in my mouth. "Now, that one, no, that's no dud."

My eyes widen and I spit the gum out. "Uck! Jewel, don't do that!" I exclaim, wiping my tongue with my hands.

She laughs. "Okay, yeah, you're right." Jewel then sticks her tongue out, closes one eye and pulls down the eye lid of the other. "Psych."

Then there's a scream.

We turn our heads to see a big black air ship over the forest. There was a large hand out of it holding someone.

I squint to see a girl in a white dress with black hair held up in twin tails.

Wait..

"Arashi!" I exclaimed, running towards the forest.

"Shawn! Wait!" Amaranth calls for me but I ignore her.

I then see a boy holding onto the foot of a swablu with a kirlia on his shoulder.

Grey.

Arashi screams again.

"Oh no! Arashi!" I call and take out a poke ball.

"_Psychic_!" Grey commands his kirlia as the kirlia's eyes glow and the hand thing from the air ship freezes and slowly unwraps the pained girl. As she falls, Grey grabs her hand and they drift softly to the ground.

I curse silently as my blood starts to boil.

I run towards them and kneel next to Arashi. "Arashi, are you okay?" I ask, holding her hand up.

She coughs and looks up to me slowly. "You came," she breaths. She smiles slightly and then her eyes fade. They close slowly and her head falls limp. I look to her in shock. Horror.

Dread engulfs my heart.

"She's not...she's not..." I mutter as I feel her heart beat.

"Arashi! Grey! Shawn! What happened? !" I hear Lulu, Amaranth and Jewel come.

I don't care. Not now. Not when she's like this.

Relief spreads over me as I hear her heart beating.

_Doki doki doki doki_.

Gently, I hold her to my body. She's just passed out.

Yokatta...

I let out a breath of relief.

I look up and gasp as I see the hand coming at us again and then lights out.

* * *

...

...

...

...

I-itai...Ouch...my head...

I slowly open my eyes.

It's-it's dark...

_Where am I?_

It feels like someone punched me ten times straight without rest...

I rub my aching head and look around. "Oi! Arashi! Where is she? !" I stand up and rush forward without thinking and then smack into what felt like bars. "Agh!"

Ow, my face...

"Shawn? Shawn, is that you? !" a voice echoes.

"Huh? Wh-who that?" I ask, trying to look through the darkness.

"It's me, Lulu!" I hear the voice.

"L-lulu? ! Where are you? Where's Arashi and Jewel? !" I ask.

"I'm right here, doofus," Jewel's voice hisses.

"It's fine. Arashi's right here. She's still out cold. But...is Ama-chan there?" Lulu asks. I can hear she's worried.

I shake my head even though I know it's no use. "No, I haven't. Why?"

She hesitates. "I-I think the man might have done something to her...She's not here and I've been calling her name for hours!"

"Oh- Ah! Where's Grey, then? !" I realize.

"Haaaahh...I'm right here. Gosh, you people are loud..." I hear Grey yawn behind me.

I turn around to see the brunette in my cage barely. "Grey? Were you...sleeping?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we're not getting out any time soon, are we?" he explains.

"He has a point," I hear a voice.

"Who is that now?" Jewel asks.

I'm getting irritated at this.

"It's me; Kizen. Ren and Hawk are here too," I hear my triplet's voice.

"WHAT? !" we all exclaim.

"How'd you get here? !" I exclaim. "Great! There goes our 'Plan B'..." I grumble.

"Yeah, well," I could tell he shrugged. "Anyways, we saw you get snatched from that guy and when we attacked him, we were caught too..."

"Smart, dude, smart," I growl.

"It's not our fault! He, uh, snuck up on us!" I hear Ren lie.

"Dude, _you_ were supposed to ambush _him_. There's no possible way that it was the other way around..." I sigh.

"That's it! We're doomed...And I haven't even kissed a boy before..." I hear Jewel and Lulu sigh.

"Ditto," the boys say.

We stay silent. I'm guessing everyone was sitting like me.

Then I hear Arashi stir and moan. "Ugh...where am I?"

"Arashi!"

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

"Ugh...where am I?" I ask as I lift my head off of Lulu's lap.

My head's pounding like there's no tomorrow...

I clench my head and sit up. "Arashi!" I hear voices.

"Huh? Who's there?" I ask.

"It's us; Shawn, Kizen, Ren, Hawk, Jewel and Grey!" I hear a voice but can't tell which triplet it is. They sound so similar.

"Who's talking now?" I ask.

"Shawn," the same voice replies.

"Where are we? Where am I?" I ask.

"_We_ don't even know. Last I remember, we were in the forest and the nutcase nailed us with a giant three-fingered hand thing!" I hear Grey's voice.

"Agh, Hisoka..." I growl. That dirty man...He's the one who kidnapped Hawk. I learned his name when I was passing by a town once. He kidnapped other children too. That nasty man! He will pay for all he's done!

I clench my teeth and stand up. My dress is ruined. It's all ripped on the edges and I have scars and bruises on my arms. Was he abusing me? That man will pay dearly!

"You got his name, eh? Crafty girl, Arashi, crafty girl," I hear Hawk.

"Actually, I just heard his name off the street, eh heh heh..."

"Way ta ruin the moment..." he growls back.

We start to laugh and for once, my ribs don't hurt. I start coughing though and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's cold and I spin around. "Are you okay?" I hear Jewel.

I cough a few more times and close one eye. "Y-yeah. The squeeze from that hand sorta screwed me up a bit...nothing serious though..." I smile sheepishly but I know it's useless.

I can see her crystal blue eyes through the darkness slightly. It's holding sympathy and I clench my teeth.

"Stop that," I say. I ball my hands into fists but I don't move. "I see it. I see it in your eyes. You're sympathizing me."

"No, I was just worrying about you," she explains. My body calms down and I loosen my hands. "Hmph, you can't tell 'worry' from 'sympathy', really?"

I wince and look away. "That's...That's because nobody ever worried about me. They did nothing but sympathize for me! I just...I just hate it. Sympathy."

I feel my chest get heavy and I sit down. I turn my back against everyone towards the side, not the wall.

I sigh and put my face against the icy bars.

"What time is it..?" Shawn asks.

"Oh, I got it," I hear Lulu speak and then there's a bright light.

"...It's 23:05 at night," she says, looking up.

I can see that she had a blood stain on her face as she looks up. I look to find Shawn and Grey in one cage infront of us and Kizen, Ren and Hawk two cages to their right and to our left. Shawn has his head against the bars while Grey is sleeping like a baby with his hands behind his head against the wall.

Hawk is in nearly the same position as Shawn but his hands are sticking out of the bars like one of those medieval trap things that lock your head and hands.

And then Kizen's head jolts up. "You. Had. A. Phone? !" he bursts out, running to the bars.

Lulu looks up at him confused. "Huh?" And as if it just clicked in her head, her eyes shoot open and she starts to dial a number on the phone.

Everything gets quiet. "We-we...have our phones...right..?" Shawn mutters, looking pale.

Everyone but me brings out their phones.

"Arashi, don't you have a phone?" Jewel asks me.

I shake my head, knowing I forgot it in my room. "First, forgot it in my room, second, who would I call? I doubt there's any signal her-"

"I got a bar!" Lulu exclaims, putting her phone up.

I look to Jewel, who's talking on the phone,"Mom? Mom, I'm fine. Listen, I need your help! This man, he-...yes, mom, I'm fine, I said...no, I don't know where I am. Arashi, Lulu, Grey, Hawk, and the triplets are here...I can't see a thing...No. The last thing I saw was a big black-and-red air ship with a giant metal hand-thing."

I look to Lulu who started crying. Her tears washed away the blood stain on her cheek but instead revealed a cut. "Mama," she cried. Her voice quivered. "I've been kidnapped...No, I-I'm okay. Just scared out of my mind." She forced a smile and a fake giggle. She then whiped away her tears. "No, I'm not crying," she lied. "I have my friends with me...yeah, they were kidnapped too...What did you say?...oh, it's Yellow-san and Red-san's kids, Arashi and Hawk, Green-san's boy, Grey, and Gem-sensei and Gold-san's girl, Jewel. The triplets are here too. But we're missing one of our friends...no, they confiscated our pokemon...Yeah, I already checked, Mom..."

I looked to Shawn who was on the phone with his dad. I could tell he was struggling hard not to cry or quiver. "Dad, yeah, I'm fine, honest. I'm tough, don't worry...No, I don't know where we are...yes, they're here too. Don't worry, I wouldn't let my brothers go that easily, dad...hey! Don't say it like that!...erg, fine." He then looked to kizen. "Kizen, dad wants to talk..." He tossed the phone to the red-head. He easily caught it.

"Yes, dad?...no, I'm fine. Just a bit shooken up and bored outta my mind...Yeah, Ren's fine too. Trust me, I took care of him...Keh, I hear ya..." he snickered.

Grey then talked,"Dad? Are you there? This is Grey...Y-yeah, eh heh, about that..." He scratched the back of his neck. "...y-yeah, she and Hawk-niichan are here too...Um, yeah, that's what I was gonna talk to you about...w-we're sorta, um, stuck in a situation...uh, y-yeah...Uh-huh...N-no, no- erm, yes, yes...Ah- yeah, we're trapped...yes, in cages...we need some help...No, we don't have our pokemon, they took it...Wh-what? Th-they're gone? ! N-no way...!" He looked at me with wide, painful eyes. I felt my heart throb. I frowned. "Oh...I see...O-okay, I'll tell her...Bye..." _click_.

"Wh-what is it..?" I asked, scared to death of what he might say.

He paused. "...They, um, took them..."

I froze. My heart drops.

I then startred to smile. "So...that means...they're here...now? I'm...I'm finally..." I then frown as I realize the danger that they're in.

That _we're_ in...

I looked around at all my friends. All the people that stood by my side through day and night.

I started to feel a hole in my heart. Empty. It was hollow. I felt like someone took a part of me. Like I'm missing out.

It feels dark and lonely. My heart ached and I held my necklace in my hand.

I roll up into a ball and stare blankly into the darkness.

Again, that same fear claws at my heart, making me wince violently forward. "Ugh..."

"Arashi? Are you okay?" Hawk asks me. I don't answer.

Slowly, my eyes close as black sleep begins to invade my mind. Slowly, I close my eyes only to be awaken a moment later when I get an idea. I raise my head to Lulu who finished speaking to her mom, 'Blue' I believe.

"L-lulu, can I see your phone for a moment?" I ask with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Who are you going to call?" she asks, passing her phone to me.

"Myself."

"What?"

I dial my phone number and the phone is answered. "Hello? Who is this? This is Arashi."

"Quil!" I hear. I smirk.

"Ty-kun, thank goodness. Hey, I need some help. Look for a black-and-red air ship. Try to get into it, okay? Alta-san, are you there?"

"Gallade ade gal," I hear him.

"Great, try to use _psychic_ to find us, kay?" I say. "Gotta go, bye, guys. See ya."

"Quilava quil!" Ty cheered and I hung up.

My pokemon love me. I'm actually surprised they figured out how to work the phone!

Then there's a bright light that comes from my far left. We all turn off our cell phones and walk to the bars. I squint my eyes, trying not to look but my curiosity and fury got the better of me and I had to look anyways. The cores in my eyes sting in pain as the light hits my pupils, forcing them to grow wide in shock. My sight gets somewhat blurry but it focuses again after a few minutes.

All I see is a black silhouette of a man. "Kuh huh huh, well, well, well, lookie here; pests."

"I'd say so," Jewel snarls. "What do you want from _kids_ you just randomly attacked? I don't even know you!"

The man walks forward to our cage. I see his hair is jelled back, a firey red it was. He had an eye patch over the left eye. He wore a black suit with a red R on it.

I scowl at his face. His face was as disgusting and repulsing as his heart was.

This is him.

This is the man.

The man who...who took Hawk-niichan away from me and Grey-niichan...

I felt as if I had to claw his face off and gore out that last eye.

...

...

I think Aggra's rubbing off on me...

The man comes to our cage and looks me straight in the eye. "My, my, aren't you a beauty?...Too bad that beauty will be going to waste once I'm done..."

"What do you want..?" I growl.

His broad lips curl up into a twisted smile. He pushes his hand through the bar and he gently pulls my chin up with a finger so that my amber eyes lock onto his red eye. I wince but stand firm, knowing nothing could be done at this moment. "...Oh, my dearest child, you already know this answer, I believe. You took it from your parents that night, didn't you?"

I know.

My eyes widen. "You mean...?"

"Yes; the rainbow wing and silver wing, yes," he nods.

"I-I don't have it," I say simply, looking away from him, breaking eye contact.

I see him frown. "Oh, I see...I didn't want it to come to this..."

He retracts his hand and I look up. He then reaches to his pocket and pulls out what looks like a walky-talky radio. "Bring them into Quart 5."

_"Roger that_," the radio replied.

The man turns to me again with a twisted smile. "I understand that you've ran away from the nest, huh, little bird? Why, what a shame." He then turns away and starts walking towards Hawk's cage while tapping the antenae of the radio on the bars, making me wince and jump backwards from the sudden noise.

"Why, looks like I've killed two birds with one stone, eh, Hawkie?" he smiled sadistacally and he rushes his arm through the bars and grabs my brother's panda T-jacket.

I gasp and rush to the bars. "Hawk-niichan!" I screech, putting my arm out of the bars, as if my body thinks it could reach them.

The man smirks and looks back slightly. "Why, a rose with thorns and a hawk with no talons; what a matching pair. Hawkie, it looks like she fills in your empty gaps, eh?"

"Don't!" I yell as he yanks Hawk forward, slamming him into the bars and knocking him out. I wince and scream out his name as I watch the man throw him towards Kizen and Ren.

They catch him and sets him down gently as they glare at the man so deadly.

What were they doing? They could have helped him! Were they too scared to move? What's wrong with them? !

Then the door in which the man came from opens and see five figures.

Three were guards and the other two were...

! ! ! !

"Rose!" they both exclaim as they try to get free from the guard's grip.

"Let them go! Please!" I plead.

"Well, since you put it that way...no! Gah hah hah!" the man laughs.

I feel tears threatening to fall. "Why? Why are you doing this? !"

"I want nothing but one thing...those wings I asked for!" he growls, banging on my bars, making me fall back.

* * *

**c: review please!**


	15. Odd reunion and Wild Addicts

**'Sup :P **

**just a head's up, school's starting soon so I'll be a bit inactive but oh well :P just gotta be patient **

**I own nothing but my characters and the plot. **

**enjoy and review! ^^**

**Oh! and before I forget! **

**when you review, make sure to put in your fave shipping! Put in what you think other shippings should be called! **

**Mirrorshipping: HawkxRose**

**Lostshipping: ShawnxRose**

**Heartshipping: GreyxRose**

**Ribbonshipping: HawkxLulu**

**?shipping: ShawnxAmaranth**

**?shipping: KizenxLulu**

**?shipping: ShawnxJewel**

**?shipping: KizenxJewel**

**?shipping: HawkxJewel**

**make your vote and make suggestions! (also, Dylan, Amaranth22 and Mirage Mystery, I need your guys' help with figuring out shipping names :/ I'll communicate with you guys and help with the Kizenx- and Shawnx- stuff :P) thank you!**

**(and for some fun)**

**I wonder what should HawkxShawn be called? xD ha ha! jk ;P**

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

"I want nothing but one thing...those wings I asked for!" he growls, banging on my bars, making me fall back.

"Stay away from her!" my mother yells as she tries to break free from the men.

"Mama!" I scream.

This distance is too far. There's too much of a gap.

The man then smirks. He pushes his arm through my bars and he grabs my arm and yanks me forward. I let out a scream and realized that he didn't do the same as he did with Hawk. "Get your hands off her!" Dad yelled, yanking his head back, smacking the man behind him. He then spun around and kicked him, sending him flying to the wall. Mom then spun around and kneed the guy in the You-know-whats. She then did a swing kick to the third guy to her right, in the middle. Both of them got their tied up hands infront of them.

They both ran towards us. At first I was totally happy, and then there was this burst of blue electricity that shot towards them. I watched them in horror as they fell to the groud. "Mama...Daddy..." I muttered and turned my attention to the evil man.

He snorted. "Do you see that, my darling? That's what you'll be going through if you don't cooperate. You want your 'mama' and 'dada', right, my sweet little rose?" he taunted. I bared my teeth, anger shooting through my veins. My blood was boiling. Remember the thing I said about ripping and face?

That's about to come true...

_Aggra..._

**Keh, yeah?**

_You know what to do... _

_**Hmph, My pleasure.**_

**Finally, in control again...**

**Heh heh heh...Hah hah hah! It's your funeral, Hisoka-kun~**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Arashi opened her eyes when she switched. She smiled evilly as her gaze turned deadly and almost...insane and psychotic. Her lips parted as words drizzled with poison escaped. " _'Sweet little rose?'_ Hah! You only wish for that to be true!"

She then wrapped her hand around his and ingraved her nails into his skin. Blood drizzled his hand as she twisted his arm and yanked his face into the bars. This caught him off guard and she then lifted her foot up and kicked his face.

She then threw him back, smiling in a sadistic pleasure that he was shocked and afraid. He then looked to the three men who were getting Mom and Dad up. Arashi cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Well? What is it you want?" she taunted.

An atmosphere of fear was in the air. Lulu and Jewel stayed away from Arashi, they were in the corner. Shawn and Grey looked at her in disbelief while Hawk was still knocked out cold. Kizen and Ren were silent. Not a sound escaped them. They froze in fear.

He frowned. "What are you doing, just standing there? Shock her! Electricute her! Now! Now! Now!" he ordered.

The second man with the remote panicked and pressed a button, but instead of shocking her, the doors to the cages opened. "You idiot! That was the wrong button!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"EEP! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the man panicked as he pressed another button over and over. "NOTHING'S HAPPENING!"

"Gimme that!" the man next to him swiped it from him and pressed the same button but nothing happened. "ACK! It's b-broken!"

"You morons!" Hisoka growled and stood up but then looked in shock as he saw all the kids out.

"Oh...we're screwed..." one grunt whimpered.

"No, we're not!" Hisoka growled and swiped the remote. "If you won't cooperate, then we have no choice! Back away you three!" he told the three and when they left, he pressed a button. The ground beneath Yellow and Red opened and the two fell through the ground.

Arashi blinked and returned. Horror engulfed her as she watched her parents fall to their doom. She sank to her knees and screamed off the top of her lungs.

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

I sank to my knees and screamed my parents names as countless tears fell out of my eyes.

I dragged myself to the hole and looked down, keeping a grip on the ground so that I wouldn't fall too.

I was shocked at what I saw. There was a flash of orange and then a flash of pink. They weren't there anymore!

Then there was an explosion sound and then the whole ship shook, making me fall over. My heart lurched as I grabbed the edge of the hole with my right hand. "Help!" I screamed. My heart's beating furiously. I looked down in fear. Hisoka looked down at me with a smile. "Kuh huh huh, don't have the feathers, do you? Well, what's this?" he bent down and touched my glove. I saw the feathers sticking out slightly. The rainbow wing and Silver wing. He pulled them out, which tickled me but I never let go. I looked at him with fear as he pressed the button and I screamed.

I hear Shawn and Grey yell my name and rush to me but it's too late...

I let go.

I'm falling.

My stomach is in my throat; it's retreating to the back of my body.

This is it.

I'm gonna die...

I close my eyes and brace myself for the last thing that's going to touch me.

Then before I hit anything, something furry- no, _feathery_- is under me. I open my eyes to see Tweety, no wait...that isn't right...Tweety's not a Pidgeot...

"T-tweety? I-is that you?" I ask and steady myself on his back. Then I look behind him to see Shinka, no, that's not right...Shinka's not a Jolteon... "Sh-shinka?"

He smiles to me and I smile back. "Shinka!" I exclaim and I hug him.

I look around and realize I have no idea where I am. This isn't Champions' Island!

"Wait, where's Alta, Ty, Sandy and Sky?" I ask, looking around.

_"They're attacking the ship from the inside,"_ Tweety answers. _"Alta used 'Teleport'."_

I facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Shinka snickered. _"Kusukusukusu, outsmarted you there, huh, Arashi-san?"_

I giggled,"Hee hee, yeah. Thanks for saving me."

_"Oh, it was nothing, really," _Tweety said. _"You are my master after all."_

I hugged Tweety for saying that. "And you guys are the best pokemon anyone could ever have." I kissed his cheek, making him almost fall out of the sky, but he managed.

_"A-arashi-sama..."_ he blushed. All I could do was giggle.

"Alright, lets get back and save 'em, kay?" I say, changing the subject.

Tweety nods then flies upward and I look to the ship and see a giant Jigglypuff, Murkrow and Charizard in the air, fighting the ship. I squint to see a woman and a man on the Jigglypuff, a man holding onto the Honchkrow and a woman and a man on the Charizard. "Let's get a closer look-see, Tweety," I suggest and he flies in closer. "Hey!" I yell, waving my hand, not letting go of the other.

The people look behind themselves to see me. I finally see them.

!

"Mama! Daddy!" I call, tears threatening to fall again. A smile blooms on my face.

Mom is on the charizard with Oak-san, Grey-niichan's dad, and on the Jigglypuff looks like an older version of Lulu with Dad. The man holding the Honchkrow has red hair and silver eyes.

"R-rose? Is that you? Is that really you?" my mother asked. I could see the shock on her face. Then I remembered how my hair was black and not it's original.

I hesitated and nodded sadly. "Y-yes..."

She then looks to Oak-san and he nods. The Charizard then comes in closer to me and Tweety. I wince at my mother putting her hand out to me. I smile and take it. I stumble up and try to stand on Tweety without falling. It was tough. She helps me onto the Charizard and smiles as she studies how much I've changed.

"Wow, how much you've grown is stunning to see, Rose," she starts as tears start to grow in her eyes. She hugs me which catches me off guard. "I've missed you, no, _we've _missed you..."

I'm in a state of shock right now. I look to Oak-san and then Dad. They both smile, making me smile slightly and I return the hug. "We've missed you too. I am..." I pause as water escapes my amber- almost red- eyes. My voice starts to quiver as a rock is formed in my throat. I can't take it anymore. My pride is broken and I'm crying, breaking down, infront of everybody. I continue,"...I am...so...so sorry...that I left without saying...anything..." I tightened my grip on my mother's orange dress-thing.

Then Oak-san breaks our reunion with a cough. "Hm-hm, sorry to interupt this, uh, _touching_ reunion but-ta, our kids are stuck in there."

Mom and I break away from each other and nod. "Uh, um, yeah r-right, totally forgot..." I say weakly scratching the back of my head. I then jump back onto Tweety's back easily, almost like the way Mama did it when jumping onto Dodosk-kun.

"Oh? And who's this?" Mama asks, bending lower.

"Oh, um, this is Tweety; I caught him my first day at Champions' High," I replied, petting Tweety.

"Champions' high?" She looks almost shocked.

"Y-yeah, that's where I've been going for the past month," I reply, starting to get a bit embarrassed.

She nods and we get separated by a big blast of fire bursting out from the ship. I almost get knocked off Tweety but we both managed, Shinka on my shoulder.

"Whoa!" I exclaim, my heart beating like the sound of drums. "What the H was that?!"

"I don't know! But whatever it is, that just gives us more reason for us to get in there!" the woman who looks like Lulu's mother exclaims, clenching her teeth. "Oh, by the way, I sorta snatched Aero from ya, Red. 'Needed him for something. Sorry," she apologized to my father, tossing him a poke ball.

"Well, now I know where you went..." he told his pokemon and released a purple Aerodactyl. "Let's go, Aero!" He then jumped onto his back.

I smiled and looked to Shinka and checked his moves. "Y-you learned 'Thunderbolt'? Wait, th-that's not in your leveling moveset! That's a TM move, how the-"

"Rose! Are you coming or not?" I hear Oak-san call from the inside.

"O-oh, yes!" I call and follow him them inside.

_You're turn, Aggra..._

**Payback's a B, ain't it?**

_Hmph. It sure is. _

* * *

Shawn's P.O.V.

I watch in horror as my friend falls to her death from the hole. "Arashi, No-"

"Aaaahhh!" she cries and lets go of the edge. Me and Grey rush to that 'hole' and just stare at it. I feel tears falling down my cheek as I try to break through.

"Arashi!" I scream. Grey seems just as crushed as I am.

This...this isn't happening...It can't be...It just can't be happening!

The man smirks as he twirls the feathers in his turns and starts to leave. "Well, that was easier than I expected."

"What do you mean?!" I growl, eyes blazing with fury.

"Hmph. It's quite easy really; they're dead," he says it like he's saying 'ice cream'.

"How...How could you say that so easily..!?" Grey asks, crying as well.

"Like this; they're dead," he repeats, stopping and looking back. He turns and makes his way out again.

I can tell that everyone is just watching in horror. Then the door is bursted open. "Daddy! Stop this!" a girl pleads. I look up to see that red-headed shy girl being held back by two Team Rocket Grunts. "Daddy! Let my friends go!"

"Daddy?!" everyone exclaims.

"Amaranth! I thought I told you to wait in the Cabin!" 'Hisoka' growls, obviously shocked at the girl's actions.

"Don't hurt them! They did nothing wrong! What you're doing is even worse than what you did nine years ago! Let them go!" she demands, pulling herself out of the mens' grips. "O-or...Or else!"

"My darling, Amaranth, why 'hang around' with these ruffians? We both can go back to a time when your mother was alive," he offers.

What is this mad man planning?

Amaranth hesitates. "When...Mama was alive..?" she repeats.

"Yes, you and I could prevent her from leaving the house. You and I can prevent that hit-and-run accident..." he says.

"B-but I...I-if that happens, then I-I..." her red gaze lands on me. I clench my teeth and ball up my fist. Her gaze gets serious and she looks back to Hisoka. "No! Th-then if that happens...If that happens, then I wouldn't be able to meet the people I love!" She then takes out a pokeball and lets out a pokemon. "C'mon, Charizard!" she orders. "Blastburn!" she commands.

The Charizard lets out a roar and fire starts collecting in his mouth. I panic and realize to get away. Me and Grey stumble up and we scurry back to the group. We move and the dragon lets it out. He burns the area that we were just at but something tells me Amaranth wasn't aiming for us.

"Watch out! Here it comes!" Ren exclaims as he and Kizen drag Hawk's body towards us. I help them and we hide behind a door.

"Amaranth!" Hisoka growls, obviously enraged. "Go to your cabin! Now!" he commands.

She shakes her head. "No! You're not going to hurt anymore people! Not anymore!" she replies, taking another poke ball. "Ninetails! Disable!" All of a sudden, Hisoka freezes and Amaranth pushes him out of the room. She comes back and opens the door that we were hiding in.

"Oh! You're alright!" she sighed in relief. "But, quick! We don't have much time! I ran into Arashi's pokemon while getting over here and told them to get to the control system in the main deck. They're gonna escape fine but we need to evacuate the ship now or-"

There was an explosion next to us which sent us flying to the wall on the oposite end. We looked through the gap to see Hisoka again. Jewel started,"B-but weren't you just-"

"Ice shard, Weavile!" he commanded, sending out his weavile.

"Waah! Here it comes!" we all braced ourselves.

Then nothing.

_"Mirror Move!"_

Nothing touched us. We looked up to see a pidgeot and a girl.

"A-arashi, y-you're alive!" I studdered, reaching out to touch her hand.

She swatted my hand and turned her eyes to me. "Tch, you guys are nuisances. Can't get a day off, can I?" she smirked. Her smirk then turned serious after Hisoka made another hit. She looked as if the attack affected her as well. "Go, now while I have his hands tied!"

We all hesitated.

"Well? What are you waiting for!? GO!" she yelled.

We all nodded with fear and left. Me and Grey stopped for a moment and looked back.

"We'll be waiting..." we muttered. All she did was smile and nod.

We left.

* * *

**-REFER TO ANNOUNCMENT ON TOP- **

**c:**


	16. Secrets and a dream?

**Heyooooo!**

**Okay, let's restart this vote thing :3**

**I've made so that you HAVE TO VOTE FOR **_**FOUR SHIPPINGS! FOUR! **_

**I would like for Dylan and Kat to vote too, plz :T you two just place a review after the story, m'kay?**

* * *

**Rose shippings: **

**RosexGrey- Heartshipping**

**RosexShawn- Lostshipping**

**RosexHawk- Mirrorshipping**

* * *

**Jewel shippings:**

**JewelxHawk- Flareshipping**

**JewelxKizen- Tutorshipping**

**JewelxRen- Prankshipping**

**JewelxShawn- Stormshipping**

* * *

**Lulu shippings: **

**LuluxHawk- Forestshipping**

**LuluxKizen- Studyshipping**

**LuluxGrey- NewRivalshipping(lol)**

**LuluxRen- Kawaiishipping**

* * *

**Amaranth shippings:**

**AmaxShawn- Forgottenshipping**

**AmaxKizen- Heatshipping**

**AmaxRen- Obliviousshipping**

**AmaxHawk- Steamshipping**

**AmaxGrey- ?shipping**

* * *

**it's your vote! ^^**

**I'll side with whichever have the most votes :/ I hope the shipping names are good with you all!**

**OMG! **

_**BEFORE I FORGET! NOTE THIS!**_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**I'm sorry to that unknown reader who gave me the form to his character. I would have said this earlier but it totally slipped my mind. OC character forms are closed as of now. I'll reopen it later when things die down in here, okay guys? I'll be sure to open it again after this. **_

**enjoy!**

* * *

Shawn's P.O.V.

Me and Grey finally made it back to the group, after being seperated a few times from Team Rocket Grunts. A couple times, instead of battling, we actually insisted them to escape and evacuate. I'm still surprised that they listened!

We stopped when we caught up to them. I bent over to stop myself from falling over from exhaustion. "Finally...caught up to...you guys..." Grey breathed.

We were in a round room. The room was round, basically. Behind my friends was oval table with a cap thing over it. Behind the _table_ was some sort of control panel. So, this must be the control system, then? Wait, who's that?

I squint past everyone to see a blue head with a white body typing on the controlls. Is that Alta? Wait, if Alta's here, then where's-

"What took you so long?" Kizen asked us in his oh-so-bored voice, breaking my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes, finally catching my breath. I then growled,"Gee, I dunno. Maaybee since we were seperated by, oh I dunno, TEAM ROCKET? !"

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Well, anyways, check this out." He turned to Amaranth. She nodded and turn to the oval table. She pressed a button as me and Grey walked up to them. What I thought was a cap from a aristocrat's dinner being revealed to them was actually some sort of safe thing. It opened from the middle and slid down. Then a yellow and flashy orb thing appeared. It was in a case thing still.

"This is the _Universal Orb of The Lost Elements_," explained Amaranth. "It's constructed of the four major elements: grass-" it flashed green."-fire-" it flashed red. "-water-" it flashed blue. "-and lightning." it flashed back to it's yellow color.

"So? What's this thing's purpose?" Hawk asked.

"Oh, so you're awake,_ 'Sleeping Beauty'_?" I teased. ...What can I say? I couldn't help it!

He gave me a look before returning his attention to the orb. The orb sparked, making us all jump back except for Amaranth.

Amaranth cleared her throat. "If the Silver Wing and Rainbow Wing is combined with this instrument, the holder, with a certain amount of chosen people, is granted the power of time travelling at will." I starting choking on my saliva.

"Wh-what? !" I exclaimed.

She nodded sadly. "My mother...When I was young, my mother was killed in a hit-and-run accident, so I never really got the chance to meet her. My father has been crushed ever since. One day, while visiting America, we stumbled upon a little bazare. They were selling extrodinary items that you could never find here in Japan. We met a man who spoke Japanese and English so he became our guide. While shopping in the bazare, we found the _Universal Orb of The Lost Elements_. Our guide translated what the seller was saying. He said,'This orb can let you Time Travel when combined with two specific Feathers.' My father became mad with trying to get this item, so we stayed an extra two years in America. He got a job, a house and we even learned English."

"So, in other words," Jewel started.

"Your father was thinking about going to the past to stop your mother from dying," Ren finished.

Amaranth nodded. "Getting that orb was his goal in life. That item came before anything else. Even..me..." she looked down. Lulu walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Ama-chan. You're still our friend, remember? We're not going to abondon you now! No- we're not going to abandon you _ever!_" Lulu said to Amaranth, looking her straight in the eyes. Amaranth's eyes started to water as she smiled and hugged Lulu back.

As they parted she looked to us. Hawk smirked and made a 'hmph' sound. "Baka," he said, shocking Amaranth. Everyone was shocked, even me. Why would he say that? 'idiot'? WTF? ! Then he continued, before I had the chance to smack him. "Baka, Ama-chan. You should know that...friends watch you cry, while best friends cry with you..."

...

Eh? Is his voice quivering?

He walked up to her and hugged her as well. "Now, I remember...You were there that night that I escaped, weren't you?"

Her eyes widen. "Wh-what? Y-you remember? Th-that was over three years ago...!"

"You don't think that I'd forget a pretty face, do you, Ama-chan?" he parted from her and kept his head down. "You...you actually helped me, didn't you?"

She swallowed and nodded. Hawk smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much!" he thanked and went back.

Kizen put his hand on his hip and smirked. "We always have your back."

Ren grinned widely. "We said it once and we'll say it again!"

I crossed my arms and smiled. "If you go down, we go down with ya."

She clasped her hands together and smiled with awe. "You guys...You really don't..."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't leave me out of the boat. I know I just met you and all but c'mon, friends gotta stick together, ne, Ama-chan? And, you're not half-bad for a red-head who's dad is a ravaging psycho-path who tried to kill Arashi and her parents and kidnapped us for some unknown reason..." Jewel spoke, elbowing Amaranth's arm playfully.

"Yeah, that goes for me too. You are Ro- agh, I gotta stop doing that...I mean, _Arashi-chan's_ friend, and so...you're my friend too," Grey spoke.

"You guys..." Amaranth smiled and closed her eyes, as though to savor these words. Openning her eyes, she smiled brightly and bowed. "Thank you all!"

"So, mind telling us what we have to do to stop your dad from using this?" Jewel said, knocking on the glass case around the orb.

Amaranth shook her head. "The only way is to use the most powerful moves of the four elements at the same time on this. But...All of you...none of your starter pokemon are evolved, yet, right?" she explained. "The only fully evolved starters are Me, Hawk-san and Arashi-cha-"

"Arashi?" I interupted. "But Ty isn't fully evolved. Ty's just a quilava."

She shook her head again. "Nope, Ty, come out please."

Then a door from our left opens and what I mistook for an ursuring drenched in oil was a Typhlosion holding a broom. I was taken by surprise and I completely fell back on my butt. "I-itai..." I grumbled and stood up again. "Th-that's...that little..." I was seriously surprised and a bit frighten. Yes, this was freaky...

Amaranth nodded, putting her hands behind her back. "Yup, this is Ty. I remember the little mark he had under his chin, see?" she pointed to his neck. Ty lifted his chin so we could see a small blue spot.

Kizen nodded, stroking his chin. "I see. Amaranth, it amazes me of how observant you are..."

"Yeah! I bet Arashi never saw that!" Ren exploded.

I smacked Ren's head. "Dude, keep shut. Your big mouth might alert-"

"Alert...who?" I hear a voice behind us.

We turn around to see Arashi on the back of her Pidgeot. She was a mess. Dry yet fresh blood ran down and over her left eye, making her close it. She had scratches here and there and her dress was ripped and some spots of blood tained the white light of it. Her face held a victory smile but it looked forced. Heck, she looks worse than her pokemon! Arashi's eyes looked as if she were going to pass out.

"Arashi!" we ran up to her head fell limp against the giant bird with her eyes closed in a silent and peaceful slumber.

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

"Go! _NOW!_" I yelled to Grey and Shawn.

"You have quite the friends there, Rose..." Hisoka taunted me. "Too bad they'll be going to waste."

"Shut up, you know nothing, you big pile of crazy!" I spat. "Let's end this now, old man!"

"Keh, you're just jealous since you want to go back in time as well to stop that fateful day, ne, Rose?" he laughed.

My eye twitched. "Why. On earth...would I be jealous of you, YOU FLIPPIN' PSYCHO-PATH! ! !" I yelled. "If it weren't for you loosing your mind, I wouldn't be in this mess! And besides, you can't do anything with the feathers! They're useless! They lost their power to do that...thing...years ago! When my mother gave the Original Johto Dex Holders the feathers! If anything, those feathers should have been destroyed along with that man!...Or was he dead...?" I pondered it for a moment. I really can't remember, my mother told me the story years ago and I never asked again.

The man laughed. "Kah hah hah! Don't make me laugh, girl! Those feathers are needed for the _Universal Orb of The Lost Elements._"

"Lost...Elements?" I repeated, thinking.

"Yes, my child. The four major elements. Or course you are aware of the main three: grass, fire, and water, yes?" he started. "Well, people are lightly aware of the forth major element; Lightning."

"Isn't it-"

"No! IT IS LIGHTNING! WEAVILE, USE _ICE SHARD_!" he growled.

"Shinka, get infront of Tweety and use _protect_!" I ordered.

Shinka nodded and jumped infront of Tweety and a blue, glassy shield appeared. It took the attacks but Shinka looked a bit tooken back.

"A double battle, now, eh? Ok, then...Liepard, go!" he sent out a purple and yellow jaguar-like pokemon. I winced.

_"Night shade!" _he commanded. The Liepard then let out a meow and jumped towards Tweety.

_"Mirror Move!"_ I ordered.

"Ah, you have a nice stradegy, girl," he noticed.

"Oh? And how come you switched to 'girl?'" I asked. "Surely, I'm a guest in this house-hold?"

"Hardly," he grimaced. "Weavile, _Beat up_."

Then three more pokemon appeared from their poke balls. One a Volbeat. One an Arbok. And one a Growlithe.

...Uh-oh...

Each of them, counting the Liepard and Weavile, gave an attack to Shinka and went back into their poke ball.

Urg...Ah, it hurts...

Yeah, I know but a great trainer once told me that if you want to be a master of Pokemon, you must feel what they feel, and so it brings a conclusion...AAAGH! ! ! IT HURTS! ! !

"Aw, is the little rose loosing its thorns?" he taunted.

This snapped me out of my thoughts. I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists. "Grr, y'know what? Shut. The. H. Up. You. Old. Zubat." I spat. "Grr! Screw this! Tweety, use Peck on that crazy man!"

Hisoka's eyes shot open. "Y-you wouldn't dare!"

I think Aggra took control because I felt my lips curling into a crazy smile. "Watch me," I said without even trying.

_Aggra, are you doing this? _

**...**

_..._

_Aggra? _

**Zzzz...**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_AGGRA! _

**Ah! What? I'm up, I'm up...what happened?**

_I can't control myself!_

**What? **_**Another**_** crazy you? **

_...=_=" really? _

**...yeah...**

_Sigh. I dunno, but if you didn't do it then..._

**Wait, do you feel that? **

_..! Yeah, it's another one!_

Why, hallo thar.

**Hey hey hey! This is my turf! Back off half-pipe!**

My, my, tempa, tempa. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sweeties, you should let me take care of this fool.

_...what's up with your accent? Is that French or something?_

Oi! Don't mix me within those barbarians! I am royalty~

**Pfft, royal? What are you, british or something? **

**Yes! Precicely! I am British, for my name is...**

_..._

**...**

_What? You don't even know your own name? _

Well, I was just created now during your anga, so I do not have a name yet.

_No name, eh? _

**Rose, what're you thinking..?**

_What 'bout Stormy?_

**...Pfft...HA HA HA! Out of all the names you've created, 'Aggra' from aggrivation and 'Shyla' from shyness, 'Stormy' as GOT to be-**

I like it!

**Hubba-wha?**

I like it. I think it is...creative!

_Why, thank you Stormy. But...speaking of Shyla...where is she?_

_..._

_Shyla?_

_I-I-I'm here..._

_Oh, well that's good. I thought I was the only sane one here for a moment..._

I'm sorreh-

**-Did you say somethang? **

_N-nope! I-_

_R-r-rose-ch-chan! L-look out!_

_Wha-_

"Ahh!" I screamed, feeling intense pain spreading through my body.

...Blood...

My left eye starts to sting like no tomorrow and then I saw nothing in it. I forced my eye closed. There's a stinging on my forehead. I touch it slightly but it stung. I looked at my fingers and see scarlet. Red. Blood. I noticed the pose I was in. I was smashed against a broken wall. I tried to move but my body was in too much pain to move.

My vision is fading a bit...it's...getting darker...

**Ah-ah-ah! I'm taking over now!**

**Finally, back in the big chair!**

I forced my arm over my legs, which were most likely broken or something. My hand glowed a gentle green and I cold feel my bones were being mended. I lifted my hand tiredly and put it to my other arm and healed it. After that had been done, I lifted hand arm to my forehead and I could feel the open cut next to my scar close but I'm guessing it's still there. I have enough energy to get up but I doubt I can make it to finish the battle...

Curse this power I have...sure, it has a big pro of having it but it has its cons as well...

I looked to the battle but no one except for Tweety and Shinka was there.

Tweety and Shinka were beaten up and bruised.

Well...might as well use the last of my energy on them.

"T...tweety..." I managed to say. Wow, I'm more tired than I thought. "H-he...help..."

Tweety stood up from his resting position and limped towards me. I saw shock and concern on his face as he gently moved my body with his wings. Shinka helped too. The two pushed my body onto Tweety's back.

Oh well...this puts a damper on my name but...it's for my pokemon...

I put my hands on Shinka and Tweety. They were oblivious. My hands glow a gentle mint green and there wounds start to disappear...

...like my consciousness...

I slowly closed my eyes and that's that...

Hey, if I would've left it with Rose, I wouldn't have done what I've done...

* * *

I open my eyes to see my friends. They're gawking at a Typhlosion with a mark under his chin...wait...is that...Ty? ! What? !

I hear a smack. "Dude, keep shut. Your big mouth might alert-"

Is that Shawn? I've found them!

"Alert...who...?" I manage to speak.

Everyone turned around and then I remembered they left me in high hopes of me defeating Hisoka. I couldn't let them think that I was beaten to a wall over a new personality!

I forced a victory smile.

"Arashi!" they exclaimed but my vision started to fail me again and my head fell back onto Tweety's feathers. I closed my eyes as images started to fill my head and I dreamed...

* * *

I wake up to find myself in a room. I'm in _my _room! I sit up and notice my body isn't in pain anymore. My eye isn't blind like I thought and I'm not in my regular clothes.

These clothes remind me of my mother's. I look...smaller than usual. Then I start to move on my own.

_Whaaa! Aggra! Stormy! What's going on? !_

Hey, don't look at me, dahrlang.

**Dude, stop it with that accent. **

Oh, so do you want me to act countrah? Wassap ya'll! 

**Erm...on second thought, you best use that for the professionals, like me and Rose, before you get hurt...**

_Guuuys! ! I can't control myseeeelf! ! _

**Hmm...maybe it's a dream? **

Oh, no no no no...no...if that were possible then-...where are you going, Rose?

_I. DON'T. KNOW. I TOLD YOU I CAN'T CONTROL THIS DARN BODY! ! _

...Okay..?

**Well, it's not me...**

Shyla, dahrlang?

**Is that supposed to me 'darling'? **

Shaddap.

**'shaddap?' do you mean 'Shut up'?**

WHAT DID I JUST SAY? !

_I-it's not me..._

_it best not be another personality..._

My body moved to the the closet mirror and I saw myself. I was shocked though my body never showed it. I had blonde hair with yellow-black eyes. I looked to be the age of 9 or 10. I had a small orange dress with black pants and long sleeves. Okay, okay, I am _freaking out_! !

I then walked out of the room and walked towards the front door. A man's voice then spoke to me, making me wince. "Where are you going? You can't go to the forest, you know that right?" I turned around to see a fisherman.

"U-uncle Wilton! I-I know, I'm just gonna...uh...help out the Cafe!" I lied. Wait, I-I'm not even speaking! I have no control of _anything!_

O-okay, time to go~ ...Body...BODY I SAID GO- oh, forget it...

My body then moved out of the house and towards what looked like a forest.

"Hey! You!" I spun around to see a few men. "Where do you think you're goin' missy?"

"O-oh, I'm just gonna go, ah, help out the dinner..?" I lied again.

The man eyed me cautiously. "Okaaaay, but I'll be checking you later today, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Mr. McMikle..." I shyly nodded and waited for him to leave. Once my body saw no one was in sight, I dashed for the forest.

What on earth am I doing?

...!

Oh! This is the Viridian Forest! Mom said this was where she and Dad first met! I know this forest like the back of my hand!

Hand...my hand doesn't have the black finger-less glove that it always have.

Where am I going?

Something keeps telling me that I just want to adventure around. But...what bothers me is that something else keeps whispering,"No, don't go. The forest is mad."

But I kept going. Against my will, of course.

After what felt like hours, my memory of the forest became dull.

The forest has changed...I wonder why?

There was then a rustling behind me. I spun my head around and put my hand to my chest. "Oh no...I'm lost!" I sighed, looking around worried. Then there was a loud hissing sound behind me. I swallowed and nearly choked as I jumped forward a bit. " ! " Then, out of nowhere, a dratini jumped from a bush infront of me. "EEYAAAAAA! !" I screeched and braced myself from a hit but nothing came. I opened my eye to see a vine tangle around the neck of the dratini and then something pulled me out of the way. I look up to see a fairly cute boy with black hair and a red cap and vest smiling at me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt! ?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and was stunned at the kind redness. I just shook my head shyly.

He looked to his pokemon. "Okay, Venusaur...Vine-" the vine retracted and aimed for the Dratini. "-_**whip! !**_" it swatted the Dratini. The Dratini fell back and hit the ground with a thud. The boy turned to me. "You gotta be careful! Sure you're okay?"

I felt a numbness in my stomach. Like beautiflies were let in. "Yeah...thanks." I smiled. I looked back to the venusaur. My voice quivered. "I-is that yours! ?"

Oh, c'mon, Arashi! I'm not afraid of some big ol' venusaur! Dad has one and-...Dad...Dad! This is Dad! No wonder he looked so familiar! This must be when Mom met dad! He...Wait...but then...this must be a dream! ...but...if this is a dream...how do I know this? Wh-what's going on here! ?

Dad nodded. "Yeah. Don't let it scare you. Venusaur's as gentle as they come!" I could see Saur smile a bit.

I feel a smile coming on. "Wow! You're so lucky! I wish I had a friend like that too!"

Dad puts his hands behind his head. "You don't have any Pokemon of your own?"

"No." I shake my head and look cluelessly at Dad.

"Hmm...okay, then! Take this poke ball..." he hands me a poke ball of his. I wonder if it's empty? "...and throw it at that Rattata like I just did before!"

I take it and toss it up shyly. "...Like this!?"

A pikachu comes out, which startled me unnaturally. Pika! Oh, I wish I could go and hug 'im! ...Oh, looks like he doesn't recognize me? "I'd like you to meet Pikachu-an electric pokemon! Its nickname is 'Pika.' " Dad explains.

"C'mon, try giving Pika a command. This attack, f'rinstance."

" 'thundershock?' " I wonder aloud.

"Yeah! And hurry- Pika's waiting! !" Dad nods, pointing to the waiting Pika and Rattata.

"O-okay..." I nodded. "Pikachu...Thundershock! !"

A lightning wave then comes from Pika to the rattata, shocking it. It started to wobble with swirly eyes. "Okay...that last one we defeated but this one we'll just weaken...and then..." he handed me an empty poke ball. "Now! Now throw the pokeball at it!"

I obeyed and flung the poke ball at it like it was a baseball. "Hyah! !"

It hit the Rattata and the rat disappeared into the ball. "It's in the ball! !" It wobbled three times and stopped.

This is like re-capturing Max, _gosh_!

Then as I walked to the pokeball, it got darker and my world started to swirl. Everything got black and I froze in place. My eyes wouldn't move. My body wouldn't move. Then the whole world flashed into an opening. I felt a strange anger swelling up in my chest.

I was a bit older but I was still the same as before.

I looked at three people with all my pokemon behind me. One seemed to be on my side. He looked like the man with the red hair earlier. 'Silver', I believe? The other two were weird. The man was butt-ugly and the woman was just- ew! Talk about a make-over! I felt my pokemon- no...these aren't mine...that's Golosk, Peesk, Dodosk, Omask, Chuchu and Ratty. My anger grew and grew until finally words came out. I was moving my mouth but nothing came out. No sound.

The world started swirling again. I found myself in a black space. A door opens and I see Shawn. I smiled and tried to talk, but again, nothing. No sound. I tried to move, but all I could do was put my hands to my throat in a desperate chance to speak.

Shawn smirks and sends out Pompom.

What is he doing?

His lips move but again, nothing. The monkey smiles evilly and runs towards me. His hands grow white claws and it slashes at my stomach. I feel undescribable pain and my eyes shoot open.

* * *

"Ahh! !" I jolt up to see myself back at home. I look around and see Shawn sleeping on the other bed. "This...this is real..." I pinch myself and nothing happens. "This...this is real..." I repeat to myself. "Wh-what...Wh-what happened..?"

* * *

**please review! **


	17. Time Travel for real!

**hiya! ^^ **

**Winners for the shippings are not known as of now, **

**enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Arashi! Arashi! Arashi, wake up!" Shawn exclaimed, shaking Arashi gently.

Kizen put his hand on Shawn's shoulder and shook his head. "It's no use, Shawn. Just let her rest. See her injuries? She took quite a beating," he said, pointing to her forehead.

Jewel made her way to Arashi and lifted her bangs. "Look at this. If she was bleeding, wouldn't you think it should have been a cut and not a scar? ...Oh look! There's blood all over her arms and not cuts! No bruises! Something's up and I wanna know what it is..."

"Um, hello? I'm not sure if you noticed or anything but Alta's crashing the system and we _still_ gotta find a way to destroy this orb. Any suggestions? Anyone...?" Lulu said, interupted them.

"Ah, right, right." Shawn scratched the back of his neck. He turned to Tweety and rubbed his head. " 'Tweety', ne? Why don't you and Ty-kun go with Arashi to the corner, okay?"

Tweety slightly tilted his head and glared for a moment and then it clicked what his true intentions were. He nodded and walked to the corner and laid down. Shinka helped to get Arashi down to the floor gently.  
Tweety wrapped his wings around her as Ty crawled over her legs and they cuddled her.

Her sandslash and lapras came from nowhere and cuddled as well.

"Aggra...Stormy...What's...going on..?" Arashi murmured, her face cringing and then softening. Her eyebrows still cringed in anger or worry. It was somewhat unreadable.

_Aggra? Stormy? Who're they? _Jewel thought, stopping half-way and looking back to Arashi slightly. "Hmm...This is interesting..." she whispered.

"Jewel! What're you doing over there?" Ren exclaimed to the bun-wearing girl.

"O-oh! Yes, coming!" she announced while running towards them.

Amaranth walked towards the control panel and pressed a button. A case came out from under the oval table.

"What's this?" Kizen asked.

"I forgot that Dad took your pokemon, so here they are!" Amaranth smiled, walking to the case, opening it, taking the pokeballs out and passing them to their rightful owner.

"Grotle! Joltik! Pompom!" Shawn cheered, looking at his pokemon.

"Tepig, Scales, Zipps, I'm so glad you guys are okay," Kizen smiled, looking at his poke balls.

"Guys, there you are!" Hawk giggled, putting his poke balls back in his pouch.

"Kiki! Squirts! Bell! Neko! Coco! I found you!" Lulu chibi-cried, hugging her pokeballs.

"Aura? Pearl? Ivy? Is that you? Yes! I found you!" Jewel cheered.

"Guys!" Grey smiled. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? ..No? Okay, that's good."

"Gar! Chardelure!" Ren exclaimed. "Did they hurt you? Are you okay? Did you miss me? Huh? Huh? Didja didja didja? ?"

"Okay, back to the subject- how do we break the orb again?" Hawk asked.

"Yes, but I thought I already explained this; we need the moves,Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant and Volt Tackle," Amaranth explained yet again.

Grey started. "And as of now, the only people who can do that now is-"

"-your precious wittle pawents, the original Dex Holders," a man's voice laughed from infront of them. Everyone looked up in shock as they saw Hisoka come down from the ceiling.

Ren reacted first and pointed to the foul man. "H-h-how- wh-when- wh-what are you doing here? !"

Hisoka smiled. "Aw, am I not welcome here? My, my, you must have thought that I fell victum to that Multi over there." He pointed to Arashi in the corner.

"Th-that means..." Kizen started, eyes wide.

"Well, she did strike first at me. What else was an ooold man like myself supposed to do? I had to defend myself, didn't I? And appearently, she was having an argument with herself and couldn't consentrate on the battle at hand. Poor, poor Multi...In other words, she fell victum to _herself_," Hisoka chuckled.

Shawn cursed silently. "_You _did that to her? ! _You _hurt a _girl? !_ _You_ weren't even injured! How could you have retaliated when you weren't even hurt? !" he yelled.

Hisoka uncrossed his arms and reached for his pocket. Everyone made a defensive stance. "Wh-what're you doing? !" Hawk hissed.

"Hmph, I'm not sure you've noticed but I'm going back to that time with my daughter," Hisoka said.

Amaranth's eyes shot open. "N-no! You can't!"

"And why on Earth not? !" Hisoka hissed.

"Don't you remember what the seller said? It. Is. _Hiighly._ Unstable. If something goes wrong, everyone could be in danger! Including. You." Amaranth said.

Ren looked to her with worried eyes. "Wh-why didn't you tell us that before? !"

Amaranth smiled weakly and scratched the back of her neck. "O-oops, looks like it slipped my mind..."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET _THAT_? !" everyone hissed.

"My darling Amaranth, why must you assosiate with these ruffians?" Hisoka frowned at Amaranth.

"Why shouldn't I? They're all very kind to me and-"

"No, no, you misunderstand, darling. They're juvenile delinquints. Two obviously have a problem with the color of their hair-"

Shawn and Ren winced and frowned.

"-Not to mention, one's a Multi-"

Shawn, grey and Hawk looked at Arashi with an angery face towards Hisoka.

"One's partially blind-"

Lulu winced and clenched her teeth and balled her fists up.

"-Another is rebellious and loves to bug others and play tricks-"

Jewel cracked her knuckles in rage.

"-One can't even pay two seconds to anything-"

Grey winced and took a step back.

"Hmph, one's a dull-brain and the other's basically a run away since he's the twin to _another_ run away _freak _and-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from that foul mouth of yours! We're just _kids!_ And _you're_ about to force me to say some very nasty words that I hoped would never come out!" Shawn growled, walking around the oval table.

"Hm? Oh? A challenge?" Hisoka chuckles.

"Wh-what?" Shawn looked at him bewildered. He shook his head. "No! What are you, stupid? Dude, I think being too much obsessed with 'bringing back the dead' screwed up your brain."

Hisoka frowned and lifted his hand. "How dare you!" he growled and swipped his hand across Shawn's face.

Shawn was stunned for a moment. He put his hand on his cheek and looked down. "No one...lays a _finger _on my *beep*ing FACE, you *beep*! I don't need this *beep* or that *beep*! ! ! This all is a bunch of *beep* ever since *beep* happened and then *beepity beep beep* happened and NOW. YOU. ARE. *beep*. SCREWED. MAN ! ! ! ! ! !" and he kept going and going and going...

Everyone watched in shock as he said these words. "U-uhm..." Lulu started. "K-kizen? What does *beep* mean?"

"...0_0" Kizen was frozen and then it clicked. "...Are you kidding me? I dunno what *beep* or *beep* means, let alone *beep* and *beep*. Maybe we should look in the dictionary or something..?"

Jewel wispered something into Kizen's ear and then Lulu's. It only clicked for Kizen. "WHAT? EW! GROSS!" he yelled.

Lulu put her finger on her chin. "...Oh."

Hisoka growled. "Enough! You've had your fun! Now, It's my turn!" he took out a pokeball and threw it. "Arbok, _disable_!"

The arbok's eyes glowed blue and everyone but Hisoka froze. "Easy...for you...to say..." Shawn grumbled threw gritting and frozen teeth.

Hisoka smirked and reached for his pocket again. Shawn shut his eyes tight and he cursed again. "Temper, temper, young child.

Tweety whistled and tried to move but couldn't.

Hisoka took out the two feathers and walked towards the flashy orb.

"D-da..D-daddy!..N-no!" Amaranth screeched.

He let out a laugh. "No use stopping me, my angel!"

"Angel- You psycho-path!..You didn't give a second thought about me ever since you heard about that stupid thing! I should have broke it when I had the chance!" Amaranth yelled. "You're the worst father ever! I hate you! I wish I was in some other family! I wish you weren't my dad! Then! Mom wouldn't have died!"

Hisoka froze before he touched the glass containing the orb. He turned his head to his daughter and growled,"How...How dare you speak to your father like that!" and he swatted her face. Tears ran down her cheeks; she was helpless. Litterally nothing could be done.

"You...You do know that you can't choose what time you go to, right..?" she said, coughing.

"Nonsense. Watch as I travel through time!" Hisoka laughed and moved the feathers towards the orb.

"No! You'd endanger your own daughter for your _dead wife_? !" Kizen yelled.

"Well, if you put it that way..." Hisoka frowned and then smirked. "..YES!"

He opened the glass and threw the feathers against the orb.

At that moment, the whole room flashed white, blinding everyone.

* * *

Shawn's P.O.V.

"Sh-shawn...Sh-shawn! W-wake up, p-please!" a girl's voice was heard as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the bright light. "Ugh, where am I..?" I asked aloud as I sat up and held my head.

"Sh-shawn!" the girl's voice cheers and then there's a body on me. I blink a few times to see Arashi hugging me. She had bandages around her forhead and over her left eye and on her arms and legs. "Where are we? What happened when I was out?"

"Oh, you're awake! I'm so glad!" another voice exclaimed from the front door. We looked up to see a little blonde girl with an orange dress, black long sleeves and pants.

"You-you-you-you..!" Arashi exclaimed, pointing to the girl and letting go of me.

"...eh? Do you know her..?" I asked, confused.

Arashi blinked and looked at the girl. There wasn't much of a size difference, but Arashi was taller. "You're..."

"U-um, d-do I know you..?" the girl asked, tilting her head.

Arashi studied her a bit and then her eye calmed down to closing. "N-no..."

Then I started to think about what happened before I blanked out. "Oh! Um, miss? Would you mind telling me what year it is?"

The girl looked at me and tilted her head. "Why, it's 1987, of course," she replied.

Arashi collapsed at that. "WHAT? !"

I stood up from the bed and put my hand over her mouth. "III'm sorry, miss, my friend's just a bit...out there..."

"Ah, I see..." she said and then smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you're okay now. You're friend is helping me clean the dishes!"

"Caballero-chan! I'm done with the dishes!" a voice echoed from the hall.

"Oh! Thank you, Grey-san!" she called back.

"G-grey? !" me and Arashi yelled.

Then Grey's head popped into the doorway. "Oh, hey, you two're awake!"

"G-grey-niichan!" Arashi smiled and then ran up to hug him.

My face turned red hot with anger. That air-head's- WHAT. AM. I. SAYING.

Ugh...

She parted from him and then looked around. "O-oh, where are the others?"

Grey looked around. "Oh, right, um, Caballero-chan, were there any others where you found us?" he asked the girl.

"Oh, please, just call me Yellow," she smiled. She then put her finger on her chin and thought. "Now, that you mention it, there was one other one. He's still out cold though, he's in the other room." she pointed to the other room.

"Great!" Arashi and I both said before storming out. Then Arashi skidded to a stop and looked back.

"D-did you say 'Yellow'?" she asked.

Yellow nodded. "That's my name!" she smiled.

She studied her more and I think I saw some fear in her eye. Arashi then smiled with her eye closed, as if she accepted it. "My name is Rose, and this is Shawn. I think you've already met Grey-niichan?"

"It's nice to meet you, Rose, Shawn." Yellow bowed politely.

We both smiled and nodded before making our way to the room. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Yellow called after us. "Your pokemon are in the backyard!"

We looked back and I smiled. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Yellow-san." I said.

"Don't mention it!" she smiled back.

We nodded and continued to the room.

We opened the door and Arashi froze. Her eyes widened and she backed up.

"Arashi?" I wondered.

"...I-i-i-i-it's...i-i-i-it's..." she froze.

I looked back at the boy and froze as well.

This boy, he's...he's...

* * *

Jewel's P.O.V.

...

...

...

Ugh...what happened..?

I open my eyes to see a young boy with black hair with his bangs ruffled. His eyes were golden and he looked to be the age of 7 or 8.

!

"AH!" I screamed in alarm as I jolted up and bashed my forhead on his.

"Ouchy!" he exclaimed as he fell back and rubbed his head. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" he growled.

"S..sorry..." I said, rubbing my forhead too. I sat up and studied him. I tried to remember what happened before this. Let's see, there was that psycho-path with the two feathers...he put it on the orb and...and then there was this bright light...

...Oh crud...

I looked around. "H-hey kid! Wh-where am I?"

He looked up at me and tilted his head. "You're in my house! Me and My mommy found you and another boy passed out in the yard!"

" 'Another boy?' " I repeated.

"Yeah, he had purple hair and-"

"That's Ren!" I yelled and then fell out of the bed.

"IT WASN'T ME!" a boy's voice screamed from the bed next to me. I looked up to see Ren jolting up and off the bed onto the ground. Faceplant.

"U-um, R-ren..? You okay, buddy?" I ask and reach for him and he sits up.

"Whowhatwhenwherehow? !" he yells, looking to both sides. "...um, where am I?"

"We're in this kid's house. Appearently, we were out cold after you-know-what happened..." I said in a whispered voice.

The kid tilted his head. " 'you-know-what'? What's that?"

I turn to the kid and smile weakly. "Oh, it's nothing, really...Um, I need to ask you something! Actually, two things! One, what region is this, and two, what year is this?" I ask.

"Those are silly questions," he laughs. "But, um, this is Johto and 1987. What, have you been sleeping the past 50 years?"

I glare at him. The nerve...

"Boy, you better learn how to treat a girl right..." I growl.

" 'boy!' I'm no boy! My name's Gold!" he replied.

I froze. "G-gold..?"

"Yup! That's my name!" the boy bragged. "I'm gonna be an awesome breeder!"

I started to think. Maybe we _have_ gone into the past! Hmm, think Jewel, think!

I'm not able to do much but maybe I could force Mom and Dad together, _now!_

Kukuku!

"Hey, Gold," I say.

He looks up. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I ask.

He blushes and then looks to the side. "Maaybee..."

I smile. "Then, make sure to chase her forever. Don't ever let her go. Got it?"

He looks up and smiles. "Got it!"

* * *

**:3**


	18. A Blast to the Past!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me: I feel lonely ;A; -forever alone-**

**Arashi: -puts hand on DP's back- Don't worry, I do too...**

**Me: Let us emo corner together!**

**Arashi and me: -emo corner-**

**Shawn, Grey and Hawk: =_=" **

**Grey: well, Arashi **_**is**_** made from DP-san...**

**Hawk: -nod nod- Yes, it's true...So I guess I'm Brandon's counterpart? **

**Shawn: And I'm her dream boy? Wha? 0-e**

**Grey and Hawk: 0-0" Uhh...**

**Shawn: -puts hands on their faces- shut your face. **

**Grey and Hawk: -_-"**

**Me: Well, I own nothing but my charries and the plot, please enjoy. **

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Somewhere in the forest 5:00 pm 

Kizen & Lulu

"U...ugh...Uh..." Lulu opened her eyes to see blue eyes staring at her. she blinked a few times and let out an scream of alarm and bash her head on the boy's.

"Ow!" they both screech. Lulu held her forhead and chibi-cried. She blink a few times more and looked to the boy and realized it's Kizen.

"Kizeeen~" she cried and jumped on him.

"Get...off of...me..." he grumbles and Lulu obeys.

"Where are we?" Lulu asks, looking around. _It seems we're in a clearing of some sort?_

"I dunno, but I guess we sorta landed on this kid..." Kizen pointed to a fainted boy, who seemed to be the age of 7 or 8 with red hair and black clothes with a sneasel next to him.

"O-oops...Gee, what happened last night?" Lulu asked, forgetting what happened the previous day.

"Well, let's see. We were in cages..." Kizen starts. _Oh, yeah. That's right..._ "...and then Hisoka put the feathers on the-...oh sh-"

"Ah ah ah! This is a K rated fic!" Lulu interupted frantically.

"I was gonna say 'shoot'..." Kizen looks at her skeptically.

"Oh...okay, I feel stupid now..." Lulu sigh sadly.

He rolls his eyes and pushes himself up. Lulu looks at him with a tilt of her head. "Where are you going?" she asks, worried he might abandon her.

He looks down at her slightly with the single movement of his blue eyes. "I'm just gonna see if the kid's alright, sheesh, calm down, miss noisy."

"Oh...okay!" she smiled.

"Tch," he closed his eyes for a moment and then continued onto the small boy. The sneasel jumped over the boy and hissed, scratching the air, defending its master. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm just here to help," Kizen said softly. His gaze turned serious and generous. This calmed the sneasel and he backed down. "That-a-sneasel," Kizen smiled and pat the ice- and dark-type pokemon's head.

Kizen knelt down and helped the unconscious boy into a sitting position. "Hey, hey kid."

Kizen could hear Lulu gasp as he lifted the boy's head up. "Th-that..! Th-that's n-no kid, K-kizen!" Lulu exclaimed in a whisper sort of way.

"What?" Kizen wondered, looking back at her.

Lulu had a dreadful look on her face. "Th-that's my dad! I-it's Silver..!"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Somewhere in a cave near a waterfall 5:00 pm

Hawk & Amaranth

Hawk prodded the red-head's sleeping body. How long has he been doing this, you ask? About 5 hours...

He had a bored look on his face as he sat criss-crossed next to her body, head on his left hand, or knuckle, perhaps.

He yawned and stood up. They were next to nature's spring in a cave with a strange waterfall pouring into the little pond. It was pretty since it was the cleanest water Hawk's ever seen but the thing was..."WHERE AM I? !"

"Wha! Wha! I'm up! I'm up!" Amaranth screamed as she sat up. She looked to her sides and saw Hawk and rubbed her eye. "Oh, hey."

" 'Oh, hey'? !" Hawk yelled. "What kind of attitude is that to have? !"

"Hooah~ What are you talking about?" Amaranth yawned, still rubbing her eye tiredly.

It seemed as if a vein popped in Hawk's skull. His eye twitched violently and he made his body collapse backwards with a long grunt. "We time traveled, for pete's sake!" Hawk exclaimed, flailing his arms everywhere.

Amaranth's eyes slowly widen along with her mouth as she put her finger on her chin. "Oh, so that's what happened..." Hawk collapsed at that.

Hawk facepalmed about five times before grunting and giving up. "I give. I give. Let's just go find out where we are, Amar..." he looked up to see she was gone. "..anth..?" He sat up and looked around. "Amaranth? Where are you?" he stood up and ran his hand through his blonde prince hair and sighed. "Man, that girl..." A small smirk appeared on his face but quickly disappeared when he walked outside of the cave.

Hawk ran out of the cave but only to see Amaranth smiling cheerfully at the sky. Hawk gave her a confused look until he looked up to see beautiful colours in the sky. He smiled in awe and looked around. "It rained," Amaranth told him. "And a rainbow came out! Isn't it beautiful? All the flying-type pokemon are enjoying themselves up there!"

_She's right!_ Hawk thought with glee at all the bird and bug pokemon in the sky. They were singing and playing in utter joy and happiness. Hawk's gaze softened and he frowned as he looked around. His orange gaze landed on Amaranth with his mouth opened, ready to speak but nothing escaped. He studied her happy red eyes and her flame red hair. He closed his eyes and smiled back to the sky. "Hey, Amaranth?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"... ..." Amaranth had her mouth open as to say something but she just stared skeptically at the sky.

"... ..." Hawk just stared with her at the sky.

"I don't know." she finally answered.

"Ah, I see." Hawk nodded and put his hands behind his hands. He still held a smile. "This is awkward..."

"Yes. Yes it is," Amaranth agreed.

"Wanna go find a town or something?" Hawk asked after a while.

Amaranth stayed quiet for awhile and then answered comically. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, then, let's go."

They nodded.

"Thunder, Bubbles, let's go!" Hawk said, throwing two pokeballs out. The little female Emolga and Ducklett came out. "Alright, can you guys go see which way the nearest town is? Meet us back here when you find it, okay?" The two nodded and flew off.

Only about ten minutes passed and the two came back. "Okay, which way's the closest?" Hawk asked, bending down. Bubbles pointed to the west while Thunder pointed east.

...

The two started fighting. "Emo emolga emol!" thunder growled.

"Duck ducklett lett duck!" Bubbles quacked.

"G-guys, it's okay. We're gonna go-"

"EMO EMOLGA EMOL ? !"

"DUCKLEEETT? ? ?"

"G-guys, what are you-"

"EMO EMOLGA! ! !"

"Guys! We're going-"

"DUCKLETT? !"

"...Guys, are you listening to-"

"Emooolgaaa! !" Thunder shocked Bubbles and started chasing her around.

"Guys..." Hawk sighed. "Guys...Guys...Grr...GUYS! ! !" Hawk yelled, grabbing their attention. "WE'RE GOING EAST! RETURN." He grabbed their poke balls and returned the ashamed pokemon back.

Amaranth just watched cluelessly. "Iiii have no idea what just happened..."

"Niether do I; those two are like a meowth and growlithe. They hate each others guts but would do anything to keep the other safe. It's like they have conflicting emotions..." Hawk explains.

"Ah, I see. So are we going?" Amaranth asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. East iiis...thata way...right? I think I have a compass ap on my phone..." Hawk said and took out his phone. "Oh, yeah I do but it's about to die..." He clicked the ap and it showed the arrow pointing to him. _So east iiis...on my left. okay then. _"We're goin' this way!" And they left.

* * *

Yellow's house, Viridian City 4:25 pm

Arashi, Shawn & Grey

Arashi sat next to Tweety, combing Ty's blue fur.

Grey, Shawn and Yellow watched her from the kitchen window. "How long as she been like this?" Shawn asked.

"almost 20 minutes..." Grey sighed. "I'm so glad that 'blast to the past' didn't mess up my watch..."

"Or our phones...Too bad we don't have _any_ signal to call the others," Shawn sighed, taking out his iphone and looking at it.

Yellow looked to him and asked,"What's that? I've never seen it before..."

Shawn looked at her and then Grey. He sighed and smiled. "This is an Iphone. It's...very, um, popular where we came from."

"Oh! Where did you come from anyways? The pokemon that you had, I've never seen them before either," Yellow explained.

Grey swallowed and made the 'slice the throat' pose as to say don't talk.

"We're from...uh...another region!" Shawn half-lied.

"Region? Like where? What region is it called?" Yellow wondered.

"Uuhhh..." Shawn's eyes widen and his mouth shaped into a small water droplet as if he was at a loss in this conversation. "Umm..."

"It's very far away," Arashi's small voice spoke up. The three looked up to the small fake-black-head. Her eye looked serious yet bored. Her eye suddenly brightened up as she remember something. "U-um, Yellow-chan, do you have any clothes that I could borrow?"

Yellow thought for a moment and then nodded. "Why, yes! Follow me!" she smiled as Ratty jumped onto her shoulder and she turned away. Arashi smiled as she followed her past mother. Arashi brushed her shoulder against Shawn's arm as if she was trying to say something.

Shawn looked at Grey for a moment and they both shrugged before following the two.

"I think it'll fit, but you might have to adjust it a bit..." Yellow's voice rang from a room. The boys knew better than to snoop but they just had to listen.

"Oh, it's fine. My mother...um...my mother used to wear clothes like this. I'm sure it'll be fine," Arashi's voice replied.

"Oh really? That's nice. You must come from a small family like me, then?" Yellow replied.

"Eheh, you have nooo idea," Arashi chuckled.

"Okay, feel free to edit it how ever you like, okay, Rose-chan?" Yellow giggled.

"Uhuh, thank you so much, Yellow-chan," Arashi thanked.

The doorknob creeked open. The boys backed up and watched Yellow walk out. "Oh, um, hello again," Yellow smiled. "Were you here the whole time?"

The boys nodded.

"Oh, okay, um, are you hungry?" Yellow asked.

The boys nodded.

"Oh, okay! Follow me then!" Yellow guided he two into the kitchen.

* * *

Arashi's P.O.V.

Yellow's home Viridian City 5:25 pm

Arashi, Shawn & Grey

"I'm done!" I called as I stepped out of the room.

I editted Mom's dress into something...suitable. I cut out the stomach area to make it into a half shirt that ended as a bra would. Why don't I just say it looked like a yellow bra-vest thing? I turned the long sleeves into arm warmers and the bottom into a skirt...sorta. It was what my mom wore when she was 15 or 16 before she was supposedly petrified into stone or whatever. I still don't believe her. Even if it was the impact with Mewtwo and Darkrai or whatever, I doubt even the dex holders could withstand days petrified- let alone still breathing and seeing and hearing- without food or water! It's inhuman. Period. End of story. I had skinny jeans but instead of boots like my mother would wear, I had mai faithful ol' sandals! Man, I love sandals...Honestly, I won't wear anything else.

I stepped out of the room to see Grey and Shawn staring at me with red faces. I blushed and twirled around. "Do you like it?" I asked and bent forward. Grey had a minor nosebleed while Shawn collapsed. I giggled,"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Um, we should really be going, now, Yellow-chan," I said as I turned to my past mother.

She nodded with a sad notion. "Alright. I'll be seeing you soon, right?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Of course," I nodded. Me and Grey dragged Shawn by his legs as we made our way towards the door. I stopped and looked back. "Oh, and Yellow-chan?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head.

"In there, his name is Red. Might wanna tell 'im your name as well. Just to prevent any...awkwardness in the future..." I giggled, remembering the story my mom told me after she beat Lance, the Dragon Tamer. Can you kids say...awkward? Good job!*(see credits)

She tilted her head in confusion as she stood by the door. Her eyes turned from confusion to understanding, which made _me_ confused! Yellow used confusion! Arashi is confused! (lol, Dylan, I copwrited you xD) She nodded and then spoke. "You might want to check the library, Rose-chan," she said, which confused me even more.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"For that orb thing you're looking for. Your pokemon told me everything. I'm still a bit skeptical but...I guess I could believe you. You're brother...his name is Hawk, right?" she asked. She turned her head to the room where she kept dad. Her face blushed as she looked back up. "Well, h-have fun!" she forced a shy and nervous smile.

I blushed furiously for no reason. I nodded and took out a poke ball. "L-let's go, Tweety-kun!"

The three of us got onto Tweety and we all waved good-bye as I said,"Fly!"

* * *

**ugh...**

**well, anyways, what I was aiming for at the * awkward moment *, you pokespe fans out there remember the end of the yellow arc, ne? When Red tied a string onto Yellow's finger and said they should live together, right? Well...gulp...R-red never knew Yellow was a girl until the end of the GSC arc, ne?...I'm gonna shut up now...**


	19. Bad News for the Future

**I own nothing but my charries and the plot **

**:P in a speedy mood, wanna get on with it )P **

**I'm also running outta ideas for Ama, Hawk, Kizen, Ren and Jewel :l so please bear with me here and help me... T_T**

* * *

_"Sometimes, you just need to grin and bear it, so can I see you smile, please?"_

* * *

Route 29 9:00 pm

Jewel Ren

Jewel's P.O.V.

"You're coping with this 'time travel' thing too well, Jewel. What's up?" Ren questioned me from my thoughts. I looked to him and sighed.

We just left Dad's home after Grandma gave us dinner and offered us a room for the night, but while Ren agreed right away, I was too busy thinking of Arashi and the others, so I said no and here we are roaming route 29. A few weak rattatas and spearows stopped us but, of course, we defeated them. We're heading to Cherrygrove City now but I think the best thing is to rest right now, since we're not even close to the darn city.

But...I've been thinking... What if Dad isn't in love with Mom right now? Did I just ruin the future? Am I...Am I going to disappear?...Well...I don't feel any different...I wonder if it's a long suffering thing..? Okay, Jewel, you have to stay away from the video games and fantasy movies...

"Jewel?" Ren's voice cut me from my thoughts again. I looked to see the purple haired nut giving me a questioning look with his arms crossed. "You're spacing out again. What's wrong?"

I sighed...again and looked down. "Well, I think I might have ruined my future..."

"What! Why?" he asked with shock in his voice, unwrapping his arms.

I shook my head. "Just forget it..."

"No! I won't! Not when my friend's buggin' about something! Tell me what it is!" he demanded.

I studied him a bit. He's changed. Whether it be a little bit, or a lot but he's changed somehow. I can't put my finger on it but I think he's matured ever so slightly. I smiled and gave in. "Okay...well, y'know how I told Dad to never let go to that 'one special person'?" He nodded violently. "Well...what if he isn't interested in Mom? I mean...this could ruin the whole future! He might not be up for the job that Prof. Elm offered him or something like that..."

This is how my dad told his story:

"And so, Prof. Elm came knocking onto _my_ door. I opened it to see Prof. Elm on his hands and knees begging for my help! _My_ help! The trouble ma- I-I mean, the _hero_ of New Bark Town! And your mother was only captivated by my good looks and charm~"

Yeah, no matter how many times he says it's true, I still don't believe him...

"Oh, is that it, eh?" Ren smilled. "Well, how about we visit them sometime to see how they're doin'? It'll be fun~"

I think about it. Wouldn't that mean having to walk on foot? Ugh...I don't have any flying pokemon so how exactly am I supposed to play this out? Ugh...I shrug anyways. "Yeah, sure..." What. Did. I. Just. Agree. To?

"Great~!" Ren cheers and throws his hands in the air in glee and he races around in a circle.

I watch him and start to giggle since he's really pulling off a cute show. He then trips and his face lands in some mud.

! Uh oh...

He sits up and then starts to laugh which brings me laughing as well.

* * *

Unknown ?:? ?

? ? ?

normal P.O.V.

_She has a cute laugh..._

* * *

The Library 9:00 pm

Arashi Shawn Grey

Aggra's P.O.V.

**Aggra here. Rose took a rain check since da wittle pwincess was shooo tiwred...**

_Shut it, Aggra!_

**Y'know, what? I'm tired of that name. From now on I'm...I'm...Y'know, Rose? I HATE YOU. **

_Sure, sure, whatever you say..._

**Grr...whatever! whatever...back to the topic here...**

I. Cannot. Believe. There are actually. Libraries. That are open. 24/7...

We're all alone in the library. No one else is here but the librarians who are frankly fast asleep. Me, Grey and Shawn decided to split up in the giant library to find a book about the stupid orb. "Orb of the Century" or something? I dunno. Don't know, don't care. But...in this case, I think I _have _to care...Grr, I hate caring. It's so bothersome.

And now here I am, looking through a bunch of worn out books like some sort of book-worm-freak. Honestly, I'm getting pretty ticked since I can't find the da- oh, what's this? _'The Legend of the Universal Orb.' _This should be good!

I grab the book and sit at a nearby table. The book is dusty and big, it's hard to get a feel on how to hold it. I drop it on the table and I plump myself on a chair. Grabbing the cover, I pry the book open and start to scan through the japanese characters. It's so strange because I have to read it up and down. This is weird!

...blah blah orb, blah blah balance, blah blah courage, blah blah four elements, blah blah. y'know what? This is super boring. Hmm...Let's see... " 'If one has been transported back in time, one has to find the orb of that time and destroy it. This will set things the way everything should be, but beware; memory of everything will disappear in the people who has traveled through time but not from the people they have encountered. If nothing is done by a certain date, said one will disappear, clearing all memory from the people and pokemon they have interacted with.' "

!

Oh, gee, I gotta find Grey and Shawn! I pushed myself up and looked up to see the two boys staring at me. I winced and snarled,"What is it?"

"We-we're gonna...disappear..?" Grey whispered, shock, dread and pain washed on his face.

"G-grey," I muttered, looking down. "I-I was gonna go find you."

Shawn just stared at the table. His eyes were blank; somewhere else. Thinking. I expected him to say something stupid like, "What, are you joking?" or "Naw, those books are old. It's probably something to make others scared or something.." but he didn't.

And even though, I say that I don't care, the part of me that is Rose, is scared to death. My body starts to tremble and I sit down slowly. I try to stop myself from shaking like a stantler ramming into a tree, I can't stop. I shake. I tremble. I freak out.

I'm staying silent the whole time so Shawn continues reading," 'To prevent this from happening, one must use the most powerful attack of the four elements: Grass, Fire, Water, and Lightning. But there is another way-' "

Grey interupted him and jumped up. "What? But Amaranth said-"

"Shut up, dude. Let me finish," Shawn growled. Grey studied him and sat down again. Shawn sighed and continued," 'The second way is for a sacrifice. A sacrifice of the memory and personality of one person in the party.

One member of the party must lock away their memories, personality and soul.' "

I wince. Personality...memory...soul...without those, I wouldn't be here. Stormy wouldn't be here. Shyla wouldn't be here. "Th-that's just like locking away someone's heart..." Grey says, breaking me from my thoughts. Bringing me back to the real world. I look down and try to get away again but Shawn brings me back, yet again.

"Arashi? Are you alright?" he asks. Arashi? Oh, yeah, that's the name that Rose picked out for us as a whole, huh? It's so stupid. She's trying to be someone she's not. She's never going to be a 'storm'. The stupid name's for boys anywho! She'll always be that tainted white Rose she's always been. Just like I'll always be that aggravated, straightforward, not caring personality I've always been. Like how Shyla will always be Rose's sensitive, caring and shy side she's always been. Like how Stormy's gonna be that "Bri'ish", annoying, daring personality she's always been.

We're all different. And we will always be different.

"ARASHI!" Shawn yells into my ear like a brat asking money from his sleeping mother.

"WHAT! ? WHAT. IS. IT? !" I yell back, instinctively.

"Ssshhhh!" the librarian hushes us.

"S-sorry," Grey apoligizes for us.

I glare at Shawn and whisper,"Look, you woke up the old bat!"

"Ssshhhh! !" Shawn growls with his index finger to his mouth. With that, he spat on me...

"Dude, learn to say it, not spray it.." I murmur back. Kukuku, I'm such a jerk. He just rolls his eyes and pulls up a paper with a bunch of lines and triangles and stuff written on it. "What did you do? Did you screw with it?" I question and he facepalms and points to the back of the book.

"This was in the back of it. What do you think it is?" Shawn says, looking at the paper. "Hmm..maybe if you fold it into something like a crane or paper hat or something? I dunno, I've seen it in movies though..."

I facepalm. "Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up..."

He glares at me for a moment and I glare back. "When did you get an abrassive side?"

"Since I was born...Remember, doofus?" I changed my tone to that of a mocking one. "I 'appearently have multiple personalities'..."

"Oh...yeah. Forgot 'bout that, eheh..." Shawn chuckles nervously.

"Hey! Guys! Lookit this!" Grey takes us out of our 'little discussion'. We turn our heads to see the little brown headed mini-Green with the paper folded into a hat on his head.

I stopped Shawn from about to kill him as I started to see it form some sort of map. "Dude, check this out! It looks like a map! It-it looks like Johto!" I exclaim, grabbing the paper out of Grey's head.

"Ssshhhh! ! !" the library hushes again.

"Sorry!" I call back and start to study the hat. I look to Shawn and say,"Shawn, lemme see your pokegear."

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess..." he says and hands me his Pokegear. I open it to see a girl-styled pink wallpaper. I lift my gaze to Shawn and he sweatdrops. "I-it matches my hair!" he explained.

I stared at him for a few more moments and then shook my head. "W-whatever..." I go back to the Pokegear and go to the map. I switch it to Johto and I start to compare. "Whoa! Th-this is insane...It's the same thing, dudes!" I say, looking up.

"Really? Lemme see," Grey says, coming to our side and looking over our shoulders. "Whoooa..."

"Look, it marks something at the mountainy area right here," Shawn said, pointing to the Whirlpool Islands.

"Ugh, don't tell me it has to be in the _middle_ of the ocean! UUUGH," I moaned. Yeah, that's right. I share Rose's fear of _water _and _bugs._

_D-don't tell them thaaat! !_

**Why can't I? They deserve the right to know!**

_...you jerk-aholic..._

**...you scaredy cat...**

_MAKE ME. _

**Huh? **

_Oh, uuhhh...Good night! Zzzzzzzz_

**O...kaaay..? That was really weird...**

Aaaanywaaays~

* * *

**Me: AND THAT'S A WRAP! **

**Aggra: WHAT? !**

**Me:...what? Did I do something wrong?**

**Aggra: YES. YES. YOU. DID. I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT!**

**Shawn: I think she did a pretty good job! ^_^**

**Aggra: Shut up, pinkie...**

**Me: ;P Well! Please review! ^^ Join us next time! :D **

**DP out~**


	20. FUNepisode 1 Hot Spring Flop

**Fun Episode 1 **

**Hot Spring Flop**

* * *

_"Little PESTS!" _

* * *

"Ahh~" Arashi sighed in relief and happiness as she dipped her body in the hot spring. "Time off the stage is just what the doctor ordered~"

She was alone in the hot spring in the forest. She made it herself with help from Sky and Ty, of course. Body wrapped in a towel, she closed her eyes and tried to drift off into a slumber. All her pokemon were out and about, but only Tweety, Alta, Sky and Shinka were in the hot spring while Ty and Sandy were resting outside of the spring.

"Y'know, I am _exhausted _from 'Bad News for the Future' and switchin' with Aggra somehows gets worn out, phew!" she sighed as she sunk her head into the spring. She started to hear giggles and screeches and name calling behind her. She spun her head around in anger to see the other three girls running towards the her. "Agh, little _pests..._" she muttered to herself. "I can't get a day off from Champions' now, can I?"

"Last one in is a rotten exeggcute!" Jewel laughed as she cannonballed into the small hot spring only to have her butt smash into the ground. The water sprayed onto Arashi's hair, causing her to grunt dramatically.

"Oh, no fair, Jewel! You have longer legs!" Amaranth complained with a small voice as she ran like a lady does.

"Don't forget sexy legs, too!" Jewel added, standing up from the water and rubbing her aching butt.

Lulu laughed as she called for Squirts. "Hey, Squirts! Can you use water gun on the water to make it higher?"

"U-uh, n-no, I don't think-" Arashi started but Squirts already added the water inside the pond. The water overpoured onto the grass and Arashi grunted. "Uh-oh, looks like we misjudged it, Squirts...Oh, well! Squirts, use Dig to make it deeper!" Squirts nodded and started to make the "hot spring" into a "hot pool".

Arashi tried to say something. "Guys, please. I just want-"

"Oh, it's alright, Arashi! We understand!" Lulu smiled.

Arashi smiled warmly. "Oh, you do? Okay, then would you?"

"Oh, yes! Squirts, water gun in the pool!" Lulu commanded.

"Wait, wha-"

Squirts sprayed the water into the pool, making the water rise. It was like a lake now, just with no algea or anything. Arashi growled and grinded her teeth together. She looked to Ty who winced and commanded,"Ty, escort our guests out, please?"

Ty looked to Jewel and the other girls and stood up on two feet. He walked towards Lulu but she jumped into the "pool" which splashed onto Ty. Ty panicked and then fainted.

"T-ty!" Arashi yipped and then looked to Tweety and Alta who were playing with Jewel's pokemon, a glaceon, Dragonair and Snivy. A.K.A. Aurora, Pearl and Ivy. She looked to Sky and Shinka and _they _were playing with Lulu's pokemon, Kiki, Squirts, Neko(M glameow), Bell(F Bellsprout), and Coco(F cottonee). More specifically, Shinka was _flirting _with Kiki.

Arashi sighed and droopped her head down. She peeked up to hear more talking and chuckling and laughter. She grunted heavily as the boys appeared. Instead of towels, they had their "mens' swimwear". Shawn had green with golden trims and leaves, while Kizen wore red with gold and a fire pattern and Ren had purple with gold and swirls. Hawk had a bird pattern on his swimsuit with blue as the background. And as for Grey, he had a green background on his with darker green leaves all over.

Arashi's face lit up bright as she dipped her face into the water in embarrassment. _THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! ! !_ she thought in panic. _I JUST WANTED TO BE ALONE! ! !_

The triplets jumped into the pool with Hawk diving into it. Arashi tighten her towel and looked to Jewel. She had her back to Arashi and she undid her towel. Arashi was mentally having a major panic attack as the towel was thrown to the side. Arashi sighed when she saw Jewel wearing a two piece bathing suite. It was black with golden strips. Surely, the other girls had bathing suits too? Lulu took off her bathing suite along wiht Amaranth. Lulu had a blue two piece while Amaranth had a simple fire-themed one piece.

_...Am I the only one not wearing ANYTHING? ! _Arashi thought in panic. She looked to Ty who was fast asleep with Sandy next to him. She grunted and laid her head backwards. "Ty, use ember on the water, please..." she sighed in irritation as the bashful natured fire-elemental pokemon lifted his head sleepily and blew fire to the water, heating it up.

Imidiately, Arashi's body went into relax mode and her tense muscles weakened and she laid her head back again. A sweet smile marked her face as she closed her eyes, only to be desturbed by the unsettling laughter of playing children like..._Shawn. _The Champions' cast were playing with a beach ball in the nature pool. Arashi growled as Shawn's shoulders tapped against her own. Her face lit up into a bright red color as she moved away from him. Shawn noticed this and looked to her in confusion.

"Arashi? You okay?" he asked. His lips then curled into a smirk. "What? You don't want any of _this?_" He stood up to show his wannabe "6 pack". He might not have been the buffest guy in the world but, dang, he was sexy! Arashi's face blushed further more and she dipped her face into the water again and shook her head. Shawn chuckled in satisfaction as he rubbed her hair and continued,"You're too easy, Arashi! Ha ha ha!"

Arashi lifted her head out of the water and stood up. Because of her height, the water only ended at the bottom of her chest. She let go of her towel and grabbed Shawn's hand.

_Slip! _

Shawn blushed and everything went silent. Hawk reacted first and jumped on everyone while yelling,"DON'T LOOK AT HER!"

Arashi was confused and then looked down. She blushed majorly and dipped her body into the pool. "TY, USE SMOKESCREEN."

Everything went dark.

_"So much for a little vacation!"_

* * *

**lol, i waz bored xD**


	21. Collision

**I own nothing but my charries and plot. **

**enjoy~**

* * *

_"The reality of time is just crashing down on us...just...as if its...angry..."_

* * *

Arashi, Shawn, Grey

unknown 22:28 pm(10:28 pm)

_Shawn's P.O.V._

We were walking out of the library with the map locked into our brains. Then, Arashi stopped. I turned around along with Grey and studied her.

"Arashi? What's the matter?" Grey asked.

Arashi's eyes were wide and they stared at nothing. Even though she wasn't moving them as if to look somewhere, her eyes flickered ever so slightly. Fear and pain glittered in her eyes, which made my heart lurch. I walked slowly towards her. "Arashi, are you okay?"

Her eyes then went dull. A dry yellow color. I froze and reached my hand to touch her. Her eyes then shot open sharply in hostility as she grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back. Squeezing my hand, she pushed my back slightly with her foot. My heart lurched into my throat as pain strained into my arm and back. I was frozen in shock and fear.

"A-arashi!" Grey yowled, frozen in place as well.

_A-arashi? What's happening? !_

It looked like she realized what she did because her sharp grip on my hand lightened and she muttered,"Sh-shawn...Shawn..!" She dropped the hostility and fell to the floor. She was panting hard with new tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I-I'm...S-so sorry...Sh-shawn..!" she cried.

Honestly, I was torn between either going to her side to comfort her or to just stay there and re-think what just happened. I was too much in shock, really, to move. To do anything at the moment. I just stared at her while she sits there, trying to avoid life. Then reality hits me and I realized what just happened.

The reality behind what was happening to her punched me like a fist.

"The limit...!" I mutter.

Grey beats me to go to Arashi. He kneels down next to her and puts his hand on her, calming her down. Then he hears me and lifts his green glance to me in confusion. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Arashi uncovered her face and stumbles up. Grey forces himself up next to her and looks to me. Arashi opened her mouth to speak first," 'The limit'..." Her eyes scanned down to think desperately. They then shot open and she looked at me. "Y-you mean..."

Grey turned to me with fear. "The universe is trying to repair time!"

Arashi winced. "S-s-so, the universe was trying to m-make me the w-way I should b-be..? Oh n-no..."

I hesitated and then I nodded sadly. Her words stung my ears. "It's soon. We should go, like, _now." _

"B-but we need to find the others!" Grey exclaimed.

Arashi nodded and then took out a poke ball. "Tweety, let's fly."

The familiar giant bird came out and flapped its wings, waiting for us to get on. Naturally, Arashi jumped onto the back of the bird and I crawled onto him. I slipped a bit but held onto his sturdy feathers.

"Seriously, you should really consider getting a saddle..." I suggested with annoyance.

She giggled a bit and then looked back to Grey. "Aren't you comin' Grey-niichan?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head. I think my mind just had a party. At least, until he took out a poke ball. He let a little swablu out and I frowned.

"Oh, hey, it's Cloud-san!" Arashi cheered with a sparkling smile. The swablu smiled and flew to Arashi before nudging her sweetly and flying back to Grey's shoulder. I frowned even more but it seems as though Arashi nor Grey saw, which caused me to frown ever more. Keh, if that were _POSSIBLE. _

"I feel bad for putting more pressure on Tweety-kun than he already has, I just decided to fly with Cloud. Right, Cloud?" Grey, patting the blue bird innocently, said which annoyed me.

Wait a penny-pickin' minute! ! ! Did he just say, "than he already has"? !

"Hey, doofus, what's _that _supposed to mean? !" I yelled to him.

"What do you mean?" Grey asked me with an oblivious look.

I eyed him curiously and studied his features; trying to see if he was lying or anything. Nothing. I sighed and drooped my head. "Neveeermiiind..."

His confused glance turned to a happy one. "Okay!" he smiled. Tweety raised his wings and pushed down with a pressure.

* * *

Ren, Jewel

Cherrygrove city 22:45 pm

_Jewel's P.O.V._

"Are we theere yeeet~?" Ren kept pushing on with those four words. Either that or,"I'm hungryyyy~" At this point, I'm just glad that if I didn't reply, he'd shut his pie-hole up for about 10 minutes.

I grunted heavily and pulled my face down with my hand as I took one step at a time into the silent town. My eyes were so drowsy, all I wanted to do was plop down on the grass and fall asleep. Oh, yeah. I said we were going to camp out at route 29, right? Yeah, well, I got paranoid for some odd reason(oddly enough, I can't even remember why) and I got Ren to agree to leaving.

Ren walked where there was only grass, no flowers. I asked him why and he said it would be cruel if he crushed flowers. Tch, what a butterfree. I just laughed and stepped on a white flower. He squeeled and his face paled and I realized he wasn't kidding. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were serious."

He studies me and nods. "That's alright...Just, don't do it again, please."

I nodded and we continue onto our path. "Hey, why don't we stop here?" I suggest, stopping and looking back to Ren with my hand on my hip.

He looks up from his gaze to the ground and smiles with a nod. "Yes, puh-leease!" he cheered.

I smile kindly, acknowledging his childish performance. He saw me smiling and smiled along with me. "Oh, we should stay quiet though; people are sleeping."

He pauses and then looks up at the sky. I tilt my head in confusion, studying his satisfied face. My eyes followed his purple-blue gaze to all of the flickering lights in the sky.

"Hoaah~!" we exclaimed as we studied the beautiful balls of fire in the sky. They were beautiful- twinkling eyes staring at us. They reminded me of diamonds in a dark cave. I blinked and saw a small star shoot across the midnight sky. I pointed and said,"Look! A shooting star!"

"Oh! Oh! Make a wish!" Ren joked. I knew better. Those were just superstitions. It's a false joke told in stories but...I couldn't help but think of what I could wish for. Love? Family? Wealth? No...My friends. _I wish for my friends..._

It was as if Arceus answered me for I heard two familiar voices. "It's Jewel and Ren!"

We turned around to see Lulu and Kizen. Joy sprouted in my heart as I realized they weren't hurt. I saw a small boy next to Lulu. My eye twitched and I looked up. "What? And you couldn't give me _all _my friends? !"

They all eyed me funny and I realized that I said it out loud. I smiled weakly and sweatdropped. Why? Why Arceus? Why do you hate me so? "U-um...L-long story..."

* * *

Lulu, Kizen

Ilex forest 23:28 pm

_Lulu's P.O.V.  
_

Fear rippled across my skin, posing as goosebumps. I was in the presence of my father! He looks to be about 6 or 7. He was small and look! It's Weavy! Except...he's a sneasel now and he doesn't recognize me. Ouch, that hurt.

I crawled towards the two red-heads and sat on my legs. I knew my legs would go numb sooner or later but I didn't care. I extented my hand towards Dad's face and tapped his cheek softly.

"..uh..." he mumbled slightly. His eyes tightly closed and then opened slowly. "U-uh..." It seemed as though his was in a daze. My world was spinning in my head. All this was coming at me all too quick, but I stayed strong. I smiled and took my hand away from his cheek. I looked inside my bag for a rag and took it out. He had some blood stained on his cheek. I wonder where he got that from? He flinched and his face turned stern. "...Wh-who are you..?" he asked after a while. His voice was small and shallow. I had a hard time hearing him.

I looked to him and took out a poke ball. "Come, come, squirts," I whispered gently. Around this bewildered child, we had to be silent. I'm happy that Kizen's the silent-type. Honestly, it took strong will power to stay shut and not totally freak out! I sweat a bit as the little squirtle came out.

Silver's eyes shot open when little Squirts came out. "B-blue? !" he exclaimed. I'm surprised he had such lung power. He sat straight up and grabbed my shoulders. "B-blue! Blue is that really you? Tell me it's you, please!" he exclaimed, a small tear forming at the corner of his left eye. I looked at him in astonishment. I studied his features and then smiled with a shake of my head.

"N-no. I...I d-don't know of a-any 'Blue'...My name is Lulu. A-and...and you are..?" I said with politeness. Each word came out with a sour taste. They stung my heart with passion and hatred. I never would have guessed I would need to say those distastful words. I winced as the words hit my ears. I felt as if a part of my heart just cracked.

Daddy studied my face. I just hoped he didn't see the pain behind the mask. He blinked a few times and then looked down in disappointment. "Oh..." he stayed silent and I saw Kizen tilt his head. I guess Daddy felt the awkward atmosphere and answered,"...I-I'm Silver." He was using that small, timid voice of his again so I litterally didn't hear anything but I knew what his name was so I just figured.

I got Squirts to wet the rag so I could clean his face. I had a little brother so I knew how to care for 7-year-olds, but...I don't want to talk about it...

I touched the wet rag with his cheek and he winced. "Ow!" he exclaimed and moved away from me.

"O-oh, it's okay. It's okay...does it hurt? Were you hurt?" I questioned. He just looked down and stayed silent. I realized this wasn't going to be easy. "..." I then smiled. "It's just going to take a second, okay, Da- I-I mean Silver..."

He looked up slowly. To my surprise, he actually let me help him. I rubbed the wet rag on his bloody cheek. He whimpered and flinched but didn't leave. I looked to Squirts again and he wet the rag. I squeezed it so that the rag wasn't overly soaked. I tapped the rag once more on the young child's face. This time he didn't squirmed as much as before. I smiled and stood up. He looked at me with confused eyes as I pulled my arm out towards him.

He reluctantly took my hand and I pulled him up.

"So, Silver. Why exactly were you in a forest all by yourself?" interrogated Kizen, leaning forward with his hand on his hip.

Silver winced and looked away. A sort of bratty aura surrounded him. "Hmph! You have nothing to do with it!" he exclaimed softly. Kizen flinched. Annoyed, he grumbled something under his breath but said nothing.

I studied the two and giggled. I took Silver's hand softly as he looked up to me in curiosity. "C'mon, Silvy. Let's get you out of here, okay?"

He studied me and then nodded. From the stories my parents told me, Daddy used to be a closed book. Never opening himself to others and always holding someone else's burden. At least, that's what they told me. It was because of a childhood trauma- what with being kidnapped and all, I'd be doing the same thing.

I returned Squirts and sent out Coco. The little cottonee with heart-shaped earrings and a bow on her head smiled and froze as she saw Silver. "Cottoneeee~" she cheered and floated to Daddy and nudged his head. Sneasel bounced up and shooed the Cottonee away. I guess Coco was trying to reason with Weavy, asking him things like,"don't you remember me?" or anything of the sort, since Weavy had a confused look.

"A-ah! Wh-what is this..?" Silver exclaims silently.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Kizen starts. "The pokemon from Unova aren't living in any other region. That would explain his confusion."

"Oh, that's right," I agreed. I don't remember anything about unova pokemon in my parents' stories. Although, I no longer look at them as merely 'stories' anymore- more like 'life stories'. Maybe I'll ask my parents' about meeting me when we get back, no- _if_ we get back...

"Lulu?" I hear Kizen's voice break through my thoughts. I turn to him and he winces, which confuses me. He just stands there, studying what looked to be my eyes. Is he...hitting on me..? I feel my face heat up and I loose in this staring contest. I turn forward and continue to walk. I forgot that Coco was there until she rubs against my leg. I thought it was a spider pokemon or something and I screamed with a jolt.

"Lulu! Lulu! It's just Coco!" Kizen explained, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me down slightly to calm me. I breathed hard and then looked to Coco.

"Ah hah...hah...hah..Oh, It's just Coco...O-okay..!" I panted. And then I remembered why I sent out Coco. "Oh...r-right...C-coco, use Flash, please?"

Coco eyes me wearily and then she glowed brightly. Silver winced and jumped behind me. I giggled and guarded him like a mother and her child. He gripped my dress shyly. I'm surprised he trusts me so much, especially if we just met? ...Wow, our rolls were just flipped...

It took us about 10 minutes to find the exit of what looked like Ilex forest. We made it to Cherrygrove City. How do I know this, you ask? Simple. I asked a hobo. 030 Gotta problem with that?

Then I hear a familiar voice exclaim,"Look! It's a shooting star!"

"Oh! Oh! Make a wish!" another voice replies.

I recognized them imidiately. Glee danced in my heart which made me feel as light as a feather. "It's Jewel and Ren!"

* * *

**:DDDDDD aha...AHA...AHAAHHAHAHAHAHHA! ! ! !**


	22. The Sadness Only Our Hearts Know

**Hey! How's it been? sorry that the next chapter took so long ^^; I've been caught in school and...other...stuff...yeah...so! **

**:) I own nothing but my characters and the plot. **

**Thank you, Enjoy~**

ﾋﾟωﾟｺ

**WARNING. CONTAINS JAPANESE. READER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

_"Keh heh, I've waited a long time for this...BEG FOR MERCY!"_

* * *

before Ecruteak City 23:25 

Hawk & Amaranth

_Amaranth's P.O.V._

"Oh, we're here..!" Hawk mused, looking up from his distant glance. His usually vibrant and calm amber eyes were clouded with doubt and worry.

I couldn't help but feel sad and worried as well. "You're worried about everybody, huh..?" I asked.

"Yeah.." He nodded and looked up at the stars. "But...Y'know...I have faith in them because somewhere out there...they're under the same sky with the same stars...So, at least for now, I can relax for a bit."

I studied him for a while and then smiled, accepting it. He was right, so why should I worry about something that's fine? I looked up at the sky and studied the many constilations. I stepped closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him get hot but neither of us flinched. I...This is so out of my character...Why did I do that..? I...I like Shawn! N-not Hawk...Wh-what would Arashi-chan do i-if she saw us like this..? Wh-what would she think..? Th-this was a brave move...was it not..? I can't even tell anymore. Time was going so slow to me. Actually...awhile ago, I couldn't even remember who Hawk was! Am I going insane? What's going on?

Upon looking for some answer in the sky, I saw something glint slightly while moving. It was black itself and it moved at a soft speed across the sky. I panicked, not knowing what it was, and walked backwards. _Wh-what is that?! _I wondered in panic. Hawk looked back at me and traced my glance to the thing.

"Wh-what is that thing?!" he cried out. It seemed as though whatever it was, heard us since it was getting bigger.

I froze as I heard a male's voice; a familiar, dreamy voice that I've only heard call out my name in my dreams and my fairy tales. "Amaranth..!" called the voice.

"...O-onii-chan..!" called another.

Another moment later, a giant sandy-colored bird landed. We took a step back and gasped, coughing out the dirt that entered in our lungs. I looked up and smiled as warmth filled my heart. I saw Shawn-kun, Arashi-chan and Grey-san jump off of the bird. Well, at least Arashi-chan and Shawn-kun did. Grey-san was sleeping on Tweety-san.

Arashi-chan covered her left eye with her hair. Why? I tilted my head and watched as she ran to her twin and hugged him, tears swelling into her eye. She moved her face a certain angle where the moonlight reflected off her eye for a moment and in that second, they were sky blue and back to amber. I walked up to them but stopped as the two siblings started to cry.

"...O-onii-chan...I...I thought...I thought..." she muttered quietly and hugged him harder, burrying her face into his chest. I could tell that Hawk was fighting the tears but it was no use because tear after tear, he cried along side her.

He hugged her to no end and muttered,"I know, Rose, I know..." His voice trembled. I'm guessing because he didn't know what the future held for us.

Niether did I.

Fear gripped my heart as memory after memory flashed before me. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my mouth as my mind reached a blank page. _Wh-what's going on? ! Wh-why can't I...Where am I? ! Who...Who are these people? ! _

"A-Amaranth? !"

S-someone's yelling my name...Wh-who there? My body...It...It feels like...It feels so heavy...I'm...I'm falling...the grass...It feels sad...It's getting...dark and I'm very..sleepy...

"Hang on there, Amaranth! Amaranth!..AMARANTH! !"

I'll...just...take a small...nap...

* * *

_Hawk's P.O.V._

"Hang on there, Amaranth! Amaranth!..AMARANTH! !" Shawn yells from the top of his lungs.

He ran to Amaranth's side as me and Rose were frozen to the spot. Fear and Pain clawed at my heart, making my chest throb. My eyes were fixed to Amaranth's body on the floor. Her eyes were dull and then they closed. Amaranth...I fell to my knees and put my hands into fists, grabbing the grass as if the sky would swallow me up.

As if I hadn't had enough crying, tears pushed at the back of my ears and spilled out. Rose was glued to the spot still. I looked at her and her eyes were wide. The moonlight hit her eyes, making them glitter different colours. "Ro...A..Arashi..." I muttered. She didn't respond. My mind was spinning. What's going?

Her mouth opened and it sounded like four different people. "..The...The limit..." she mumbled. She said something else but it was so blurred by the other voices, I couldn't understand her. She blinked and shook her head, gripping it with both hands, yelling crazy things. "No! Don't..! Don't..! No!" she screamed. She screamed like she was in pain. I felt a chill shoot through my spine and I felt goosebumps ripple through my skin. I pushed myself up and forced myself to walk towards her.

"R...R...Rose...? A...Are you...Are you o-okay...?" I asked, fear ripping my heart.

Shawn lifted his head and I could see fear, pain and confusion in his eyes. "A...Arashi..."

Her knees fell to the ground and it looked like she was digging her nails into her scalp because I could see little hints of blood lining up her hair and fingers. Her head hung low, she breathed in and out. I flinched when hands fell to her side. She lifted her left hand to her left eye. Her hand clenched something and pulled out red bandages. She threw it to the floor and just sat there.

Why did she have bandages? Were they on her eye? Her eye...

_That's right. She was hurt and there was blood on her eye...but...who...who put the bandages on her eye? Come to think of it...almost her whole body has bandages! _

The upper half of her stomach had bandages, so did her shoulders and her right foot...

I watched her in alarm. My heart started to pound in my ears. I clenched my teeth together and took an awkward step forward. _Rose..._ I bit my lip. My body suddenly became numb and I froze. Something kept telling me to go to her side but another thing over came that feeling and I didn't want to go forward...

I slowly turned my head to peer at Shawn and he was as frozen as me. Grey was still sound asleep. I'm glad he was asleep for this. I wouldn't know what would've happened if someone as delicate and "thick" as him would have witnessed his "sister" and friend collapse infront of him. He's been in my place as Rose's older brother, taking care of her- no, I should say they both took care of each other- and giving her very good company.

Then...This "limit" thing she was talking about...Wh...what is it? When she said that...A deadly chill traveled through my spine like an earth quake.

Before I could move an inch, Rose started to move. I winced. I could see her lips curled into a smile. She started to chuckle...It soon turned into a laugh.

"Ha ha ha!" she laughed. That's...not Rose. She then slowly spewed out,"..Finally..." Another chill shot through me. I froze. I didn't move. She moved her left hand onto her left eye and kept it there. Slowly she lifted her head to where her right eye was visible. It seemed...psychotic. Sadistic...This isn't Rose..! What..what happened to Rose? ! Her eye was not the warm amber she used to have. It was a dark, sinister, fiery red. I flinched violently and took a step back. Shawn didn't utter a noise. I'm guessing he was as scared as I was...

Rose pushed herself up. It seemed somewhat painful but her face didn't show any sign of weakness. Her left hand never moved from her eye. I could see blood on her fingers.

"Rose..." I muttered sadly.

She didn't flinch. She laughed through her teeth and spoke. "...Rose? Who's that?" she said in a taunting voice. She knows but she's just playing with my heart... She snorted,"Keh, your pathetic excuse for a sister is done, 'Hawkie'. I got her other personality, the one she called 'Stormy', to help overthrow that pathetic little **twit.**" She grimaced at 'twit'. I flinched and took a step back but tripped on a branch and fell on my butt.

"Whoaah!" I yelped and pushed my self up slowly and painfully. I closed one eye and looked up at Rose. She seemed somewhat satisfied at me hurting myself. "R-rose..?"

"Arashi! Stop this!" Shawn's voice yelled. I looked over to see him standing with a poke ball out. "This isn't like you! What's wrong with you? Snap out of this!"

Rose turned her head to him and for a split second she had a look that said,"Help me" and then it turned back to savage and sadistic. I winced and did something incredibly stupid. I froze like I thought she wasn't going to see me.

"Oh~? And what's little 'Pinkie Pie' gonna do about that now~?" Rose taunted with a twisted smile.

Shawn glared into her eyes. Seeing these two; fire and water. I shivered of the thought of seeing the two fighting.

Shawn then threw the poke ball in the air and caught it in the other hand, pointing at her. "What do you think I'm going to do? Use your logic! C'mon, I know ya have 'em." He smirked, trying to turn the tables, I guessed.

For a moment, Rose frowned and then nodded her head down with a satisfied smiled. "Maybe now I'll be able to test your strength?"

"Tch. Whatever," Shawn replied with a smirk. He waved a finger as if to lecture. "But!"

"'But'?" Rose echoed, taking out a poke ball.

"I don't want to take any chance..." Shawn said, suddenly looking serious. "I'll only do it on two conditions."

"Fine. Shoot," Rose said, having a very bored look on her face.

"One: you're putting your bandages back on. And that's not a request, that's an order. Now," Shawn ordered strictly. Really, I wasn't as peeved as I thought I would hearing orders coming from that snot to my sister. Then again, Rose totally lost it...in a way.

"Tch, annoying little..." Rose sighed and stumbled towards the bandages she left on the soggy grass. She bent over and grabbed them, staining them with the scarlet on her fingers. I winced. She tied it around her head and took out her hair tie. She shook her hair so that it fell smoothly and didn't bunch up in that one spot.

She turned around and kept a straight. She put her hand on her hip and continued,"And the second one?"

Shawn nodded and continued,"Right. The second thing is that-"

"It's a double battle!" a voice blurted out.

We turned our heads to see Grey infront of the worried Tweety. His cheeks hid hints of tears but it looked dry. The corners of his cheeks held droplets of them, though. He rubbed his eyes with his arm and looked up again through gritted teeth. "Let me fight along side you!" he yelled.

Shawn studied him and then turned his head stubbornly. "No! This is a fight against me and Arashi! It has nothing to do with-"

"Oh, that is the worst lie _ever!_" Grey yelled. I winced. Who knew that kid had such an aggressive side! ? I could see Shawn flinched too, but as much as he tried to hide it, it was as plain as day. "You know d**n well how much I'm included in this!"

"Grey, I don't think-" Shawn started.

"No!" Grey exclaimed. "I am _going_ to fight _beside _you! Don't you _dare_ tell me _otherwise!_"

Shawn studied him, obviously shocked at what tumbled out of the usually bubbly brunette's mouth. I was just as in shock...

I then realized Amaranth was still passed out infront of Shawn. I crawled to her and dragged her safely out of the way. I set her head on my lap and unconsciously stroked her head.

...what? ! I was in shock, confusion and fear, and I didn't have Max!...oh wait.

Grey scowled and took out a poke ball. He walked next to Shawn, ignoring Shawn's protests, he threw the poke ball. "Calcifer! Help me out!" A milotic came out.

Shawn grumbled something, but it was too muffled to understand. My guess is that he cursed or something like that. He too threw his pokeball, yelling,"Pompom, let's go." Out came the little brave aimpom.

Arashi smirked and looked up. "That's good, then." She took out another poke ball and threw them both. "Shinka-kun! Alta-san! Out 'ya go, darlings!" she winked and said "darlin's" with an english accent.

(T/N: Anyone know Zelos Wilder from Tales of Symphonia? And y'know how(in jap) he says 'Darlings'? yeah. that way. "Daruringsu" sorta...yeah, maybe :/)

"Pompom! _Quick attack_ on Shinka!" Shawn commanded. Pompom nodded and, in a flash, the aipom head-butted the jolteon. They wrestled in a strange manner which I felt was inappropriate in a pokemon battle, and somewhat illegal...I don't know why though...

"Quit messing around, Shinka," Rose growled, stopping the jolteon from wrestling with the aimpom and quickly got into a fighting position. "Now, use _Thunderbolt_ on Grey's milotic."

The milotic winced and looked to Grey for advice. He nodded and right when the thunderbolt was in inch away from Calcifer's head, it ducked and slithered around the bolt so that it hit the floor. Grey winced and wailed for a moment, jumping back.

"Tch, nuisance," Rose complained, crossing her name.

I felt Amaranth stir in her sleep on my lap. My heart jolted and I looked down but she showed no sign of waking up. I frowned and looked back up to the battle.

"Calcifer, use _Aqua Jet_ on Alta!" Grey commanded.

Calcifer obeyed. I winced at the water coming off of the snake-like pokemon. The battle went on like this for about 10 minutes, back and forth. Both sides had incredible stamina and evasiveness. They just kept aiming for a hit, and then missing. The pokemon were all so smooth in their transition from defense to offence. Me, being a great pokemon trainer(not to toot my own horn but, y'know. x3), I could never be able to train my pokemon that way! Etto...Between you and me, I used to cheat in battles. When my pokemon were out for the count, I'd heal them with my healing abilities. They'd also help me out with what to command the pokemon in the field. I guess I really feel bad about cheating in the battles... I really need to apoligize to Shawn b-b-but not to, you know make him feel better! No! I just wanna, y'know, clear my consciounce or whatever...

"Erg, I've had enough of this..." Rose growled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Alta! _Magical Leaf _on Calcifer!" she commanded.

The blue gallade nodded and leaves that were scattered around him started to shudder and glow a rainbow color. They started to levatate. As Alta rushed his arms forward, the leaves shot towards Calcifer. A gasp escaped Calcifer as the leaves cut and sliced the surface of his skin. He winced as a large amount of his health dropped. He tried to keep his head up but the attack seemed to be a critical. The Milotic fainted. Grey winced.

"Calcifer!...tck, return. You did great out there..." Grey sighed, returning Calcifer and looking up. "Cloud! Let's go!"

The small swablu came out.

Another ten minutes and Alta was out for the count. I was shocked, him being the tough one out of Arashi's party and being beaten by a low-leveled swablu. I mean, yes, Cloud _did _have a type- advantage but still. The gap between Cloud and Alta's levels were great.

Wait...Don't tell me..!

G-grey i-is a-a..!

N-no way!

"Grey..." I muttered.

"Pompom!" Shawn exclaimed and I looked up. I then saw what he was so estatic about; Pompom was evolving!((**A/N: Pfft, how cliche. sorry, folk :/**)) white light surounded the small purple monkey and her form change. She grew larger and the white light finally dispersed off her and an Ambipom took the Aipom's place. She took a few practice punches in the air and smiled to Shawn. Shawn study his new pokemon and nodded with a determined smile."Alright! Let's start it off with _Double Hit _on Jolteon!"

The purple monkey nodded and obeyed.

The jolteon was hit with a flurry. Out he went.

Something in me bursted. I frowned.

"Tch, come back," Arashi said, returning her pokemon. "Tweety! Sandy!"

The two came out.

Ten more minutes.

"Kuso, this is getting too boring," Rose finally said after taking out Pompom and having Shawn send in Joltik. She returned Tweety and sent out Kasai. "_Roll out_ on..." she eyed the battle field and smirked. A chill went through my body. "...Shawn."

I winced. "Wh-what? !" I yelled, "Sh-shawn! Move!"

_What is she thinking? ! No! Don't do it, Kasai! Stop!_

Shawn and Grey were both frozen. They were glued to the ground. "Move!" I yelled, moving Amaranth aside and standing.

_Please! This can't be happening! Don't do it!_

Kasai winced and looked at Rose. She yelled,"Do it!"

_This is impossible! What's going on? ! Is this some sort of a sick joke? !_

"SHAWN! I SAID MOVE!" I yelled.

_This must me a nightmare! It must be!_

"What are you waiting for? !" Rose yelled and Kasai, making him wince. "I SAID _DO IT_!" She yelled with a mighty hatred. The typhlosion flinched greatly. He looked at Shawn with a sad look and bowed his head.

_This...this feeling... My heart..It's...It's..._

Fear clawed at my heart and my body acted on its own. "I said _MOVE! ! !" _I exclaimed.

_What am I doing? _

_This is happening too fast..._

_Wait..No..! Don't..! Please..! _

_"STOP..! DON'T..!"_

Roll Out...

Scarlet...

_"ONII-CHAN! ! !"_

* * *

**;A; p-please stay tuned to the next chapter...**


	23. Let's storm out!

**Hello! :DDDD **

**Miss me? :3 Weiiiiii! :D We'll I'm back ^^**

**And without further ado or whatever, LET US BEGIN**

**o0o**

_"This wasn't supposed to happen!" _

o0o

Ren, Jewel, Lulu, Kizen, Silver

Cherrygrove City 25:12 pm

_Lulu's P.O.V._

Mini-daddy squirmed in my lap as we slept in the Pokemon Center. We all explained what had happened before and we decided to just rest in the Pokemon Center. I looked out the windows as everyone slept with blankets that Nurse Joy gave us. There were security cameras everywhere so that showed that we somehow couldn't be trusted, but why? This was a free service.

I shivered, feeling something watching me. I turned around and saw red eyes beaming at me. I froze, feeling a pressure in my head. I felt...hypnotised...What's happening? "G...Guys..." I muttered, forcing the words out. Jewel blinked her eyes open as she slowly was awaken. I couldn't move and I just stared into the red eyes. "G...Guys...th..there's..." I couldn't get anything out.

Jewel was awake now and she started to wake everyone up. "Guys! Guys, wake up!" she exclaimed, shaking Ren as he drooled. "L-look!" she pointed to the red eyes and everyone was frozen.

"I-it's a...an...an espe...on..." Kizen coughed out. I fought mentally to move but it didn't work. What's going on?!

"A...and..." Ren muttered. We were all strained.

We're all stuck...

Wait...

Mini-daddy! He hasn't woken up again! But..How am I supposed to wake him up? Oh man, we're screwed either way...That espeon is using psychic so there's nothing we can do...

"Why...Why don't you just come out!" Jewel yelled, probably getting impatient.

There was a chuckle. A dark one at that. Then a man stepped out of the shadows. We all grimaced and tensed up.

Hisoka.

"What..What do you want with us?!" Kizen yelled. It looks like Psychic was lightened.

"Simply the girl," Hisoka smirked and after studying us, he frowned. "Oh, I see you don't have her..."

"Y-you mean Arashi-san?" I called out.

"I have no use for you. Now, _disappear!_" Hisoka laughed and waved his arm out. The espeon then ran towards us and made its claws unsheath. It jumped up and we tensed up. I shut my eyes, afraid of the oncoming pain.

...

...?

Why isn't it coming?

I opened one eye and saw the espeon fighting with a zoroark. We all looked at each other, confused.

"Who..?" Ren started and then a small purple haired girl with a purple sweater(that was waaay too big for her) came.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" she whispered and we felt that the move the espeon used on us was no longer in affect. He quickly nodded and left with her. Kizen helped me carry Mini-daddy out. When we were safely outside, we looked to the girl.

"Now, would any of you like to explain why I'm in the 1900s? !" she yelled.

"K-kotooru!" I exclaimed.

"H-how did you? !" Kizen gasped.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know too!" Kotooru growled. The two seemed to be really "hitting it off" with hatred now.

"Guys! Guys! Might I remind you that there is A PSYCHO-PATH BATTLING A ZOROARK? !" Jewel got in between the two. Then, after she said that, the roof nearly bursted off the place. Hisoka had escaped on a Braviary.

"There he goes," I sigh.

"Wait!" Kizen yelled to the man but he never paid any mind to him. Kizen turned to us, his red hair flashing. "He's after Arashi!"

My eyes widen. "Th-that's why he was after us! He thought she was with us!"

"Yeah, no derp, Lulu," Kotooru hiss. "Who is that man, anyways?"

We turn to her and start to explain what happened.

o0o

"I see..." Kotooru nodded. She crossed her arms and snorted,"Yeah, well serves her right. That girl's a bi-"

Ren covered her mouth. "There are children here!"

Kotooru's eyes stray down to Mini-daddy who gripped my hand harder and strayed behind me. Kotooru rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "So, why don't we start looking for that 'light of universe' or whatever it's flippin' called..."

We never even bothered correcting her. She was a newbie in this world of "professionals." She's not even a child of any of the original dex-holders! Wait, Lulu, what're you saying? I shook my head.

"Yeah, let's get going," I said.

"I say we go look for Shawn," Kizen said.

"And the others..." Jewel rubbed her arm. "I'm worried about them...What if Hisoka gets to them first?"

I looked down. "Y-yeah..."

"Well, why're we sobbing? Let's just get going already!" Ren grinned. We all looked up at him. "What's the use sobbing over something that's not even ours to control? We can try!"

We listened as he chanted. "Shawn, Grey, Arashi, Amaranth, and Hawk need our help! Now let's go!"

"He's right, guys," Kizen sighed. "We should be able to follow Hisoka without him knowing. If he finds them, we'll find them," he theorized.

"That's a pretty fool-proof plan," Jewel nodded. "Way-to-go, book-worm," she joked, rubbing his head.

"H-hey, let go!" he complained, drawing away from her. "That's not funny!"

She laughs,"I say it was!"

Ren's face turned somewhat red. "H-hey! Stop that!"

"Aw, is wittle Renny gettin' jelly?" I teased.

"...NO." Ren grunts, crossing his arms. "L-let's just go!" he huffed and we all laughed, even Mini-daddy, who probably had no idea as to what was happening.

"Okay," we said and took out our flying pokemon and took off after Hisoka.

o0o

**:3**


	24. He's gone and they're captured!

**Aaaand we're back! :D**

**I own nothing but the plot and my characters, enjoy**

**o0o**

_"I didn't come all the way here just to lose you!" _

o0o

Arashi, Shawn, Amaranth, Hawk

Before Ecruteak city 

Time: unknown. Estimated midnight

Shawn's P.O.V.

I froze as I saw the typhlosion, soaked in regret and sorrow obviously, hurdling towards me with flames spewing out of him. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes got wider. I was deaf to the world, too scared to hear anything. I was glued to the spot.

And then, somehow, Hawk's voice reached me.

"I said _move!" _he yelled and my body was pushed. Everything seemed to be moving so slow for me. Then I blinked and fell to the ground. I turned to see Hawk's body being slung like a ragdoll across the ground.

"_Onii-chaaan!" _Arashi's scared voice, the normal her, screamed.

Hawk's body finally stopped and skidded in the grass. I'd hate to imagine how many bones were broken in his body. I watched as the real Arashi ran to him, tears flying.

I swallowed, my heart still pounding and my body shaking. I stood up and ran after her, almost falling. Amaranth must be awake by now. She must've saw...

Grey ran after us and I could see in his eyes the suffering sorrow and fear he held.

I kneeled down beside Hawk's crippled body. Blood was everywhere...He's gone...

"Onii-chan!" Arashi screamed and grabbed his hand. "You can't be gone! You can't! I didn't come all the way here just to _lose_ you!" she cried. So many tears fell down, it was more of an ocean then a river. Her bandages were even being soaked...

"Arashi...I..." I tried to say something and then I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. I turned to Hawk to see his chest rise and fall ever so slowly. "Hawk!" I exclaim and look to him.

He moved his head painfully slow towards Arashi and she cried even more. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! You're alive!"

He slowly shook his head which made my heart ache and Arashi froze. "Ce...le...bi told me...What...we're...looking...for is...with Hisoka...but...he...he doesn't know..." His silent voice was soaked with pain and agony. "If...you get it..." he winced in pain and then continued. His arm that had the least of damage moved to his neck slowly and carefully. He took out his necklace- a golden little circle. He pulled it off with ease and handed it to Arashi. "Use...our...erk, our 'bonds'..." he explained softly.

"Our necklaces? What help will that do?" Arashi's voice quivered greatly. Right now, I didn't care about my pride or my grudge against Hawk. A tear rolled down my cheek but I didn't fight it. Arashi looked up to me with fear. "Sh-shawn! Do something!" His legs started to glow a bright white. Arashi gripped his necklace.

Hawk gripped Arashi's hand and she looked to him with alarm. He held a sad smile and he shook his head. "Do what I say...and we'll see...each other...again..." He turned to me and I tensed. "Take care of...my sister..." The light came up to his hips.

"N-no! H-hawk-onii-san! You can't..." Grey shook his head with small droplets of emotion dancing down his cheeks. "You can't leave us! Not...Not like this!"

His chest.

Hawk shook his head. "Celebi...and the others...told me...It's supposed to...go this way..." He turned to Arashi and winced him pain. She shook her head in sorrow.

His neck..

"N-no..! No!" she screamed.

He opened his mouth and whispered,"I...Love you...my dear...twin..." Fear ripped at my heart with no mercy. His eyes turned dull and his head fell to the side. His body was glowing a bright and blinding white. His legs started to disappear into little feathers which flew to the skies and then disappeared.

His stomache disappeared into feathers and disappeared.

His chest.

His arms.

His neck.

His head...

His body...

A small white petal fell from the sky and into Arashi's hands. We all watched. Scarlet started to spread to the white petal, making it a blood red rose petal. The petal then flashed to a brown feather. The feather then bursted and Arashi broke down, screaming and crying. I cried too...I silently sobbed and Grey hugged Arashi comfortingly but it didn't help. I guessed his heart was destroyed just as bad as Arashi's, only hers was ripped to shreds, crushed to dust.

I looked down and shut my eyes, thinking of his last words. _'Hisoka has something we need. Get it and use our "bonds". ' _

_Bonds? _I thought and remembered the necklace. _He must mean their necklaces...Right, Grey, Hawk and Arashi all have one...Does he mean, like, a key of some sort? _

I stood up and looked at Arashi and Grey, who looked back at me. "Let's go..." I said.

"Wh-where?" Grey asked between sobs.

"We need to get the thing Hisoka has that we 'need'," I answered.

"Wh-what?" Grey tilted his head.

"What Hawk said..." I growl. "He said Hisoka has something we need...So lets go and get it. Then we'll be able to save Hawk."

Arashi stumbled up and whipped her eye. "O-okay..." That troubled me...It seemed so empty...

Arashi held Grey hand securely. "Let's go..."

We went towards Amaranth. She was still out cold... Great, now we're gonna have to explain what happened when she comes to...

We went towards Tweety, who was crying as well. Arashi weakly and hollowly sat on the bird's back and tied the necklace Hawk gave her around her neck. I got Amaranth on Tweety's back and Grey got Cloud out. When we were about to take off, guess who decides to blow our party? !

That's right, that bastard Hisoka.

"Hello, rebels," he chuckled and behind him, we saw our friends tied up with taped mouths. Their eyes pleaded for help.

"Guys!" we all yelled as Hisoka chuckled.

o0o

**dun dun DUUUN**

**lol, please review! ^^**


End file.
